Together Forever
by fanficfreak100
Summary: A story about Collin, one of the werewolves who phased around eclipse, finally imprinting. But will he find that there is trouble in paradise? Read and Review :
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic about Collin, one of the werewolves finally imprinting.

Rated T

Chapter 1. Carries P.O.V.

"Jesus Car-just chill." I let out a sigh. That's so typical of Aaron; make fun of me when I'm sad. The whole point of this cross-country trip was to clear my mind, so I suppose it makes sense that Aaron wants to lighten the mood.

"Sorry Aar, I'll try and relax," I said with a small smile. Aaron smiled back to let me know I'm forgiven. Ever since our parents divorce a few years back I have become inseparable with my brother, Aaron. We both can't stand our parents, and will try anything to get away from them. When the option of transferring colleges presented itself to Aaron he jumped right on it. He switched to Washington University, where he will be starting off his senior year. I decided to spend this summer, and my last year of high school with him in some tiny town called La Push, which is near his college, and an Indian reservation.

"Carrie- you are failing at your d-j job," Aaron said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry. How I have failed you your royal highness. Shall I also give you a foot rub after changing the station." Aaron and I laughed for longer then necessary, trying to pretend everything was all right. I looked into his brown eyes and smiled at him. Aaron got lucky with the genes, he had a lean body and dark brown smooth hair. I on the other hand pulled the short end of the stick. I got the wild and curly brown hair, and the weirdest eyes that seemed to change color depending on what I'm wearing.

"Well Car, this is it. Home sweet home." Just as he finished I looked up and we pulled into the driveway of a tiny one-story house. It has 2 bedrooms, 1 bath, a tiny kitchen/dining room, and an even smaller living room.

I smiled up at Aaron. "There's no place like home." Aaron laughed and continued.

"Home is where the heart is."  
"Home is where you hang your hat at the end of the day." I said and Aaron stopped in thought. This was a favorite game of ours, say something and thing of however many songs, or quotes you can about it.

"Okay little sis, you win this one. C'mon lets go check out the new pad." Aaron and I walked in and looked around the house. I dragged my stuff out and plopped myself on the twin bed in the smaller of the two bedrooms. I let out a long sigh. Time to start unpacking, and embark on my newest journey.


	2. Chapter 2

. Carries P.O.V.

"All right Aaron, I'll see you whenever I see you!" I grabbed my purse and walked out the door. That was the good thing about living with your brother, no rules. Well, except for the fact that I had to get a job, after all it's not easy for a college kid to afford a house for two. Aarons job started tomorrow, so I decided I would look for mine today. I was walking down the street when I saw a job open for a part time summer mechanic. That was perfect for me! I was in A.P. shop at my old school. Fixing cars was the only thing I can seem to do correctly. I walked into the shop and rang the bell at the desk. Just then an extremely well built attractive guy stepped out. His nametag read Embry.

"Hello miss, how can I help you today," the Embry asked with a smile.

"Actually," I replied, "I was looking to apply for a job." Embry let out a deep laugh. "What? What's so funny?" He just looked at me and kept laughing.

"But- but- you're a girl!" I glared at him. And stood up to my full height, 5"11

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm incapable of fixing cars! I bet you that I'm better than most of the people that applied for this job!" Embry looked at me and smiled. " Fine-"

"Carrie"

"Fine Carrie, I'll tell you what. If you can fix up this" he gestured to a beat up engine, " In less than an hour and a half then the job is yours. GO!" I jumped up and ran over. I knew I could do this, I had to do this…

"Done," I shouted and dropped my tools I ran around to the front of the car, put the keys in the ignition and started it. I purred like a newly made car.

"Very impressive, only an hour and fifteen minutes. Not bad at all. How old are you Carrie?"

"Oh, I'm 17, and turning 18 in a few months." Embry smiled at me. " Perfect! You start tomorrow at 9:30, I won't be here though. My assistant, Collin will be in charge tomorrow so you can just ask him what to do. He's going into his senior year, just like you." I just smiled as she turned and walked away.

The next morning I woke up and threw on jeans and a t-shirt. The t-shirt was a little bit tight around the chest area, but who cares? All I'll be doing today is fixing up cars. I started humming as I walked over to the auto shop. As I walked in I smelled a woodsy, musky smell. It was the most amazing thing I've ever smelled. I looked around for where the smell was coming from and all of a sudden a guy walks in. He was about 6"7 and was extremely well muscled. I looked up, and as soon as I looked into his eyes time stopped. His huge brown eyes were perfect for the rest of his deeply tanned body. I then realized that he was also staring at me. I decided to make the first move. I reached over and stuck out my hand.

"Hi you must be Collin, I'm Carrie." As soon as his hand touched mine I felt a jolt of electricity. He looked up at me shyly from his long lashes.

"Yuppers, that's me! Collin! Uhm… Wow that was nerdy sorry. Uh..." I laughed at how nervous he was. "So, Collin, what would you like me to do first?"

"Why don't you just start on that car over there? I think it needs some work under the hood." I smiled at him and started to the car. I suddenly started wishing I had fixed up my hair, or put on more make-up. _God Carrie! Get a hold of yourself! You've never been boy crazy before, and then all of a sudden you see one guy and turn to mush. So what if he's ridiculously gorgeous and so sweet? So what if he seems to like me? So what if- _My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps and saw Collin approaching.

"Hey," I said, "I'm almost done with this I think." I shut the hood and started the car. Once again, I had fixed a car perfectly. I got out of the car and smiled.

"Wow Car, great job! You're a natural!" I laughed and smiled.

"Thanks. Collin that's so sweet of you." I looked at my watch, it was already 5. "Wow, I was supposed to leave half an hour ago! Time flies while your fixing cars!"

"Hey," Collin said with a flash of determination. " Do you want to, you know, go out for dinner tonight?" I don't know why, but when he said that without even thinking I blurted out yes/. "Great!" Collin beamed. "Where do you live? I'll pick you up at 7:30." I gave him my address, and before I left I reached out and gave him a spontaneous hug. Once again, as I touched him I felt a jot of electricity. I started to leave the shop. What was wrong with me I just met this guy, but already I dreaded leaving him.


	3. Chapter 3

Collins P.O.V.

_I can't believe it! I finally imprinted! After being a shape shifter for over 4 years and now I finally found my soul mate. Carrie... _I felt a shimmer and was distracted by my thoughts as someone else phased.

_Congratulations dude!_ I recognized the voice to belong to Seth.

_Thanks man! I'm pretty pumped too._ Seth and I stayed as wolves and chatted for 10 minutes about how it happened then I remembered our date and phased back. I went home to shower and put on a button down and dark wash jeans. I looked at my watch; it was already 7:15. Her house was about a 10-minute drive away. I hopped into my beat up Toyota and drove over to Carries house. I got out of the car and walked to her door. Just as I was about to ring the doorbell a tall man opened the door. He was slim and about 6"1.

"Hello, I'm Aaron. You must be Collin." I looked at Aaron, who was he? Her boyfriend? Was this whole thing a joke? I started to shake.

"C'mon Aaron don't pull this overprotective brother crap again please." I calmed down as soon as I heard her gorgeous voice, and realized he was her brother. I smelled her alluring scent it was indescribable. Just then she stepped to the doorway. She was wearing a low cut red dress. It had beading of different colors all around the neckline. It cinched at the tope of her rib cage and flowed out from there, it was casual but she looked beautiful. I took the roses out from behind my back and handed them to her.

"Here you go Carrie, beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." She smiled.

"Thank you Collin. Let's go. Bye Aaron," Carrie called over her shoulder. She walked toward my car and I stepped in front and opened the door for her. She looked surprised, as though she didn't expect me to care for her so much. And why would she? It's not like she knows about imprinting.

"So, Collin, where are we going on this mystery date?" I smiled at Carrie.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Carrie smiled and mumbled something like how cliché. I was still smiling, as we pulled up to the beach, still happy to just be with Carrie.

Carries. P.O.V.

I don't know why, all I know is that being here, with Collin, is making me much happier then I've been in a long time. "So Collin, where are we going on this mystery date?"

Collin smiled at me and replied, "That's for me to know, and you to find out." I smiled back up at him. "How cliché" I muttered under my breath. I looked up and Collin was still smiling. Suddenly we pulled into a beach. Out of anyplace I've ever been, I've always felt the safest, and happiest, at the beach. The sounds of the waves and the sand have a very calming effect on me. I looked up at Collin.

"I love the beach," I said to him. He grinned at me.

"So do I." I smiled, and reached out to grab his hand. With the other hand I took of my shoes. As I touched his hand another zing of electricity pulsed through me. I wonder if Collin felt the same way. I snuck a look at his face, and he looked happy. After walking a few minutes in companionable silence he stopped. I then realized there was a picnic basket and blanket laid out on the sandy beach.

"Is this all for me Collin?" He gave me a look so serious it startled me.

"I'd do anything for you, Carrie." After saying this he seemed to get embarrassed and sat down. We started chatting as we pulled out the sandwiches and chips. I had one sandwich, and Collin had five.

"Geez Collin, eat much?" He laughed, a great deep laugh and looked back up at me. We locked eyes and his hand reached up to caress my check. There was such an intense longing in his eyes that I'm sure mirrored my own. He tilted his head slightly to the right as if waiting for my permission. I also tilted my head, and leaned in. As he leaned in and our lips connected I felt something I'd never felt before. It felt like.... love? As we continued to kiss the kiss became deeper and deeper until I found myself lying on top of him. I was the one to break away. As I came up for air, my breath ragged, I smiled.

"That was...." Collin trailed off.

"Amazing?" I filled in for him.

"Exactly, that was amazing." Collin smiled at me again as we started to pack up. I looked at my watch and realized it was already 11 o'clock.

"Oh crap! If I don't go to bed soon there's no way I'll be able to function tomorrow at work!" Collin laughed again, that amazing laugh.

"Then let's get you home. I want you happy when I see you tomorrow!" We walked back hand in hand and held hands the entire car ride home. Collin opened my door for me again, so chivalrous. As we walked up to the front door Collin cupped my face gently and leaned in for a soft loving kiss. I felt the same jolt of energy that I always feel when we kiss, even if we only kissed for a second.

"I'll see you tomorrow Collin," I said as I walked inside and shut the door. As I walked up to my room I felt like I was on cloud 9. The way I felt about Collin was crazy. I know we just met, but I still felt like I loved him. No, I know I love him.


	4. Chapter 4

. Carries P.O.V.

"_Carrie, Carrie, Carrie." Collin shook his head with a small sigh._

"_What would make you think I would ever want to be with you? You know I could do much better than you. Don't fool yourself." Collin and I were at the beach again, just like on our first date. The sun was setting behind him._

"_Please Collin, Please! I can't live without you!"_

"_Then you can die for all I care." With that, Collin started running down the beach. I tried to chase after him but couldn't catch up._

"_NO Collin, NO!" _

With that I woke up. I sat up straight in my bed, breathing hard. _ It was just a dream Carrie, it was just a dream._ I turned and looked at my alarm clock, it read 8:45. I jumped out of bed. _Crap! I overslept!_ I ran to the shower and took a record time short shower. I then ran to get dressed and washed up. I looked at the clock, 9:15. I ran downstairs and grabbed a breakfast bar, then ran to the shop. I ran in, out of breath and looked up to see Embry smiling at me.

"Well, glad you made it on time, its' actually 9:30 exactly."

"Sorry, I overslept. I had a long night." Embry snorted.

"I'm sure you did. Oh and I have some news for you, because you're only working part time and today is Collins day off, I hired a new part time employee. He's also your age. His name is Josh and he's already in back." I grabbed the overalls and threw them over my clothes.

"Ok, thanks Embry. I'll get to work." I went to the back of the shop and started working on a red Volkswagen. _Why did today have to be Collins day off? I miss him so much... God Carrie, get a grip on reality. Even though you're in love with him doesn't mean he feels the same! You barely know him!_ I slid out from underneath the car as I heard the sound of footsteps. I looked up, hoping it was Collin. No such luck.

"Hi, you must be Carrie. I'm Josh." Josh was about 6 feet tall, and he had some muscles, though not nearly as impressive as Collins. He had long brown hair that fell into his blue eyes, and very pale skin. I guess he was attractive, but nothing compared to Collin.

"Hey, I'm Carrie. Nice to meet you. How are you liking the garage?"

"I think I suddenly like it a whole lot more," he said with a flirtatious wink.

"Uhm, that's nice. Well I've got to go take my lunch break so I'll talk to you later."

"Actually, I was also about to go on a lunch break. Why don't we eat together?" _What could the harm be?_ I thought to myself. I gave him a tiny smile.

"Alright, but we only get 2o minutes so lets hurry." After we'd unpacked our lunches and settled down he looked up at me.

"So, how long have you lived here? I let out a little laugh.

"Actually, two days. What about you? You don't look Native American."

He let out a snort. "Understatement of the century goes to Carrie! But yeah, I'm actually from Connecticut, near Hartford. I moved up here about a year ago because of my dad's job. I live here alone with him."

"Oh! I actually live here with just my brother. Why do you live with your dad?"

"My mom was an aggravating alcoholic so they got divorced. Why do you live with your brother?"

"My parents also got divorced, but unlike you I can't stand either of them. Aaron agreed so we got them to let Aaron transfer schools to Washington University. I just tagged along. I'm starting my senior year at La Push high."

"I'm so sorry," he said sounding sincere. "Maybe I could make you feel better?" He raised one eyebrow, making me feel very uncomfortable. It also made me wish Collin was here.

"Well, lunch is over! So I'm going to get back to work! Bye." I jumped up and hurried into the back of the garage.

At 4:30 I went to clock out, and ran into Josh.

"Well fancy seeing you here," said Josh with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, just crazy," I mumbled under my breath. _This guy is going to get annoying._

"So Carrie, now that work is over do you want to go out and get something to eat?" I looked up at him with cold eyes.

"Actually I have a boyfriend. So thanks, but no thanks." As I said this I heard angry footsteps coming through the door, followed by the most amazing voice I've ever heard.

"Hi Carrie," he said looking down at me with his huge brown eyes. "Are you ready to go?" I let out a huge smile.

"Yup!" And just so Josh got that I was taken, I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to Collins for a quick kiss. As our lips connected again, I felt the most amazing reaction, like this is where I was supposed to be. I leaned back down and saw Collin smiling, nearly as widely as I was. "Bye Josh see you Monday!" I took Collins hand, feeling the electricity between us, and led him out of the shop.

_A/N_ Happy Thanksgiving! Also, I'm not sure how this whole beta thing works, but if anyone wants to be my beta please let me know! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N_ Thank you TwilightDreamer.22 for your constant reviews

Carries P.O.V.

"Collin, it's so sweet of you to pick me up from work," I said as he opened his car door.

"Of course Carrie, I couldn't have you walking home could I?" I let out a little giggle and ran my finger up and down his arm.

"So Collin, what do you want to do tonight?" He smiled with one side of his mouth, and my heart started racing.

"Well, actually-" Collin was cut off with a long wolf howl. "Crap." He muttered. "Actually, I can't do anything tonight I just wanted to give you a ride home. But tomorrow do you want to go on a hike?" I smiled. It was kind of weird he didn't want to go out tonight, but I love hiking!

"Sure Collin! I love hiking!"  
"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 12." I realized the car stopped and we were in my driveway. "Bye Carrie," he said as he leaned in for a goodbye kiss. I leaned in and kissed him back. This kiss was long and had so much hidden emotion in it. I could have stayed that way kissing him forever, but all good things must come to an end. He pulled away breathing unevenly, started the car. "See you tomorrow!" I stepped out of the car and waved bye. As he drove away I mumbled, "I love you," knowing he couldn't hear.

Collins P.O.V.

As I drove away I heard a very faint "I love you" come from Carrie. My heart swelled twice its size. If only she knew how much I truly loved her. I sped up my car and parked it in my driveway. I hopped out and ran behind my house to phase.

_God, what's so important that I had to leave my imprint?_ I asked in my head to whoever was there.

_Well it took you long enough; you are the last one to join the group!_ That was definitely Leah.

_You're just pissed because you don't have an imprint._ Leah snarled and was about to make a comeback when a voice interrupted.

_Enough! Both of you. _ It was Sam, and we had to listen to his Alpha voice. By now I was in the clearing everyone else was in. I looked up and saw Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth, Brady, and even Jacob. All of the new werewolves that had phased when the Volturi came were behind them.

_So what is going on?_

_Well,_ Sam started, and he let us read his thoughts. Apparently Jacob got word that the Volturi were coming back to check on Renesmee. They were supposed to come next month, according to the psychic leech.

_Great just great! There's nothing better then having a bunch of vampires come, because you know that no new wolves will phase! _Leah's sarcastic voice rang out in all of her heads. She had a point; our pack was big enough we didn't need any more wolves.

_Enough Leah_, Sam growled. _Sunday night we're meeting at the bloodsuckers' house to make a plan. Okay?_ We all murmured our agreement and everyone started to phase out.Eventually it was just Brady, my best friend and me.

_Hey Collin, I heard about you and your imprint. Congrats! But why didn't you tell me?_ I let out a wolfy laugh.

_Well Brady, I was kind of sidetracked. But I do plan on telling her tomorrow about us. We're going on a hike so I'll be able to show her._

_Oh how romantic, a hike!_ I snorted and shoved my muzzle into his side pushing him. He snorted.

_You know Brady, I can't wait till you imprint then you'll understand._

_Yeah cuz you're an expert, you've imprinted for what? One day? Two? _

_Fine Brady. Whatever. I'm gonna go run behind her house and make sure she's okay. _ Brady saw in my thoughts how I heard her say she loved me.

_Aww Collins got a girlfriend Collins got a girlfriend-_

_You know what Brady, you can just go phase!_ He snorted but left me alone to my thoughts as I ran to Carries house. By now it was about 12:30. I sat outside her window and looked up at her watching her sleep. She was a sleep talker, so I could tell what she was dreaming about.

"No mom, no. I'm not going home I'm staying here no." She was talking very quietly in her sleep

"Mom I can't go, I can't leave Collin. Mom leave me alone!" She then stopped talking for a little while, and I hoped she was having a peaceful sleep. At about 6 in the morning she started talking again. This time She spoke loudly.

"Please Collin, Please! I can't live without you!" I stiffened. She dreamt that I was leaving her?

"No Collin, come back NO!" She then sat straight up and started to cry. It took everything I had not to run into her house right now and pick her up and comfort her. Seeing her cry made me want to cry. Eventually she calmed down and fell back asleep. I left her house once she was asleep again and went home so I wouldn't fall asleep on our date today. I smiled thinking of seeing her again.

_A/N _Please review...I know you want to. Do it for Collin and Carrie...


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N _Sorry it's kind of short... But I'm busy

Carries P.O.V.

Tripping over my feet I ran downstairs and yanked open the door. There was Collin, looking so hot, even in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Bye Aaron, have fun at lunch," I called over my shoulder as I walked outside. I don't know why but at that moment I felt like I needed to kiss Collin, so I did. It was a short kiss, but still made me fee better. When I pulled away he looked shocked, but happy.

"Hello to you to" he said in a voice even huskier then usual.

"Where are we going to hike," I asked as we sat in his car.

"There's a great trail about 15 minutes away, it's not that bad but it goes pretty deep into the woods. Your not scared of the woods are you?"

I looked him in the eye, "I'm not afraid of anything when I'm with you." Crap that came out freaky. I looked down, embarrassed. _That was way to strong Carrie; he doesn't need to know that you are for some reason in love with him. Just play it cool._

"So Collin, you know about my story, so what's yours? He seemed to stiffen.

"What do you mean what's my story? I grew up with a boring life, no siblings just two parents."

"I can't imagine not having Aaron," I whispered still looking down. "If I didn't have him I have no idea how I would have been able to survive my parents awful divorce. Him, and my best friend Jackie, were the only things that kept me going. He is the only family I have, that feels like an actual family." I finally looked up, and he looked really sad.

"I'm so sorry life was that bad for you Carrie. I wish I could help."

"Collin, you are helping. You're helping more then you know." I said the last part quietly, too quietly for him to hear. Just then we pulled into a tiny, unpaved parking lot.

"We're here," Collin said cheerfully, brightening the mood. "Let's go hike!" He came and opened my door. He took my hand as we started to stroll down the path.

The path was gorgeous, flowers and vegetation were everywhere. I felt like I was in my own personal Eden, with my own Romeo. When we were fairly deep into the forest we came to a small clearing, it was a beautiful meadow. My breath caught as I looked at the beauty. Collin smiled at me, "Car, there's something I need to tell you."

"I knew it! I knew you were actually an alien," I joked with him. He laughed but then his face turned serious again.

"No Carrie, this is really important." I started to get nervous. Was he going to break up with me? I don't think I'd be able to live without him.

"Carrie, I'm a werewolf." What? Did he just say werewolf? I started to laugh but stopped when I saw his face. It was deadly serious.

"Carrie I'm sure you don't know any of my tribes legends, but in one of them we are descendents from wolves. The werewolf's job is to protect the tribe from the cold ones, which are vampires. This legend is true, and I am a shape shifter, I turn into a wolf."

"Prove it," I meant for it to come out strongly but it came out meekly. He turned and walked behind a tree, and I saw his t-shirt and pants fall on the ground. Was he going to flash me? "Collin what are you doi-" I heard a ripping noise and suddenly a huge wolf walked out from behind the tree, right were Collin was. There's no way around it. Collin is the wolf.

PLEASE REVIEW Do it for Collin and Carrie... And if you want more... (mwahah)


	7. Chapter 7

Carries P.O.V.

_Oh my God. This is impossible, it just doesn't happen. This is like a fairy tale._ I started to hyperventilate as the wolf, no Collin, came closer. It stopped right in front of me and sat, in what was clearly supposed to be an unthreatening way. Well, as unthreatening as a horse sized wolf can be. He was dark black and his fur looked so smooth. I slowly reached out my hand to pet his head, right behind his ear. He let out a soft purr and I jumped, startled by the noise. He stuck out his tongue and licked my face.

"Ew Collin," I said, and then I froze. Wait I'm petting a giant wolf, who is also my boyfriend. _This isn't right_ I took a step back and sat down. The wolf turned on its heal and ran behind the tree. I was shaking so hard I barely noticed. Then Collin came out from behind the tree, just wearing shorts. Even though I know I should've been terrified I still took the time to appreciate his washboard abs. _ But I'm not scared; all I want is to be with Collin. I don't care if he's a werewolf, or a dragon, or a witch or whatever. All I care about is him, us._ He walked slowly towards me, so he wouldn't scare me. I jumped up and ran to put my arms around him. I took three deep breaths into his chest. When I looked up he had a sad smile on his face.

"Carrie, there's one more thing I need to tell you," okay, now is when he's going to break up with me? "Carrie, there's something you need to know about wolves. Sometimes something happens to us called imprinting. Imprinting is when a shape shifter finds his other half, his soul mate. When he sees her its like love at first sight, only a million times stronger. The wolf will be whatever his imprint needs, a brother, friend, or a lover. And Carrie I imprinted on you, which means I love you with all my heart and can't live without you." That was the last straw for me, and everything went dark.

A/N I know its really short... but I have been updating a lot :) I hate do this, but this is my 7th chap and i only have 7 revies. Ah! Can we please bring it up to at elast ten? Its just 3 tiny reviews... Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

Carries P.O.V.

"Carrie? Carrie? Are you there? C'mon Carrie come back to me!" I recognized the frantic voice as Collins and immediately sat up. "Oh Carrie thank god, I was so scared!" Collin looked close to tears.

"I'm okay, but what happened?" My voice was sort of scratchy.

"Well Carrie," Collin started slowly, "I had just... Told you about, uh, myself, and after I explained imprinting you just passed out." Oh yea, that. The fact that my boyfriend, no the love of my life was actually a werewolf. And if that's not enough he had some freaky werewolf magic that made him love me. Actually, that could be a good thing if it means he loves me even half as much as I love him. _Carrie, what does it matter? All that imprinting stuff means is that he'll always love you- no matter what. Besides with Aaron when will you ever have unlimited love? You need him don't push Collin away._

"Carrie? Do you want me to-" his voice caught, "leave you? If you don't want me then just let me know." He seemed to be struggeling to let the words out. He stood up and started walking away before I found my voice.

"Wait- Collin, don't go. I just... need a minute. Please." He hurriedly came back and sat down besides me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and realized that he was really, really warm. "Collin, I know this is off topic, but do you have a fever?" Collin let out a laugh.

"I guess I forgot to tell you about that. Wolves have an unnaturally high temperature. Mine is somewhere in-between 108 and 109. Oh, I also have a super sense of smell, hearing, and can also heal really quickly." I stopped and thought it over a moment and remembered something.

"So, hypothetically, if I said something outside of your car while you were, I don't know fifteen feet away would you hear?" He looked down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Well, not hypothetically yes. I could hear you say I love you." I groaned and put my head on my hands. How embarrassing? He heard me tell him I love him. But didn't he already say he loved me? Just the thought of him loving me made me forget my previous embarrassment and become ridiculously happy.

"So about this imprinting stuff- does this mean that you," I struggled trying to find the right way to phrase it, "will love me forever no matter what? So if I jumped up and tried to shoot you in the head and you lived you would still love me?" Collin let out another deep, lovely laugh.

"I guess I would, though I'd probably be pretty pissed about you shooting me." I joined in his laughter.

"I think Id be pretty pissed at myself for shooting you too!" We laughed for a little while longer, then I looked down at my watch and jumped. "Collin! It's already 6 o'clock! Aaron probably sent out the authorities! Crap!" I jumped up and he followed me a second later. He ran to throw on his shirt, which I regretted due to the fact I could no longer see his abs, and ran back to me. We started clumsily running back while still holding hands. I giggled all the way back to the car. Collin drove really quickly on the car ride back, and we managed to make it there in 5 minutes. We ran up and I opened the front door. Aaron was in the living room sitting with his head in his hands.

"Hey Aaron." I decided to play the casual card. He looked up and glared at me.

"Carrie? What the hell took you so long? You said you were going out for lunch. Not from Lunch till dinner! I was this close," he put his thumb and pointer finger together, "to calling the cops! I though that this guy," he gestured to Collin, "had kidnapped and raped you or something!" Collin let out a little growl, a growl? And he started shaking. I put my hand on his arm and turned towards Aaron.

"Aaron, Collin didn't touch me I swear. We just were hiking and we stopped in a clearing and talked. I completely lost track of time. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry for keeping you worried." Aaron sighed but looked defeated. That was the good thing about living with your brother, it's not like he can ground you.

"Fine, but do it again and I WILL call the cops on you."

"Okay Aaron, that's fair enough. I really am sorry though." I reached out my arms and gave Aaron a quick hug. Aaron walked back towards his room grumbling the whole times. I turned to Collin to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Collin I'll see you... later." I realized we didn't make any plans to get together after this. Collin let out a little chuckle at my confusion.

"Yup, see you later!" Then he leaned in towards me and whispered, "Leave your window open tonight." With that he kissed my check and left. I stood there for a second then went to microwave myself a quick dinner._ I wonder what he meant when he said leave your window open. Was he planning on sneaking in at night? Not that I'd mind...._ I shook my head to get rid of the little fantasy playing in my head. Besides, Aaron was a very light sleeper. I ate then watched T.V. and talked to Jackie, my best friend from New York, on the phone for a little while. I finally was tired enough and washed up and changed for bed. As I brushed my teeth and washed my face I couldn't stop thinking of Collin. His smile, his laugh, how great he looked without a shirt, how he said that he would love me... I still couldn't believe the whole day. First, I found out that the boy I loved was actually a wolf. Then he started talking about this imprinting thing, and I still don't know what I think about it. Sure on the surface it's nice, he'll always love and be there for me. But underneath I can't help but feel a little guilty. Collin is the kindest, sweetest, funniest, most lovable person on the planet, and he's stuck with me. He had told me on the car ride back that it physically hurt him to be away from me. What if one day he wakes up and realizes he doesn't love me, but because of this stupid werewolf thing he has no choice but to stay with me. I know it's selfish but I just wanted Collin to stay with me, for my own selfish reasons. I sighed as I finished brushing my teeth and walked back into my room. Just as Collin said I opened my window not really expecting anything. Then again, I hadn't been expecting anything when I met Collin...

_A/N _Here you go! Another 4 reviews = another chap! C'mon, you know you want to...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Here you go!

* * *

Caries P.O.V.

I sat bolt upright. I had the dream again, the one where Collin leaves me at the beach. This was the third time I've had this dream and still, I started to cry. Suddenly, through my tears, I heard a noise. I looked up and saw a man standing in my room. I was about to scream when I realized that it was Collin. He came over and sat next to me on my bed, taking up most of the space, and started rubbing my back. I leaned into him and sobbed into his shoulder. When I finally calmed down I kept looking down, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry Collin I just had this dream... you left me and told me you never loved me, and couldn't love me. Then you ran away and I couldn't catch you. I'm sorry for acting like such a drama queen." Collin took my chin gently in his large hands and turned my head towards him until I had to look him in the eye.

"You are not a 'drama queen' Carrie. Don't ever be embarrassed in front of me. And don't worry Carrie, I would never leave you. Ever." I smiled at him and felt the sudden urge to lean in and kiss home, so I did. Actually, it was more like I attacked him. I was already on his lap so I turned around, putting my arms around his neck and pushed my lips to his fiercely. He fell back on the bed so I was on top of him and I continued kissing him with determination. When I pulled back for air he kept kissing down my neck and nibbling on my ear. I shivered with pleasure at his lips on my neck, and brought them back to my lips to continue the kiss.

"Carrie I love you so much," Collin mumbled as his lips were pressed to mine. Then I heard footsteps walking down the hall. Damn Aaron being such a light sleeper.

"Collin, I love you to but you need to go! Aaron's coming!" He then realized that he also heard Aaron's footsteps. He gave me a quick peck on the check then jumped out my window and ran into the woods. Aaron walked into my room and looked around. Seeing me lying down (and fake sleeping) he mumbled something about hallucination and walked back towards his room. Under my covers I smiled, and thinking bout Collin I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Collins P.O.V.

My life right now couldn't be any more perfect. Carrie seems to love me, though obviously not as much as I love her, and she seems to be happy, much happier then when she first got here. I was so pumped up that I decided to phase and go for a jog. When I phased I realized there was one other person there, but I couldn't really recognize the thoughts.

_Hey Collin, it's Jacob._ I couldn't hide my surprise and I heard Jacob chuckle in his thoughts. I knew that Quil, Embry, and Seth were close to Jacob but I never really talked to him. I'm sure he was a good guy but we weren't close, and we've certainly never been alone together.

_So Collin, I hear that you imprinted?_ As soon as he mentioned Carrie I forgot about my surprise and became happy.

_Yea it's great! Today I told her about us, and she didn't even freak! Well, she did after I told her about imprinting which I thought was weird, but she's over it! She knows I'm a shape shifter and she still loves me!_ Jacob let out another chuckle.

_Slow down man! And obviously she still loves you; she's your imprint. While she might not love you as much as you love her, she still needs you. I really am happy for you Collin. Imprinting is the best experience you can go through. _ Jacob let me see a shot of him holding his imprint, Renesmee, when she was a baby. Then him hugging her, as she was about 6, then one last shot of them having a football catch when she looked about 10. I knew that she was only four, but I could clearly see those for years of Jacobs life were the best.

_Hey Jacob, there's something I want to ask. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but is it weird to see Bella everyday? After you know, being in love with her?_

_No Collin, that's not a weird question. And also no it's not awkward at all because we both know the only reason I was attracted to her was because of Renesmee. I felt Nessie in her the whole time, so I know now and there is no awkward tension._

_Also Jake, are you nervous about the Volturi coming to check up on her. To be honest, I'm kind of scared. _

_Collin I'm not scared at all. The Volturi wouldn't do anything without a good reason and they have no reason to attack us at all._ Even though that's what Jacob said I could see in his thoughts that he was a little nervous. I looked up at the sky and realized how late it had gotten. It was probably past lunch. I heard my stomach rumble.

_Jake, I'm gonna go get some food, but I'll see you tonight k?_

_Yup! See you later Collin, I'm glad we got to talk._ I ran back home and phased back. I was really happy that I got to talk a little bit with Jake. But I already started getting a slight pain in my heart from not seeing Carrie in so long. I decided that after I ate I would call her and see if we can hang out before dinner.

After a quick, but filling lunch of 5 sandwiches I called Carries cell. She answered after the first ring.

"Hello?" I felt better already, hearing that Carrie was fine.

"Hi Car, it's Collin. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out this afternoon until dinnerish?" I hear her let out a sigh.

"I really want you to Collin, but I need to fill out these college applications. That was the one condition my parents gave me. If I don't I'll get sent back to New York... and I wouldn't see you again." Her voice cracked as she said the last part.

"Oh! Well do you want me to come over and help? I promise I won't be a distraction!" Carrie let out a laugh; it was so beautiful it made my heart soar.

"Fine, but if you start distracting me I'm kicking you out!" I laughed too.

"Okay! I'll be over in a few! Love you Carrie."

"I love you to Coll. See you soon!" With that she hung up and I started my car to go to her house.

* * *

A/N thanks for the reviews~ Now let's get some more! Push that pretty little green button... I know you want to!


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N._ Sorry about the lack of posting. Sadly this week is review and next week is midterms for me, so I'm going to be busy. I'll try to post as soon as I can though!

. Carries P.O.V.

_Stupid applications! These are beyond annoying! I don't even want to go to college, I just want to stay here with Collin and get married. But if I get sent back to New York...I'll never see him. Ugh._ I turned back to the applications. I was currently filling out one to Princeton. I'd always been a good student without even trying. After the divorce instead of giving up on school I'd only paid attention to it. So, now I'm a straight A student. I jumped up when I heard the doorbell and ran over to greet Collin. I threw open the door and, to my surprise, Josh was standing there.

"Hi Carrie" Josh said with a smile, "I want to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Actually that's not a good Idea Josh. My boyfriend will be here pretty soon."

"Oh don't worry, this will only take a minute. Look Carrie, I'm very sorry for- flirting with you. I didn't know you have a boyfriend or I never would've done it. You're just so pretty I couldn't help myself!" I looked down when he said that. "So," he continued, "is there anyway we can keep being friends? Please?" After that apology I felt like I had to say okay. Besides, did he really do anything that bad?

"Okay Josh, we can be friends. But just friends." Josh smiled at me.

"Yay! Can I have a hug, friend?" Just as the question came out of his mouth I saw Collin pull up. I was sure he could hear us so I turned back to Josh.

"Sorry Josh, but that's really not a good idea. I'm sorry. But I'll see you tomorrow for work!" Josh looked upset at the rejection. He nodded his head and left. On his way out he brushed shoulders with Collin, my Collin. I suddenly realized how much I missed him. Without him here I felt like a piece of me was gone. I ran out and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. I leaned in and gave him a long, wonderful kiss. As I pulled away he let out a chuckle.

"Hello to you to Carrie. Does this count as a distraction? 'Cause after that I don't really want to be kicked out." I laughed and tried to get down from him but he laughed and said "not yet." He brought me inside while kissing me and finally put me down on my kitchen chair.

"I'm sorry for attacking you Collin-" Collins laughter rang out, interrupting me. "But when you came back I felt like I found my other half." Collin smiled and was about to say something when he saw the college application in front of me.

"Princeton? Princeton as in the on in New Jersey?" He started shaking.

"Well yeah, I doubt there's a Princeton in Alaska." He kept shaking, what is going on. Suddenly he jumped up and ran outside to my backyard. As he reached the last step he jumped and phased in mid-air. It was terrifying, but beautiful at the same time.

"Collin? What's going on please tell me what happened!" By now I'd figured out that he was shaking because he was angry, and when you get angry you phase. I slowly walked backwards and he let out a whine.

"Collin, wait here one second. I'll be right back." I ran inside and found Aarons biggest pair of shorts and ran outside and put them in front of Collin.

"Here, now you go phase and put on these pants. Maybe afterwards instead of showing our anger by turning into wolves we can get pas it by talking? Thanks." Collin paused for a second, then reach forward ad picked up the pants with his mouth and ran behind a tree. I let out a small sigh of relief. This had been the only time I've ever truly been afraid of Collin. Collin came out from behind a tree, with his head down looking upset.

"Collin, why do you look like your pet wolf has just died?" I thought maybe joking would help. I looked at the shorts that I thought seemed huge, and were only up to his muscular thigh. I had to laugh. "Nice shorts Coll!" He still didn't smile.

"Carrie, you shouldn't have followed me out here. I'm dangerous I could have seriously hurt you!"

"Collin, I know you wouldn't ever hurt me. What I want to know is why you phased." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, my previous fear forgotten.

"Carrie, I just saw that you wanted to go to Princeton and I know it's in New Jersey. I don't think I could handle you being that far away from me and I overreacted. I'm so sorry Car, if you want me to leave then just tell me.

"Collin," I pulled his face towards him, "if you leave me, I'll die on the inside. And I don't want to go to Princeton! My mom just sent me the application and she said I'd better fill it out or else I'd go back. She also sent me one to Harvard, Stanford, and Yale. But I don't want to go to an ivy league. I want to go to Washington University and stay here with you, all right?"

"I can't, I can't make you do that." His voice trembled with each word.

"If you have good enough grades to go to an ivy league.. I can't make you stay in La Push!"

"Collin listen to me. You. Are. Not. Making. Me. Stay. This is my own choice, I want to be with you so I will be. Alright? Great now will you help me fill out these forms?"

A few hours later I had finished with all of my applications.

"Well Collin, I think I can safely say that sucked."

"Yup I'm with you on that one!" I leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips.

"So, you want to do something tonight?" I raised one eyebrow suggestively and his face fell. "We don't have to if you don't want to..."  
"No, it's not that Car, I really do want to. But there's something going on with the wolves tonight. We have to go meet with the bloodsuckers because-"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that there are vampires? Like drink people blood, garlic drives them off serious vampires?" Collin laughed again.

"Yes to real vampires no to the garlic. But the vamps were meeting with, the Cullens', are vegetarian vamps." When he said vegetarian he made quotation marks with his fingers. "They only drink animals blood, and one of the wolves in my pack imprinted on one of their daughters. You see, one of them, Bella, fell in love with another vampire, Edward, when she was human. They got married and he got her pregnant. She almost died while giving birth but Edward changed her and now she's a vampire...."

By the time Collin finished the story it was fifteen minutes later.

"So you mean to tell me you're meeting the Cullens to plan an attack on the Volturi? What if the Volturi hurt you!" Collin laughed.

"I can take care of myself Carrie. Don't worry. But I have to go now, so I'll see you tomorrow at work!" I got excited when I realized I would see him tomorrow.

"Okay Collin, but be careful." I leaned in and when our lips connected fireworks went off, just like always. Our lips were perfectly synchronized and I felt like I was in heaven. Finally he pulled away and gave me that amazing half smile.

"Okay Carrie see you tomorrow!" He then stood up gave me one last kiss, and left.

* * *

Press the pretty little green button.... Do it for Collin and Carrie!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N. Even though ive gotten only a small amount of reviews for this story I'll keep it going, mostly because of TwilightDreamer.22. So enjoy

. Carries P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since Collin met with the vampires, and my life has fallen into a pattern. Monday and Wednesday I work with Collin, Friday I work with Josh and Tuesday and Thursday I work on college forms and hang out with Aaron. Every night Collin and me go on a date, and I don't expect today to be any different. It's a Thursday so I decided I would sleep in late. I woke up at 11:30 and got up in a good mood. I know something good is going to happen today. After I showered and got dressed I heard the doorbell ring. I wonder who it is? I went to open the door and let out a scream.

"Jackie!" I ran and hugged my best friend. I stepped back to look at her.

"Jackie you look good!" She still had her mousy brown straight hair and glasses, and she was still about an inch shorter then me. But something seemed different, she seemed to carry herself taller with more confidence.

"And what about you Carrie? Hubba hubba! You look great!" We stood in the doorway and laughed until we cried. We chatted for a little while and I decided that we should go out. We got in the car to the Forks mall and we started talking.

"I can't believe you and Aaron went through all this trouble!"

"C'mon Car, we'd do anything for you! Oh I forgot to tell you but we got work off for you tomorrow! I'm staying until Monday and we have no work to interrupt us!" Josh would be upset he's missing me this week but oh well. We pulled into the mall and stopped into one of our favorite stores, Forever 21. When we left the store an hour later Jackie had 3 new shirts and one dress, while I had 1 new dress that I know Collin will love, a pair of shorts and a tank top. We were both in a great mood as we walked back to the car when suddenly 3 tall men stepped in front of us. We hadn't parked are car in the parking lot because there were no more spaces, so our car was parked in a secluded space. If we screamed I doubt anyone would hear us.

"Hello Ladies, enjoying your day?" Jackie started quivering next to me. She once had an abusive boyfriend and now she was afraid of most guys.

"Yes we are, thank you. But we really need to be going so..." I tried to step around the guy but he put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me back.

"I want that one. She seems feisty," The guy next to the one holding me said.

"I don't know Brian, I think I might want her too."

"Then lets share!" The guys laughed and I was starting to get really scared. I tried to escape the mans grip but to no avail. He turned me around so I faced him.

"Hey pretty lady give me a kiss."

"Help somebody help!" I turned around screaming and saw another guy was holding onto Jackie. The man grabbed my face and crushed it up to his. He started kissing me forcefully and all I could do was stand there and let him do it. _Please Collin, come and save me before it's to late. _The guy pulled away with a smile. I heard Jackie sobbing behind me. _Please._

A/N Please try to review! C'mon, you can do it!


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N _Thanks for the reviews :)

Carries P.O.V

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He then crushed me against the wall of the building next to us, pressing his lips to mine. He put his hand under my shirt and started going up, towards my chest.

"Get your hands off of her. Now!" I heard a new voice snarl. I recognized it as Collin. He was shaking worse then I'd ever seen. I hope he doesn't phase in front of Jackie. The man pulled away from me but kept his hand under my shirt and brought it up. Suddenly Collin leashed out and grabbed the man holding me, as if he were a feather. He picked him up by his neck and pushed him against the wall. By now the two other guys had run away, but Collin only cared about the one who hurt me. Jackie ran and threw her arms around me, still sobbing. I turned my attention back to Collin, but still heard Jackie and realized she was dialing 911.

"Now you listen to me your perverted son of a bitch. We're calling the cops and you're going to jail. If you get out, and ever touch anybody again I will find you, and I will kill you. Understand me?" The man managed to stutter a yes even though his face was turning purple. "Now apologize to her! Do it!" The man looked at me.

"I'm s- sorry." Then we heard sirens and Collin let go of the man as he fell to the ground. Jackie ran over to the policeman and informed him on what happened. I ran over to Collin and started crying in his chest. He stroked my hair and whispered soothingly "it'll be alright Carrie. I'm here now. I'll never do let anything bad happen to you. You are my life; if something happens to you then I'll die. I'm here now Car, it's all right. I love you."

"I know Collin, it was just so scary I thought he was going to..." I just cried harder and held myself closer to him. Jackie walked up behind me.

"So, I'm guessing this is the infamous boyfriend? Collin, right?" Collin smiled at her as I stopped crying.

"Yup. And I'm guessing this is the infamous best friend? Jackie, Right?" Jackie laughed and nodded. She turned and whispered to me low enough so she thought Collin couldn't hear, but I know he could.

"Carrie, he's like a freakin model! I'd keep him!" I smiled at her.

"I'm planning on keeping him Jackie. And yea, he's pretty hot." I felt Collins silenced laughter at the irony of me calling him 'hot'. The three of us started walking back to the car, Collins hand still around my waist. Once we were all settled in with Collin driving Jackie Leaned towards the front of the car.

"So, Collin, what were you doing in a random parking lot?" Collin looked at me.

"Uhm, I was going to the mall to buy Carrie a present and the parking lot was full so I went to the other one, and heard Carrie screaming for help so I came running."

"But what if they had guns? They could've shot you."

"For saving Carrie it's a risk I'm willing to risk it." Jackie smiled at me and whispered, "We need to talk." After Collin drove us home Jackie excused herself to go unpack and told me to take my time.

After she was inside Collin whispered to me, "so you think I'm pretty hot huh?" I giggled.

"Eh, you're alright."

"But you did say you were planning on keeping me, I definitely heard that." I just turned to smile at him and then leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, it was a short sweet kiss, but conveyed the emotions I was feeling. Love, happiness, and the desire to be with him. I pulled away from him, still smiling.

"Bye Collin, see you again soon. Love you."

"Love you to Car. See you soon." Then I walked inside and he pulled away, my own knight in furry armor.

* * *

A/N Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N_ Sorry guys, but I'm going on winter break, and going to the Caribbean! That's good for me, but sadly that means I won't be able to update my story for about a week. But I promise I'll write a new chap as soon as I get back! Happy Holidays!

Carries P.O.V.

That night Jackie was talking to me nonstop.

"Carrie, I have to talk to you. I think that Collin actually... loves you." I had to smile at that.

"Jackie, I know he loves me. I love him to."

"Carrie," Jackie said slowly, "You've only known him for what, two weeks? That's not enough time to know you love someone! You need at least, I don't know a year?" I was starting to get angry with Jackie.

"Jackie, it was love at first sight. I know that we always agreed that there was no such thing as love at first sight, or destiny. But I just met Collin and I knew that he was the one for me! After dating him I know I don't ever want to be with anyone else!" Jackie shot me an angry look.

"Car, this isn't you! You always said that you didn't even believe in love! And know you're saying you're in love and were since the first moment you met him? That's just... just... bullshit!" I think that in my entire life, and I've known Jackie since we were four, I've only ever heard her swear once. And she was really really angry.

"Carrie, we had our whole lives ahead of us! We weren't going to get married, just focus on our careers! I was going to be a marine biologist and you were going to be an interior designer! What happened? What happened to the Carrie I knew?" Jackie looked like she was on the verge of tears. I reached out and hugged her.

"Jackie, it's still the same old me. I'm still going to be an interior designer and you're still going to be a marine biologist. I'm just going to be in love while I do it! And Jackie, I'm confident that you will also fall in love, okay?" Jackie looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Car, I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm just jealous. I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help myself. I feel like you're so happy and I never will be." Jackie and I spent the next 15 minutes consoling each other and making up. We started laughing and giggling again and all was well. I felt my phone vibrating and looked at my caller I.D. It was Collin on his cell. I flipped open my phone eagerly.

"Hey Collin! What's up?" I knew how much I missed him and knew that even though I missed him, for him it would be ten times worse.

"Hey Car." I sighed with relief as I heard the sound of his voice. "I was wondering if you and Jackie would like to come to a bonfire that we're having tonight?" I looked at Jackie for approval and she nodded.

"Sure Coll, what time will you pick us up?" We worked out the details and I hung up to get dressed. Jackie and I spent a lot more time then was necessary to get ready, but sometimes a girl just needs to look nice. I ended up wearing black jeans slightly rolled up and a tight aquamarine colored v-neck top, with blue beading around it. I wore jewelry and put on makeup. Jackie was wearing a casual green dress, which looked great on her. When Collin came to pick us up and looked at me his eyes seemed to pop out of his head. He leaned in to kiss me but I said "Uh uh. You can't mess up my lip-gloss. Cheek only." Collin grumbled but still kissed me on the cheek and opened my, and Jackie's car door.

The legends at the bonfire were amazing. I finally understood how important Collin being a wolf is, and how much of a hero he truly is. I sat on Collins lap the entire time, and stayed very warm. Jackie sat on his other side, and seemed to be subconsciously leaning into his warmth. After the legends were done and they served the food Collin brought us around to introduce us to the pack. First he led us up to Seth Clearwater, a member of his pack.

"Hi Carrie, I've heard so much about you. And you must be Jackie." He tossed out a smile at both of us. Throughout the night we met many different people. We met Jacob, Leah, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil and we even met the alpha, Sam. Finally Collin announced we were going to meet his best friend, Brady. As soon as we got there and saw him Jackie and Brady both seemed to stop breathing. They were both staring at each other like the other was the only person in the world. Like the way Collin and I look at each other. I turned to whisper to Collin.

"Did what I think just happen just happen?" Collin just smiled at me.

"Hey Jackie, do you want to go on a walk?" Jackie couldn't even speak she just nodded. Brady and Jackie started walking down the beach together. Collin and I walked over to the food. I got one hot dog with ketchup, while Collin got 10 with all the fixings.

"Collin if we ever get married we're going to need to set aside a bank account entirely for your crazy diet." Collin seemed to choke on his food

"Get married? Like as in bride and groom, till death do us part?" I just laughed.

"Yea Coll, that's usually what a wedding entails. But I didn't mean to suggest I want you to propose to me anytime soon. I'm not even a senior yet! I've got a career ahead of me!" Collin calmed down a bit and smiled at me.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yea, you I think I remember you saying it once or twice," I teased Collin. He leaned in to kiss me and this time I allowed him. I felt my pulse quickening, as the kiss grew more and more intense. I heard a cough interrupt us, but I ignored it and kept going. The person cleared their voice again and I finally stopped.

"What?" I snapped at the person. I looked up and saw Brady and Jackie laughing.

"Car I'm gonna be hanging out with Brady for a little while, and he'll bring me home later." I hugged her goodbye and sat back down with Collin.

"Hey Collin, Aaron is sleeping at his girlfriends house tonight, and Jackie's busy with Brady so I have the whole house to myself..." Collin didn't hesitate as he jumped up, grabbed my hands and dragged me to his car. I laughed the whole way to the car. We got to the house in ten minutes less then it took us to get there, Collin was driving so fast. When we got to my house Aaron ran to my side in inhuman speed and picked me up newlywed style and took my inside the house, kissing me the whole time. He walked straight into my bedroom and he had laid down on the bed keeping me on top of him.

"Wait Collin, there's something I need to tell you... I've never done _this _before." Collin looked up at me and smiled.

"It's okay Car, I haven't either. I learned I was a shape shifter when I was 13, and since then I've been waiting for my imprint. Waiting for you." With that I brought his lips back to mine and gave myself to him fully.

Later that night when we were done, and just lying in bed together I turned to face him.

"Collin," I whispered to him.

"Mhmmm," Collin murmured half asleep.

"I love you so much." Collin turned and whispered to me.

"I love you too Car, it's just you and me, together forever." With that I fell asleep in his arms.

Please review! Happy Holidays.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N Back from the holidays, enjoy!_

Carries P.O.V.

I woke up this morning with an aura of happiness. I had spent the night in Collins arms, and had given him the greatest gift I possibly could everything was perfect. But what had happened to Jackie? I eased out of bed and threw on my underwear, stopping to admire Collins perfect chest. I sighed in content, thinking about how lucky I was. I couldn't believe that I had been so lucky to get a great guy like Collin. I guess after so much bad luck it was about time I got some happiness. I tiptoed into the kitchen and called Jackie's cell. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello Car? Oh my god. You wouldn't believe the night I had. You know that argument we had last night? I take it back, I take it all back! Love at first sight is real, and alive. Last night was perfect. I walked with Brady down the beach and we talked until the sun rose, then I fell asleep in his arms. He didn't try to feel me up or kiss me, it was just perfect! He said that he's going to spend the rest of the day with me too! I hope you don't mind!" I had to laugh at how excited she was.

"No Jackie I don't mind at all, but can I talk to Brady for a second?"

"Brady?" I could hear the confusion in her voice. "Uhm all right."

"Hello Carrie. Why'd you want to talk to me?"

I started whispering into the phone. "Brady, are you going to tell her about...you today? Because I'm just warning you that I'm 100% sure she will either cry, faint, or do both." He laughed at my reaction.

"I think I can handle it Carrie, but thanks. I've got to go now Jackie's waiting for me. I'll see you around. Bye." Then he hung up on me. I heard footsteps and Collin walked into the kitchen.

"Who are you talking to?" Collin yawned and I could hear how tired he was in his voice.

"Oh, you know. My other boyfriend." I joked with him. Collin let out a growl.

"Gosh Coll, can't you take a joke?" He walked over towards me and put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"No, I can't. Not when it comes to you being with someone else." I swatted him with my hand.

"Yeah yeah you love me I know. Don't worry Collin, I love you with all my soul, and will never love anyone else. What do you say we go take a shower, then feed the wolf?" I heard his stomach grumble and lead him to the shower laughing.

We were in the kitchen eating breakfast when I heard a knock on my door. I looked at Collin who was growling under his breath. I wonder who it could be? I ran to the door and opened it and to my surprise found Josh.

"Hey Car, where were you yesterday at work? I missed you. I thought you were sick or something so I came over to take care of you." Collin walked up behind me and protectively placed his hand on the small of my back.

"I've got taken care of Carrie covered. Don't worry." Josh backed up a few inches taking in Collins menacing size and face. I pushed Collin backwards and made a face at him.

"Thanks Josh, but I feel fine. I took the day of because a New York friend of mine is in town. But thank you for stopping by. I'll see you soon!" He mumbled bye then ran into his car and drove away. I turned to face a shaking Collin. I wrapped my arms around him and looked into his eyes.

"Gosh Collin, must you be so overprotective?" He just looked at me and smiled his breathtaking smile making me immediately lose my train of thought. He started kissing me and picked me up and sat me on the kitchen table so I was closer to his height. I was starting to get into the kiss when I heard another car pull into the driveway. I was going to keep going but Collin pulled away.

"Aaron," he muttered as he planted a kiss on my cheek and ran towards my bedroom, to go out my window no doubt, at a supernatural speed. Aaron walked inside and saw me sitting by myself.

"Hey Car, where'd Jackie go?"

"Oh Uhm she had some things she wanted to pick up from the drug store. Afterwards I'm meeting her at the beach, so I'll go now. How was Jessica's house?" Jessica was his girlfriend. He just smiled at me.

"I'll tell you when you're older. Now go have fun with Jackie." I laughed and ran to the door and got in my car. I pulled out and started heading for the first beach. I forgot how much I loved the beach, and the soothing sounds of the water. I was sitting by the waters edge and was thinking to myself when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Josh.

"Hey Carrie, didn't think I'd ever see you again without your body guard." I laughed at how true his joke was. It was rare that I'd find myself without Collin.

"Yeah I decided he needed some time off from the job. So how's life?" He made a small face at me.

"Actually not great. Carrie there's something I need to get off my chest. I know that I've only seen you every other day for two weeks, but I think that I may love you. And I know that I'd be much better for you then Collin. I'd let you have more free space and you can hang out with whichever guys you want. I'd be happy as long as I knew you loved me. Carrie, please just let me kiss you once, and prove to you that were meant to be." He started leaning in towards me before I found my voice.

"Josh stop. I'm sorry but I love Collin, and I can't be with anyone else." He made a face at me.

"How can you say that? You haven't even ever kissed me! Or felt my hand, or a hug. I'm going to prove to you that we should be together!" He leaned in towards me and started kissing me. I tried to push him away but he was too strong. God! Why can't I ever just be allowed happiness! I stopped trying to fight it off and just became non responsive until he was done. When he finally pulled away he smiled.

"That was amaz-" Before he could even finish his sentence I kicked him as hard as I could in the gut, then punched him in the nose. He fell over with pain and I ran towards my car. The nerve of that guy! As I shut my car door and sped away I saw a wolf following me through the woods. It was midnight black and I recognized it as Collin. I pulled over my car by the side of the road and walked into the woods. I waited beside a tree until Collin came out, just wearing a pair of shorts. He came over and pulled me into his muscular arms.

"Oh Carrie! I heard you yell stop and came running but by the time I got there you had already beaten the crap out of him. I'm so proud of you." I just stood there for a minute thinking of what to say.

"I wish you would've been there Collin." I said it so quietly that a human would have missed it. He turned me around and looked me in the eye.

"Carrie I am so sorry. Seth caught scent of a new vampire and he thought it was the Volturi, since they should be coming soon, so we all had to phase and run to help. It was a false alarm but when I realized you were in danger I was already 10 miles away. I ran as fast as I could but it was too late. I'm so sorry I'll never let this happen again." I let him embrace me because I believed him. I knew he loved me way too much to let this happen to me again. He's save me in the past and I know he'll continue to save me in the future.

"It's okay Collin. I still love you." Then I leaned in for a kiss.

_A/N please review if you like it, or hate it! I love feedback!_


	15. AN Please Read

Hey guys,

I really hate to do this but I haven't been getting any reviews, and if no one is following my story than I don't really see the need to continue posting chapters. If you want me to keep it up then please post a review, so I will know.

Thanks, Iloveedwardxo


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N_ Thank you to sandman's lady and dreamer08 for their reviews.

Carries P.O.V.

"Jackie I'm going to miss you so much!" I gave Jackie a huge hug. It was Sunday night and Jackie was leaving and going back to New York.

"Don't worry Carrie, I'll see you again soon... very soon. I'm going to miss you, but also I don't know how long I can stay away from my imprint." Jackie smiled at Brady who was visibly upset that Jackie was going back to New York. I had a feeling I was going to be seeing a lot of Jackie.

"Alright Jackie, I'll see you soon. I love you so much!"

"Love you to sister!" With that Jackie got one last hug from me and went to say goodbye to Brady. When they were done we waved her goodbye as she got in her taxi towards the airport.

"I guess it's kind of good that she's not going to be here this week, man. The leech coven is supposed to come Friday." Brady just shrugged his shoulders at Collins remark. Probably thinking of Jackie.

"Collin, Carrie, sorry but I have to go... just for a little." Within seconds Brady was out of sight, and we heard a howl off in the distance. I bet he was remembering when he told Jackie about himself. I was right about her, she cried, and then fainted. Then woke up and cried, then fainted once more. But she accepted it all much more easily then I did. I was so happy Jackie knew what really love feels like. Speaking of love... I turned to Collin.

"Am I going to go with you when the Volturi comes?" Collin looked at me and snorted. Then he started cracking up before looking at my face and he realized I was serious.

"Not a chance. There's no way I would ever willingly bring you that close to a vampire. If they smelt a human then who knows what they'd do."

"But Collin, according to the psychic they're coming this Friday! What do I do all day? Just stay at work late by myself?"

"That's exactly what I was hopping you will do! That way they wouldn't be able to smell you or anything! I'm glad you're okay with it." I just frowned and swatted Collin lightly on his muscular shoulder, knowing if I hit him harder I would hurt myself. I looked up into his sparkling brown eyes and lost my train of thought.

"Hey Collin, Aaron isn't going to be here until 8 o'clock, so I have the house to myself all day..." I let my sentence trail of suggestively. Collin didn't need the extra help as he picked me up and carried me back to my bedroom, kissing me the entire time.

It was Friday. The day I'd been dreading the entire week. I knew that Collin was going to face the Volturi and that they were very dangerous and he could be hurt. I was a bundle of nerves as I got to work, and realized that Josh hadn't been there the entire week. Weird, I hoped he was okay. It was almost closing time, and I had been the only one at work (Embry was also a werewolf and was fighting with Collin) so was feeling kind of lonely when I heard the footsteps. I looked up and saw Josh, but something was weird about him. He looked even paler then he was before, and seemed stronger. Not like he had gotten muscles, just more solid. And his eyes, that had once been a beautiful blue were now a murky brown.

"Jo-Josh?" He just smiled at me. The smile wasn't his usual one, and it gave me the chills.

"Hello princess. Are you ready to have some fun?" His voice sounded different, deeper and more intimidating. What had happened to him? He started walking towards me slowly.

"Josh, what are you doing? You need to back away. Collins going to be here soon..." I tried to bluff my way out of it. He let out a teeth-rattling laugh.

"You mean you're dog? No, I'm pretty sure he's with the Volturi right now." I let out a little gasp. How did he know? "Didn't see that one coming did you princess? Well let me tell you a little secret. I've been changed, and I'm a vampire now. And you are coming with me." Before I could scream he knocked me on the head with his fist, and everything went black.

_A/N_ Cliffy! If you want more than review, review, review!


	17. Chapter 16

_A/N _Sorry about the wait, my computer decided it hates me and barely works. It's a miracle I even got it working long enough to post this chap! Enjoy.

Chapter 19. Carries P.O.V.

When I woke up I had forgotten where I was. All I knew is that I was inside and there was no light.

"Collin," I called out, my voice scratchy. I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Not quite princess." After hearing Josh's horrible voice I remembered everything. Suddenly I heard a switch and a dim light bulb went on. I looked up into Josh's terrifying, yet beautiful pale face. All I wanted at that moment is to be in Collins arms with him holding me close. God I missed home so much. Without him near me I felt like there was no point to me living.

"So princess I'm guessing you would like to know what's going on. Well let me explain this to you, it would be rude to not show courtesy to my guests. So you see, after you rejected my kiss I was pretty upset, I usually get everything I want. In my fury I drove off to Seattle and was walking the streets at night by myself when suddenly I was attacked. I felt a bite in my neck and then they were gone. I felt an intense fire coursing through my veins and then four days later I woke up, and here I am, a vampire. I managed to track down the female vamp that changed me, but she wouldn't tell me why she changed me, she just told me the story of the vampires and the werewolves. Eventually I discovered that I have a power, I can hide my own and other people's scents. That means that your precious little Collin won't be able to track you down." He stopped for a minute and I let all of this new information soak in. If Josh was a vampire it meant that I couldn't outrun him, or just kick him like I did last time. I looked up at him.

"But why did you kidnap me?" He laughed.

"Easy Carrie, I came to get what you wouldn't give me when you were a human. But I want you to give it to me willingly, so until then know that I have easy access to your brother and friend. That means that if they were to have an 'accident' that it may, or may not be my fault. Oh and by the way, you have a mouthwatering scent." With that he flounced out of the room laughing. Oh god, what had I gotten myself into?

Collins P.O.V.

After the cheering finally silenced down I made my way back to the shop, to check on Carrie. The meeting with the Volturi had been fairly uneventful. There was a little arguing, Aro tried to use the small female vamps pain powers against us but Bella blocked it. Then the Volturi gave up and fled. I doubt if Carrie had been there it would have changed anything. It was a waste of my time, the time I could have been spending with the one person in this world who makes my cursed life worth it. As I neared the garage I knew something was off. I couldn't smell her scent anywhere. Even if she had already left and went back home it would still be lingering. This has to be the work of a leech. Who else could have this power? I searched my thoughts but I was the only one still in my wolf form. I turned on my tail and ran faster then I ever have all the way back to the Cullens mansion. I ran back up and the pissy blond leech answered the door.

"Which wolf are you?" She was obviously confused as to why I was there. The only wolves that ever stopped by were Jacob, Quil, Seth and Embry.

"I'm Collin. Which Vamp are you?" She just glared at me and Jacob came to the door. He was still smiling because of the victory earlier today. When he saw my face his smile disappeared.

"What is it Collin?" His face seemed like he truly cared about what was wrong with me. And I'm sure by my face he could tell something was wrong. After all having the one and only person that kept you to his earth disappear was a monstrosity.

"Jacob, it's- it's Carrie." Then I couldn't help myself I started to cry. Not lots of tears, just lots of noise. Gut-wrenching heartbroken tears for the love of my life. Suddenly Edward walked into the room with his face appearing even paler then usual. He quickly turned to Jacob and filled him in on what happened. By now the tears have subsided and my sorrow was replaced by my anger. How could somebody do this to me? How could some vamp do this to Carrie? She was just minding her own business... Wait, shouldn't Josh have been there too? I should've smelt his disgusting scent. But Carrie said he had been sick for 5 days... Suddenly I made the connection. I snapped my head up and looked at Edward whose expression told me he agreed with me and knew that it was bad. Jacob gave Edward and me an aggravated look. I couldn't even face him as Edward explained my epiphany. Anger and hatred bubbled up inside of me. Even if I couldn't smell her I WOULD find her, even if it's the last thing I do....

_A/N_ If you wasn't to know what happens next then review..... MWAHAHAH


	18. Chapter 18

_A/S. Sorry about the wait, my computer broke and I couldn't get a new chap :(. But I'm back now! So enjoy _

Carries P.O.V.

I woke up after a fitful night of sleep, and still felt the dull aching feeling in my heart knowing that Collin was out there somewhere without me. I know now what he meant when he said it physically hurt him to be away from me. I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear the footsteps until they were right outside of my door. I decided that I would fake sleeping, and maybe he would go away. He came in a foot through the door and I felt his gaze on me. I concentrated on taking deep even breaths and he seemed to believe the fib. He sighed and started muttering to himself as he walked back out and left me alone to my miserable thoughts.

_I need a plan to get out of here. I can't live this way for another day, much less a week. I know that Josh has nothing but time now that he's a vampire, so he surely could out-wait me._ The feelings I had were of dread and horror. I knew that because he could erase scents Collin wouldn't be able to save me. This was one more problem I had to get myself out of. I was suddenly hit by a wave of exhaustion. Then I did something I hadn't done since I heard about my parents divorce, I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up sometime later and was surprised by the sleep I had gotten, where I didn't have any dreams. I always have dreams... I wonder where Collin is? I opened my eyes and it all came back to me. I was sleeping on the floor in some building...somewhere... and who knows what was going to happen to me.

"And sleeping beauty is awake again!" I recognized the voice as the person who made my life go from perfect to miserable. I decided it was best to just ignore the voice.

"I know you're awake, Carrie. There's no fooling me. I don't need sleep so I've been here the whole night and I can tell when your breathing pattern changes." Okay... creepy much? I still didn't answer Josh

"So Carrie, have you made your decision yet?" I looked up into his now piercing red eyes.

"Yes Josh, and I'd rather you kill me then have to be with you. I could never be with anyone besides Collin." Josh let out a frustrated laugh, showing me his fangs.

"Ahh Carrie I never thought you were so selfish. I think you're forgetting that I could very easily hurt your friend or your brother. And there's nothing stopping me."

"Oh Josh, but there is. You really think that the wolves would leave my brother alone once they realized someone took me? And as for Jackie, I'm sure Brady headed out to New York as soon as he heard. So you have no way of getting me to do what you want." He let out a sigh; he obviously hadn't brought the wolves protection into the equation.

"Carrie, I really don't want to make you be with me by force so we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way. Threatening and torture." He then ran out of the room and back in with superhuman speed. In his hand was a knife.

"So, what would you rather? Be with me, or be stubborn and get hurt. I really don't want to hurt you Carrie, but you leave me no choice." He walked forward and I had no choice but to step backwards. He had me cornered and he raised the knife high over his head.

Please Collin, you said we were together forever, don't let our forever end now, I love you.

Just then Josh grabbed me arm and cut a long deep wound into it. I let out a blood-curdling scream before letting the darkness overwhelm me.

Collins P.O.V.

I was running as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going but I let my senses take over. I was being led by my heart, which seemed to know where Carrie was. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain all over my body, and I collapsed onto the ground.

"_Dude, are you okay?"_ I recognized the thought as Seth's. Seth and Jake were the only ones who came with me. The rest were scared for the safety of their imprints, or were running patrol around the reservation and especially Aaron's house. The second he heard Paul ran off to New York to protect Jackie. He felt bad he wasn't around to help, but his imprint comes first and I respect that.

The pain had lessened and now it was over. I looked around and realized I wasn't being attacked by anyone. My gut told me that it wasn't me or another member of the pack that was in trouble, it was Carrie. Seth and Jake both gasped in their minds and we continued forward. I could hardly bare to think of Carries name, because just thinking of her beautiful face made me feel like breaking down and crying. I couldn't imagine living without her, and I know that I need to find her soon for my own sake. Now that I knew that she was in some kind of pain I managed to push my legs even harder, just repeating Carrie, Carrie, Carrie in my head. I needed to get there and rescue my Carrie, my imprint.

Carries P.O.V.

I woke up to feel my blood throbbing in my head. My left arm lay at my side limp, and covered in blood. I looked up into Josh's piercing eyes.

"Change your mind yet Carrie?" I spat at his feet.

"Never Josh, the only one I'll ever want is Collin." He just laughed.

"Well, I think that I gave you enough 'motivation' for today. But don't worry I'll give you some more, worse, tomorrow." We sat in silence for a while before I felt the need to ask him a question that's been bothering me throughout this entire ordeal.

"So, Josh I have a question for you. Why? I mean you're a vampire now, so obviously girls will find you attractive. I don't see why you need to waste your time with me." My voice sounded pathetic and weak, even to me. Josh let out a startling laugh.

"But Carrie, don't you see I'm not wasting my time. I have all the time in the world, so I might as well spend some of it entertaining myself. I even have this all planned out, within the next week or so you'll cave in and forget all about what's his name, the dog. After that I'll have you as the perfect little trophy wife for about 10 years. When you turn 30 I'll figure out what to do with you. After all, I can't look 18 and be married to a 30 year old." I let out a shudder at the thought of being with him for ten years. I'd been with him for two days and I already was welcoming death. But I knew I wouldn't let myself die for one reason only. Collin. If he came and found me dead I knew he would be crushed. I'm not sure why he imprinted on me, but I know its strong enough that he'd be upset if I died. I knew that if he died I would die on the inside, too. After a few more minutes Josh got up to leave. Well, excuse me but I have to go suck some blood. It's hard being locked up with someone with your scent and to control my thirst. But then again if you don't cooperate with me I might not have to..." And with that Josh turned on his heel, locked the door and left me alone, without anyone especially without my Collin.

_A/S Enjoy! And read and review if you want to find out what happens...._


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N thanks for all of the reviews!_

_

* * *

_

Carries P.O.V.

When I woke up I felt a deep throbbing in my arm, and I knew today I was going to suffer a punishment much, much worse.

"So what do you think Carrie? Knife, axe, or matches?" I looked up into Josh's hateful glance with an obviously confused expression on my face. "For your torture, Carrie. That is unless you changed your mind...?" I just shook my head. "Well, I guess if that's the way you want it."

"Wait, Josh- am I going to get some food? I've already gone two days without food and a human can only go four without dying from dehydration." My throat was raspy due to the lack of water. My stomach was constantly aching from the absence of food.

"Well of course, my princess. You dying wouldn't due me much good would it. Well I can't cook so why don't I order a pizza and we can both eat. Pizza for you, and delivery boy for me! What kind would you like?" All this talk of pizza had my mouth watering, but it seemed to good to believe.

"Uhm pepperoni, and please water." He smiled at me, and it sent a shiver up my spine, which still hurt from lying on the dusty floor.

"As you wish, my darling." He then picked up my hand and kissed it, leaving me with a dirty, burning feeling. He left the room and I waited for the obvious click to symbolize the room being locked, but I never heard it. I slowly crawled across the room, I couldn't walk well because my muscles were all so sore. I reached up with my right arm, because my left was so cut up and swollen, and tried to turn the knob. To my surprise the door opened. I pushed against the wall to make myself get up and slowly made my way through the threshold to see where I was...

* * *

Collins P.O.V.

I pumped my legs as hard as I possibly could, knowing that I had to go and rescue Carrie before it was to late was a big enough incentive for me to run faster then I thought was physically possible. I hadn't slept in over two days, not since the night before the volturi came. I knew that Jacob and Seth were exhausted, but I couldn't stop and take any risk that it would be too late for Carrie. My heart felt a little tug towards the east and I slightly shifted where we were running. I had the feeling that I would be there soon, I don't know how I knew, I just knew. Before I knew it we were standing on the edge of the forest and saw a road sign that read welcome to Salem, Oregon.

_Great,_ thought Seth. _I've always wanted to go there._ His thoughts were dripping with sarcasm.

_Can it Seth!_ Jacob seemed to understand that I was not in the mood to be messed with. I didn't care if we were in the North pole, as long as it meant we were near my love. I felt another jolt of pain go through my body and I let out a long deliberate how. I knew she was in pain, but I also knew that she wasn't gone yet. I still had the chance to rescue her, to save her life, as well as my own.

* * *

Carries P.O.V.

As I pushed through the doorway I looked around in surprise. I seemed to be in a deserted store. There were shelves everywhere and there was dust covering all of them. The store wasn't big but it wasn't so small that it would make an uncomfortable living space. I saw that Josh had set up a couch and TV. so he could have some sort of entertainment when he wasn't torturing me. Thinking about Josh, were was he? I turned my head to take in the room several more times, but to no avail. I still couldn't find him anywhere. He must have gone out to pick up the pizza, and hunt on his way there. I decided I would take the opportunity to try and make my escape. I tried to take another step, but I was to weak to do so. I collapsed and just lay down on the floor, for who knows how long. I tried to move but I could barely even manage to lift a finger. I finally was able to drag myself across the floor of the store, getting closer and closer to the door. I was about a foot away when I heard the door creak open. I looked up into the blinding sunlight, hoping with all my soul that it wasn't Josh. But it was, and in his hand instead of a pepperoni pizza, was a gun. I gasped as I looked at his gun. He smiled down on me, his wicked, maniacal smile.

"Well, it seems like someone woke up from her nap, eh?" I couldn't even manage a response I was so exhausted. "Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten the pizza, and accidentally gotten a gun. Funny how that works out!" I tried to meet his eyes and was surprised to see how exuberant the red in his eyes were. I had the feeling that it wasn't a good thing he had his strength up. Finally, I managed to find my voice.

"Josh, why would you need a gun?" He looked at me in a way that made me want to run away and never look back.

"I think you know why Carrie, you're not a dumb girl."

"Josh, honey," it physically hurt me to call him honey but I need to calm him down somehow, "I think you should put down the gun. It doesn't need to come to that." Suddenly I realized something. "Wait Josh, why would you even need a gun? If you wanted to k-" I took a deep breath and continued, "kill me, then you could just hit me, or bite me, or drink my blood!" He let out a smile.

"I think it'll be easier to cover my tracks with a gun, especially since this gun has Collins fingerprints all over it." I let out a little gasp. "It's a great plan, really. If you chose him then I figure I might as well let him get what he deserves! I noticed that one time he was in a gun store with his friend Brady. He picked up the gun and ran his hand down it, before putting it back. I quickly took the gun and brought it back to my house. You see Carrie; vampires don't have fingerprints so the cops will have to blame your death on Collin. I'll be bummed your dead, but at least Collin will be behind bars." I had to take quick breaths in and out. The thought of Collin in any kind of trouble made me upset.

"Josh, please don't, I'll marry you! I'll do whatever you want if you just leave Collin alone!"

"Actually Carrie," he said with a slight smile "it's too late. I rather like this idea." I decided to try and calm him down again. I softened my voice and started talking quietly to him.

"Josh, this isn't you. This isn't the real you. I'm so sorry I broke your heart but you know that I love Collin. Josh I really want to be your friend, I missed you so much the week you were...changing." He started to raise his gun towards my heart, but his face betrayed his emotions. I could tell he didn't really want to kill me but knew he would die any other way. Collin would rip him apart.

"Josh, I would protect you from Collin. You know he'll do whatever I say. He loves me too much to make me unhappy. Someday Josh you'll find that love too. Just please, put away the gun and take me home." Talking this long was making me dizzy and I knew that pretty soon I was going to pass out. Josh hesitated for a moment, and I was so delusional I thought he was actually going to put the gun down, But then he steadied it so it was at my heart.

"I'm so sorry Carrie, I'm so sorry." Josh could barely speak in more then a whisper. Jus then three things happened at once; the door opened as someone ran in, there was a loud scream, and the gun went off, shooting someone.

_

* * *

Please Read and Review! Sorry about the cliffy....._


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N Thanks for the reviews. I have a new songfic posted for the song Accidental Babies by Damien Rice. Please check it out and comment __._

* * *

Carries P.O.V

I heard voices, they were all around me. I juts wanted them to shut up. Why couldn't they let me sleep?

"I think that she's finally waking up. Wait, yes. She'll start moving soon." I heard the high bell chiming voice but didn't recognize it. What was going on? I tried to move and managed to move my legs slightly to the side.

"This is great! Her heart rate is normal and she's more hydrated." This voice was obviously a males, and sounded much more official.

"Should we get Collin now?" This voice was much deeper, and it sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"No, we should probably wait until she is completely up. He needs his sleep." This was the original man. Hmm, who was this Collin? The name sounded much more familiar and I knew I'd think of it later. Right now I just wanted to sleep....

"Alright, she's going to be up and about today!" The cheerful twinkly voice spoke again. I realized she was talking about me. Why wouldn't I be awake? I tried to open my eyes, and slowly but surely I pried them open. The light was blinding and I had to shut them again. Then very slowly I opened them, expecting the light, and let them get adjusted. I took in the room I was in. It was bigger then my bedroom, but smaller then a full sized hospital room even though that's what it looked like. I was in a bed and hooked up to a bunch of machines. I then looked at the people in the room. There was a very pale man with blond hair and a kind smile. Next to him stood a petite black haired girl. Then I saw someone that I was certain I knew. I struggled to think of it... Jacob! Then it all came back to me, Josh with the gun and the door opening and the gunshot... I wonder what happened?

"Hello Carrie, my name is Carlisle Cullen. Do you know your full name?" The blond man stood by the bed next to me. Cullen was the name of the vampire's right? What was I doing here?

"Yea, I'm Carrie Ross. And you're the vampire doctor right? Where's Collin, where am I?" He let out a low chuckle.

"Well, I suppose that means you have a general idea of what's going on. I also suppose that you are wondering what happened. Let me explain for you. Just as Josh was about to shoot you Collin, Seth and Jacob got there. Collin tackled Josh and the gun went off, but instead of hitting your heart it hit your arm. Collin, Seth and Jacob ripped apart and burned Josh, killing him. Then Collin picked you up and ran you back here as fast as he could." While I was happy to know Josh wouldn't ever try and hurt me again, I was also slightly upset. Even though he turned out to be a horrible person, he had been my friend.

"Wait- where's Collin? Is he safe? Did he get shot?" The questions kept coming.

"I love how she doesn't care at all she was shot in the arm. She just wants to know where Collin is." Jacob let out a loud laugh, and Carlisle shot him a look.

"Yes Carrie, Collin is perfectly alright just very upset for you. He's also very exhausted. You've been passed out for about three days, and he hasn't slept since the three days you were held hostage before that. Yesterday we forced him to leave you, and he's been asleep since then. Jacob, why don't you go get him and end his misery?" Jacob nodded and left. I started to get anxious, waiting for Collin. I had gone so long without seeing him and I just realized once again how much I truly missed him. I heard his footsteps coming down the hall quickly, and he entered my room at a nearly impossible speed. As soon as I looked into his eyes everyone else seemed to melt away. He seemed weaker then when I last saw him, as if he hadn't eaten in nearly as long as me. But his eyes held the same brown, clear reflection to his heart. I could clearly see the relief in his face as he saw that I was okay. He came over and sat on the side of my bed and I leaned into him, inhaling his musky scent.

"How are you feeling Carrie," Collin was the first one to break the silence, but he didn't break the embrace. His voice was sore, like he hadn't used it in days.

"Much better now that you're here." I looked up and smiled at him, letting him know I felt fine.

"Are you sure you don't need anything? Are you thirsty, or hungry? Do you need more pillows?' I gave him a look to let him know he was overreacting. "Sorry Car, I know I'm being ridiculous but I came so close to losing you. I'm never going to leave you alone again!" I snuggled up deeper into his warm chest. Trying to shake off the chill from the vampires touch before.

"I could get used to that," I replied with a happy smile. I would have been content to just lie there in Collins arms forever, but we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I looked up and aw that it was the doctor.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Carrie, you've been living off of a feeding tube for three days and you should probably get some solids into you. My wife Esme made some pasta, it'll be easy for you to get down."

"Okay Carlisle, and thank you." Collin looked at him and you could see his appreciation. He saved the life of his imprint, the only person he loved. I tried to get out of bed, but staggered a little bit. Collin was there in a second and he put his arm around my waist, giving me the support I needed to walk. I leaned into him and we started to walk down the stairs. When I got down the stairs after ten minutes and looked into the living room, I let out a gasp. Sitting in the living room were the most beautiful people I've ever seen. Collin led me into the room and started introducing me to them.

"Carrie, this is Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet." He pointed to the people on the couch. One was blond and had his face contorted in an intimidating position. Next to him was a muscular brunette with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen on his lap. "And this is Edward, Bella, and Renesmee." He pointed to the gorgeous family on the other couch. I'd heard of Renesmee, she was Jacobs imprint, and that must be her family.

"Hi Cullens, thank you so much for helping me and letting me stay here." The handsome man with bronze hair smiled at me and spoke.

"Of course, Carrie. We'd help out Jacobs pack in any way they needed it." Just then a happy, motherly looking woman walked into the room.

"Hi Carrie, your pastas ready! I'm so glad you feel better." She smiled at me and made me feel welcome. "And Collin, I made you some food too, because you're always hungry." Collin let out a low chuckle that made my heart melt. I missed him so much; I didn't feel like I was all there unless he was with me. He helped me into the kitchen and eased me into the stool at the counter. My let arm was in a sling, so I could only eat with my right. Collin took my plate for me and cut up the pasta, because I couldn't.

"God Collin, what am I, two," but even as I said the words I had to smile. Collin was so sweet. I didn't deserve him. "Collin, I love you so much, and when I was in that basement I felt like I was in pain from being away from you."

"Carrie I felt the same exact way, except it got to the point where I could barely stand up. I could only keep going because I felt the pull of my heart leading me towards you."

"Ohh." It made sense now. "So you could find me because the imprint magic drew you towards me." He just looked at me and smiled, and I fell in love all over again. He was so perfect. "Wait a minute Collin, what happened with Aaron?" I just realized that I had been missing for nearly a week, and as far as I knew Aaron had gotten no explanation.

"We have it covered. You've been staying with Jackie for the past week and you're coming back in three days. We wanted to give it enough time so we knew you'd be up and better. And also when you come back we're going to say you broke your arm."

"Collin, that's so clever!" He laughed.

"That's me, Mr. Smarty." I let out a giggle. "And it also means that you get to stay here for three days, and that means for three more days your all mine." I laughed and gave him a light shove with my good arm.

"And if I don't want to be with you?" He let out a growl.

"We'll have to change that then won't we?" Then he leaned in and gave me a soft, sweet kiss. I felt as if I was where I belonged.

_

* * *

A/N Review! And the next chapter will be a little bit of fluff, but after the drama you guys disserve it! _


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N I warned you! Bring on the fluff!_

Carries P.O.V.

After we were done eating Collin and I went into the living room, and it was already dark. The vampires were all in the same positions they were in when we left them over an hour ago, except this time Jacob was sitting on the couch with Renesmee on his lap, and Carlisle and Esme were on the loveseat. As soon as we entered Carlisle stood up with a large smile on his pale face.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Carrie. Now feel free to object but-"

"We're going to have a dance night!" Alice, who seemed to be extremely excited, interrupted Carlisle. "We're going to get all dressed up and then we're going to dance the night away!" I smiled at her, because her happiness was contagious.

"I'd love to Alice, but how can I dance? Arm in a sling, remember?" As I said that I felt Collin flinch besides me, so I put my good arm onto his in a soothing manner. Alice kept smiling, as she seemed to think this wasn't a problem.

"I know, and I figured it out! You are going to dance one handed, and if you really don't want to then you get to be a judge, because we're going to have a dancing contest!" I laughed along with Alice and nodded my head, letting her know I was okay with the plan. Judging I could manage, even with a broken arm.

"Great! Bella, Rose, Esme, lets go." Alice turned and rushed up the stairs. I stood there with an obviously puzzled look on my face because she ran back down.

"Hello girls, dress up time!" Ohh, she wanted to beautify us for the dancing. I turned to Collin, who shrugged. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and went up the stairs following the other Cullen females. Alice led me into what I could only assume was her room, and she sat me down on her bed. Then at superhuman speed Alice ran into her closet and flung the doors open. Her closet was the size of Aaron and my house! She came back out a second later and tossed something on the bed. She then ran back over to me bouncing up and down from excitement.

"Okay! Carrie, Bella, Esme, and Rosalie, makeup and hair time!" I first watched Alice makeover the vampires, then she did herself. I was in constant amazement at the beauty of the Cullens. Finally it was her turn to do my hair. She sat me down and spun me so I wasn't facing the mirror. After about 15 minutes of vampire-speed makeover, she was done.

"All set! And I think I've outdone myself!" I looked in the mirror and gasped. My normally frizzy, curly hair was straightened and shiny. My skin was even, and my eyes smoky and seductive. My cheeks were rosy, and my lips had a slight tint to them. The focus of my face was my eyes, which looked amazing..

"Thank you Alice, it's...it's.... amazing." I was so shocked I could barely speak. She just giggled and pulled me back into the room. She picked up a dress and came back over to me.

"Because of your arm you might need some help, but I know what will hurt you so this will be easy!" After five minutes of not that painful, but very annoying movements I finally had on the dress and looked in the mirror. It was a greenish blue, which extenuated my eyes even more. It was a deep V, and sort of tight as it slowly flared out and went towards my knees. There was slight beading on the straps off the dress that made the wrap in the middle look that much more beautiful. The black high heels were amazing and completed the outfit. ( Outfit on profile) I knew I would have some difficulty walking in the heels, because I never wear them. I'm too tall for most guys with them on, but not Collin. Just then the other female Cullens came in, making me feel a lot less gorgeous. They all looked even more beautiful then supermodels in their fancy dresses and with their hair done. The only one who seemed to notice my sudden change in attitude was Bella, who came over and gave me a hug.

"Alright my little dolls," Alice came back into the room, now fully dressed. "It's time to go wow our men!" Alice came over to help me steady with my walk.

"Alice, thank you for everything. I know you don't really know me that well, but you still acted like I was a sister, and I appreciate you helping me feel like I belong." Alice looked like if it were possible for vampires to cry, she would have.

"Of course Carrie, you are welcome here anytime you need. And it's nice having someone who likes fashion around the house." She stared at each of the girl for a few seconds. Finally we started to make our grand descent down the staircase, Rosalie first, of course. I was starting to get excited, I couldn't wait to see Collins face when he saw me in this dress. I also loved to dance, and hadn't gotten to do it in a while. After Rosalie Esme went, then Bella gave me a quick smile and followed. Alice stood back with me and gave me a quick unexpected hug.

"See ya down there." She then took her small, graceful strides down the curving staircase. I took a deep breath, counted to five then started making my way down the stairs.

I finally made it down (without falling once) and managed to rip my eyes off of the staircase and they met Collins scorching eyes. He looked so gorgeous wearing a black tux with a black tie. I could barely wrap my head around the fact that he was all mine, and he never wanted to be with anyone else. He was perfect in every way, and I loved him so much. His eyes started wandering up and down my body and I stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear "Collin, stop checking me out." He stepped back and got a slight blush in his cheeks.

"As you wish, my fair lady." At that I let out a giggle. He picked up my hand and kissed it, letting his lips linger. "Carrie, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." The last part he whispered, even though we were the only ones still in the house. "I love you so much Carrie." I felt a torrent of emotions spread through my veins.

"Collin, I love you too, more then you could ever imagine." Before he could object I crushed my lips to his, drowning out his desire to speak. The moment was perfect, and I will remember it forever.

_A/N hope you enjoyed the fluff! We're going to start getting back to the story in the next chap though... Also read my other story/ songfic!_


	22. Chapter 22

. Carries P.O.V.

But all good things must come to an end, and the kiss came to end as we heard a very ladylike cough. Alice. I stepped away, embarrassed, and caught Collin glaring at Alice. I don't blame him, I wasn't so happy the kiss ended either.

"Come on Carrie, Collin. We need the judge to come and tell us who won the dancing contest." I smiled at Alice.

"And I guess that's me?" Alice smiled and started jumping up and down; I guess she was excited for the contest. Then again, there weren't very many things Alice didn't get excited about. She grabbed my hand on my good arm and started dragging me outside.

When we got outside I let out a gasp, they had transformed the backyard into one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. There were sparkling lights hanging from trees all over their gigantic yard. Someone placed wood on the grass with a golden canopy hanging over it. Edward was dancing with his daughter, Renesmee to the hidden stereos. All of the other Cullens, and Jacob, were waiting outside of the canopy, presumably for Collin and I. Alice ran out and leaped into Jaspers arms, I realized that the relationships the Cullens have are sort of like imprinting. I wonder if there as strong, and if they can stand to be apart from each other for a day? My thoughts were interrupted by Collins hand on the small of my back. I turned my head back around and smiled at him.

"Well, lets judge this thing." He let out a deep laugh and guided me towards the edge of the makeshift dance floor. Rosalie stepped forward towards me with a smile, and began to explain the rules. Basically whoever had the best moves after a round stayed in, and whoever didn't got kicked out. Last team standing wins. The first round was a slow waltz, and Emmett immediately picked up Rosalie and began spinning her around at superhuman speed. I couldn't help but laugh as I heard her yell at Emmett from the spinning blur. Suddenly it stopped and she stomped away, with a laughing Emmett chasing behind her.

Renesmee and Jake continued dancing, although they weren't really part of the competition consider Renesmee's age, until she got hungry and demanded he take her hunting, which he immediately did.

"Well I guess we know who lost this round," I announced to the group, while giggling.

The Contest went on until it was just Jasper and Alice, and Carlisle and Esme. I was having a great time judging, I loved dancing but mostly loved standing with Collin. I felt as though I had a family of people that loved me, Collin especially. Just as the last round was starting up the music changed and a heavy metal song came on. We all looked around in confusion until we saw Emmett cracking up behind the canopy near the stereo system. Rosalie marched up past him and switched it back to the tango. Everyone looked angry, but I broke the silence by laughing, I just couldn't help it. Eventually everyone calmed down and joined in then continued with the festivities. Carlisle and Esme ended up wining but everyone had a great time. After the contest a slow song came on and I leaned my head back onto Collins chest.

He leaned in and whispered into my ear "Can I have this dance?"

"Collin," I said slowly "shot in the arm, it's in a sling remember?" He just smiled and took my good arm and wrapped it around his waist, he then picked me up and placed me on his feet just like my father used to. I leaned into his body and allowed him to spin me around the dance floor. After the dance I smiled up at him.

"Thank you Collin. I love you so much," I whispered in his ear. He leaned in and we kissed, it was the most loving kiss, full of happiness and content. The perfect ending to the perfect night.

* * *

"Carrie! I missed you so much!" Aaron was waiting by the front door when I pulled up to our little shack, which was such a contrast from the Cullen mansion. I realized that I had really missed Aaron.

"I've missed you too! How was your week?" He looked at my arm and laughed.

"Better then yours I take it. When will you stop being such a spaz?" He led me inside and we sat and talked over lunch. About an hour later we heard a knock on the door. Aaron jumped up with a smile plastered on his face.

"Are we expecting company?" He just kept walking in response. He swung open the door and I saw Jessica, Aaron's girlfriend of three months.

"Hi Carrie, I'm so happy to see you!" Jessica Stanley seemed like a nice enough girl, but something about her felt off to me. If Aaron loved her though, then I'd get over the feeling. But what was she doing here? And why does she seem so peppy?  
"Carrie, me and Jessica feel like we're ready to take the next step in our relationship, but I want your approval first. Would you be okay with her moving in with us?" As Aaron said this just stared in shock. I'd met her once, and now he wants her to live with us in this tiny house? I don't want to hear them having sex every night! But once again, I would hate for Aaron to be unhappy. I let out a sigh.

"Of course Jessica. I would be happy to have you live with us." Aaron smiled and proceeded to tell me how gracious Jessica was and how she set aside her afternoon and evening to take me shopping. I had planned on spending the night with Collin, but I guess I could just see him when we got back. I already felt a burn in my chest at the thought of going so long without him, but I'd have to get over it for my older brother. I took out my cell phone and called Collin. He answered on the first ring.

"Hi Carrie! How is everything?" Just hearing his always happy voice relieved the pain in my chest and made my heart melt.

"Everything's good I suppose, but I do have to cancel our plans for tonight." I could almost hear the smile drop off of his face. "I'm so sorry Collin, but get this. Aaron asked his girlfriend Jessica Stanley to move in and he wants us to spend the evening 'bonding' so I will, for Aaron's sake. I'm so sorry." He let out a sigh.

"You're the most considerate person I've ever met Carrie, you know that? Go have fun bonding with Jessica, I'll see you later tonight anyway, right?" I giggled at his suggestive tone of voice.

"Of course Collin," I matched my voice to his, very whispery and suggestive. He let out a little growl, not one of anger but anticipation. "But until then Collin, I love you."

"Love you to Car, forever and always." Then the line went dead. I sighed as I went into my room to change into something more 'Jessica friendly'. I came out in tight dark wash jeans, an off the shoulder pink top, and with some 'cute' accesories.( On profile) I came back into the living room and saw Jessica sitting on Aarons lap on the couch. Luckily they weren't kissing, he was just giving her a back rub. But still, gross. I cleared my throat and stepped closer to the couch.

"Okay Jessica I'm ready to go!" Clearly embarrassed, Jessica leapt off of the couch, smoothed her hair and smiled at me.

"Right, okay. Bye Aaron, see you tonight." He let out a bigger smile as he realized what that entailed.

"Yeah we will. See you when you get back Carrie." Then Jessica and I walked to her Prius and got ready to endure the torture that is female bonding.

Two hours, five shopping bags and two starving girls later we wondered into California pizza kitchen, because it was in the mall. Luckily there wasn't a wait so we were seated immediately. I was excited to eat, not only because I was starving, but also because it gave Jessica an excuse to shut up. That girl REFUSED to stop talking. Even if I didn't talk for an hour she would keep going, and I couldn't stand it. After we ordered our food my phone started ringing, and I quickly flipped it open in case it was Collin. To my surprise it was Aaron.

"Hey Aaron, why are you calling, whatsup?" Jessica smiled as soon as she heard his name.

"Carrie I- I" I realized Aaron was mid-sob.

"Aaron what is it? What's wrong?"

Still sobbing Aaron finally managed to spit out the words. "It's dad, he's gone Carrie. He died." I dropped the phone on the table, and sat in a trance. I was barely paying attention as Jessica ushered me to the car and we headed home. I felt completely numb. I might not have been close with m dad, but he was my father, and I did love him. He did raise me for most of my life. I can't believe he's gone.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N Here you go with a longgggg chapter!_

Carries P.O.V.

I saw a familiar car in the driveway as we got home, and recognized it as Collins. I ran out of the car and into the house. I was planning on running into Collins arms, but as soon as I saw Aaron I switched courses. He had been much closer to our father; it was our mom he disliked. Leaving my father had been hard on him, and now our father leaving us must be really difficult on him. He was sitting on the couch, letting out big sobs as Collin stared at him unsure of what to do. As soon as I came in and Collin saw I was okay he seemed to relax, but only a minuscule amount. I sat on the couch and hugged Aaron, crying into his shoulder. I don't know how long Aaron and I stayed there, with Collin and Jessica watching us. We were interrupted by our sobs by a phone call. I opened my phone and heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Carrie? Honey, are you okay? Oh my poor baby you must be so upset you have-" I pulled the phone away from my ear. The last thing I needed right now was my moms overbearing chatter. After about a minute the other end became silent and I put the phone back to my ear.

"Mom when's the funeral. I want to come back for it," I looked at Aaron and he nodded, "and Aaron does too." My mom gave us the information and Jessica went to book the plane tickets. The funeral was next week, the week before school starts. But Aaron and I were going to head up the next day, to help our family cope. Jessica was tagging along, and I knew Collin would run up if I asked him to. Right now Jessica and Aaron were inside, but I was in the tiny backyard with Collin, sitting on his lap on the ground cuddling into his warmth.

"Carrie, I love you so much. You're so strong and you will make it through this." Even through my tears I had to smile, whenever he said he loved me I felt like the luckiest person on earth.

"I love you to Coll. But please, I know this may be hard for you but don't run up to New York this week. You cant run all night to see me for an hour, then come back to fool your parents while getting no sleep." He looked upset, almost angry with me.

"Are you asking me to go a week without seeing you? Do you know how hard it is for me to go a day without seeing your beautiful face? Without seeing firsthand that you're all right? Not going to happen." He was so stubborn, but in a way I was glad. I didn't really like the idea of being alone for a week, even if I felt like he should stay here with his family. I suddenly realized how tired I was. My flight the next day left around 4, so I'd have to wake up early. I snuggled even closer to Collins chest and closed me eyes. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was him whispering in my ear "I love you."

I opened my eyes and frantically looked around for Collin, and was happy when I saw him sitting in the corner of my room. I shut off my alarm clock, and careful not to wake him up I got in the shower. Collin didn't wake up until I was done getting dressed and doing my hair. Aaron and Jessica were almost ready so I had to say my goodbye to him. As I walked back into my room he started to stretch out his arms and yawn. I took the advantage of his shut-eyes and caught him by surprise by jumping into his arms. He barely even reacted to my weight, he was so strong. He just held me closer to him and inhaled my scent. We whispered our I love you's and goodbyes. Before he left through my window he gave me one last kiss so filled with passion and desire I thought I was going to pass out. I could barely wait until I could see him again, but at the moment I had more pressing issues. Like catching a plane to go home for my father's funeral.

As the plane lifted off the runway and I felt the familiar _woosh_ in my stomach I started to feel sick. Not I'm going to puke my brains out sick, but I miss Collin so much I'm going to pass out sick. Even though I had just seen him a few hours ago, knowing I wouldn't see him for possibly a week made me upset. Aaron was making out with Jessica, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. As I looked out the window I started thinking of all my memories of my father. At first I thought of the good ones, the family vacations, him taking us to the fair, dancing with him at a cousins wedding. Then the bad ones came, him swearing at me, calling me a bitch, telling us how annoying we are and so on. At the beginning he had been a great father, but once I was about 13 he started to change. Still I loved him, and cherished the memories I had of him from when I was younger. I still couldn't believe he wasn't here anymore. My mother had said it was a heart attack, and he died within an hour. He had heart problems since I was little, and already had three operations. It didn't surprise us that the way he went was because of his heart. My thoughts then shifted back to Collin, his smile, the way he looked with his shirt off and the way he said love I love you to me. Eventually I was overtaken with exhaustion and I fell asleep.

As we left the baggage claim I saw my mother jumping up and down waving her arms. How could she be so excited? I know she missed us, but she has to understand how upset Aaron and I are. Jessica seemed to return the excitement though, and she ran over and started to hug and introduce herself to my mom.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you Mrs. Ross!" My mother smiled warmly at Jessica and hugged her.

"You to honey. And please, call me Lisa." Then my mother turned her attention to Aaron and I and started crying. T first I thought she missed our father, after all they had been married for 21 years, but then I realized she was just happy to see us.

"Hi mom." Aaron and I both spoke simultaneously. The car ride to my mothers house was hell considering she chattered the whole time with Jessica, pausing every few minutes to say I love you or I missed you so much to Aaron and I.

When we got to the house I walked straight up to my old room, and flopped down on the twin bed. The room was familiar, but didn't have happy memories. It was the house we had moved to after the divorce. I didn't want to be here right now, I wanted to be in La Push with Collin. I needed to get out of this house. I left my stuff on the floor and walked back down the stairs to the living room.

"Mom, can I have the car keys? I need to head somewhere." She looked worried.

"No honey, I'll drive you. But before we go do you wanted something to eat? Or maybe a-" I had to cut her off or else she would never stop.

"No mom, I would just like the keys. Please." She reluctantly handed them over to me and I ran out the door before anyone could follow. I jumped into the car and started driving.

.

I drove for 20 minutes and finally pulled into what had been my father house. Luckily, I saw the familiar green car in the garage. It meant that Katherine was home. Katherine was my father's girlfriend for 4 years, a month after the divorce. Even though she was much younger then my father I could tell they really loved each other. I could barely think of how upset she must be. Of course it was nothing compared to what I would feel if Collin died, but still. They had lived together for years, and were happy. I walked into the garage and nearly cried as I saw my father's car was still in the other parking spot, but I stayed strong for her. I walked into the house and saw Katherine sitting at the table, holding a glass filled to the top with wine. She was wearing jeans and a black top she looked awful. Her blue eyes were puffy, and her red hair was a tangled mess.

"Katie? Are you okay?" She looked up at me and started to speak in a lifeless voice.

"You're the first person who came to ask me that." I nearly gasped at how unlike herself she was acting. She was usually loud, funny and immature. She was the complete opposite of my father. I sat down next to her and gave her a hug. She pulled out another glass and filled it with wine. I drank it silently beside her, thinking of my father. A few hours later I said goodbye to Katherine and drove back to my mothers house. When I got home I walked inside and saw Jessica sitting by herself.

"Hi Carrie, how are you? Do you want me to do your nails or something?"

""No thanks Jessica." Couldn't she see I was upset? "Where is my Aaron and my mom?" She looked down for half a second then she looked back up at me and put on her cheery face.

"There at the funeral home making arrangements. But I stayed back to hang out with you! So what do you want to do?" Be as far away as possible from you, I thought to myself.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Before she could object I was back out the door. I started walking into the deep woods in our backyard. I walked over to the giant rock I liked to sit on and started crying. Sitting on top of the rock brought back so many sad memories I couldn't help it. I started sniffling, when I heard a branch snap. I looked up, alarmed, for the culprit. I had read about many wild bears in these woods. To my surprise instead of a bear I saw a giant wolf with sleek black fur. Collin. The wolf ran behind a nearby tree and Collin came out from behind it. As soon as I saw him I started crying harder, but this time out of happiness. Collin mistook the reason why I was crying and he started to back away slowly. He must have thought I didn't want to see him.

"Co- Collin wait," I managed to get out through my tears. "Please c- come here." I realized as soon as I spoke how pathetic my voice was. Nonetheless Collin came forward, just wearing his cutoff shorts and looking just as amazing as I remembered. As soon as he sat on the rock I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled into his sculpted chest. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my arm soothingly and I finally managed to stop crying.

"Why are you here? What do your parents think? HOW did you even get here?" The questions all came pouring out of my mouth before I could stop them. He smiled a breathtaking smile and responded.

"I'm here because I missed you like crazy, they think I went on a college touring road trip, and I ran like hell all day." As soon as I heard his voice my heart melted, and I knew I was crazy to ask him to stay in La Push without me.

"You know Col, I'm kinda glad you ignored me and came. I don't think I could've lasted much longer without you." He smiled, and leaned in to kiss me. I slowly moved my face towards him, and brushed our noses together for a second. Just as our lips were about to touch I heard my mom screaming my name.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. I completely forgot about them, and why I was here.

"I get it Car, you need to go. I'll be sleeping in the woods so just come out here if you need to se me." I nodded my head, afraid that if I opened my mouth I would crush it to his. I pecked him on the lips and ran back towards the house.

"Carrie! You scared me half to death? Why in the world would you wander around in those woods! I have half a mind to g-"

"Mom! I'm fine okay? Just...chill." I already remembered why I wanted to leave so much, two months ago. She was ridiculous!

"Do not use that tone of voice with me! I will not 'chill' if I don't want to! Actually I was calling you in because I just made the final arrangements."

"For dads funeral? Already?" She gave me a smile that made me feel like I was two.

"No silly, so that you can stay here! You don't have to go back up to Washington with Aaron. You're going to stay in New York with me and finish your senior year here. You're going to get to hang out with Jackie, and Jared!" I couldn't even yell at her for bringing my ex-boyfriend, Jared, into this. My head was still reeling from what she just said.

"What do you mean, not go back to Washington? Mom I have to go back! You said I could stay there for senior year!"

"Goodness Carrie, melodramatic much? If you love it there so much you can move up for college, I can't stop you. But you're 17 until March 18th, so until then I do control you. And I'm staying you're staying." I felt like my heart was going a million miles a second. How could she do this to me?

"NO MOM! You said I could stay in La Push for senior year, so I will! You promised me I could go! Why would you change your mind now?"  
"Your dads death reminded me that life is short, and I don't want to spend any more time away form you then I have to!" I felt more angry then I ever had before.

"So you think just because dad died you're going to kick the bucket to? Well maybe you should, then I wouldn't have to live with you!" I screamed the last sentence, and even as I said it I knew it was low, even for me. I couldn't take it and I let out a short, frustrated scream. Then I grabbed the car keys and left the house, leaving my crying mom behind. I changed my path mid-stride form the car to the forest, as I remembered that Collin was there. I was barely 10 steps into the forest when I felt Collin wrap his arms around me. I was too angry to cry, so I just stood there shaking. Then I let out a short laugh, and Collin looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's just that I'm usually the one consoling an angrily shaking imprint. Not you." As soon as he heard I was okay he let out a laugh, but it was cautious, as if he didn't believe I was really okay. "Collin, why are you so calm? Don't you understand that I'm going to be here for senior year? Away from you?"

"Carrie, I heard every word of that conversation. Especially the grand finale, and after that I doubt your mom will still want you here. No offense," he added quickly. I let out a snort, and he looked at me alarmed.

"You don't know her like I do. After that she's gonna be even more persistent in me staying here." Collin continued to stroke my hair soothingly as I let out my anger.

"All we can do is hope for the best, and cross the bridge when we come to it." I sighed. He was right, he's always right. I looked into the eyes of my own angel and leaned in, feeling the need to kiss him and make this pain go away. He was more then happy to oblige, and we were wrapped in a passionate embrace for what felt like seconds, but I knew was longer. Collin pulled away, and my breathing came out ragged.

"You should probably go home Carrie, your mom and Aaron are worried. I'll be here if you need me."

"You're right. It's time for me to face the music." I left his arms, painfully, and walked back towards the house.

When I got there my brother was the only one still up, and he was sitting on the couch, rigid. He looked at my face and his posture melted, become more surrendered then stiff.

"Aaron, mom wants-" He nodded his head, cutting me off.

"I know Car, and I'm trying. I don't want you to be stuck here any more then you do." I nodded at him and we walked up the stairs together, then split up at the top of the stairs to go to bed.

_A/N Hope you enjoyed, even though it's sad __. I decided I want to ask a question and see how my readers respond! I'll tell you the answers in the next chapter. _

_Question: Who is your fave character in the Twilight saga, and why?_


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N Here you go! Long Chapter!_

Carries P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up with a horrible headache. I had gotten virtually one hour of sleep the night before. I had stayed up the whole night wondering if my mother would carry out her threat and separate me form Collin. I wasn't proud of my outburst, but if it meant that she would let me go back with Aaron then I didn't regret it. When I went downstairs I saw my mother cooking in the kitchen, humming to herself. She heard me coming down the stairs and turned to smile at me. I didn't take that as a good sign.

"Good morning sweetie! I made eggs for you. After all breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Did you know that scientific research states tha people who eat a healthy bre-."

"Gee mom that's great." I was getting pretty tired of having to cut off her rants. I didn't care about the importance of breakfast at that moment, just where I was going to live for the next year. "So, mom" I began slowly, "I'm sorry for what I said last night."

"Oh that's okay honey. I know you didn't mean it, and you were just shocked. But don't worry we'll fix up the house nice and pretty for you! We'll repaint your room and you can even have an I'm-back-from-La Push-party! You can invite everyone from your class and you can celebrate the upcoming year with them." I was in shock; she couldn't actually still expect me to live here?

"Mom, you don't understand. I can't live here, I have a life in La Push now, I have a job and friends and-" For the first time my mother cut me off.

"Oh I know all about your 'friends'! Aaron told me you were pretty serious with some boy, which is one of the reasons why I want you back here. You're to young for that kind of commitment. I forbid you to see the boy ever again, and don't think I won't put a restraining order on him. You know I will." She was right; she would put a restraining order on him, because she was just that overprotective. I couldn't believe she was going to do this to me. I couldn't live without Collin but I couldn't explain to her what our relationship really was. Yeah, mom I'd love to move here but my boyfriend, the wolf, and I have some weird connection so I can't. Sorry! Yup, defiantly don't see that ending well. I looked back up at my mom and decided to try one last angle.

"Mom, you always say that home is where the heart is. And my heart is in La Push, so that's where I need to be." She just shook her head at me.

"No sweetie, your home is here and this is where you will be for the rest of the year, or at least until you turn 18." I let out a sharp breath and stomped out of the house. Why did she want to ruin my life just because hers sucked? Just because she married the wrong man doesn't mean she should ruin my happiness with the right man.

As soon as I got to my rock in the woods Collin was besides me.

"Don't worry Car, I'll just move up to New York. My parents might be mad but I'm turning 18 in two months so there's not much they can do. It's not that big of a deal." I looked up into the face of my own personal angel and whispered something that broke my heart.

"No Collin." His smile dropped a centimeter.

"What was that Carrie? What do you mean, 'no'? Did you figure out a way for you o stay in La Push?"

"No Collin, I just don't want you to move here." His smile completely dropped off of his face. Seeing him upset made me want to cry, especially knowing I did it to him. I wanted to jump into his strong arms and tell him I was kidding, and I just want to be with him together forever. But I couldn't. "Collin, your pack needs you. You know as well as I do that the pack is your first priority, and I am your second. Not to mention you have a loving family, much better then mine. It would crush your parents for you to move. No, you need to stay in La Push." I needed to say it again, mostly to convince myself. I looked into Collins eyes, which was a mistake. His amazing brown eyes seemed to be blinking back tears, and it took all of my willpower not to just jump up and kiss him. "I'm so sorry Collin, but you're needed by your pack. This is goodbye, I want you to move on with your life and continue to protect the Quilliete. This is what's best." Collin was still frozen in an expression of utter sorrow. I knew I had to say something that was completely false in order for him to believe me. "Collin, I will always love you in a way, but I'm not in love with you any more." I had to leave before I broke down. "Goodbye Collin." I had to whisper that last sentence and I got up off of my rock and walked back towards the house, leaving my true love behind.

Today was the big day, the day of my father's funeral. The past week has been utter torture, like hell on earth. But I knew I made the right choice in sending Collin away. The pack was what is most important, and I couldn't bring myself to make him leave it. Everyone mistook my sorrow over Collin as sorrow over my father, so at least no one was telling me there's other fish in the sea, or something. They let me wallow in my self-misery, thinking I was just upset over my father. I was upset over my father, just nothing can compare to the pain of being away from Collin. The only person I could speak to about it was Jackie. She was very empathetic towards my feelings, considering she had an imprint. She didn't think I had made the right choice in making Collin go back to the pack, and that we should have just let Collin move like Brady did. But deep down I'm sure she realized that pulling Brady away from his pack wasn't right. Even though I knew I made the right choice, the pain I felt was telling me otherwise. I felt as though my heart had been taken from my chest, and ripped in two. I looked up from my seat in the church as I realized that it was time for me and Aaron to make our speech. He got onto the pew and gave me a look as if to ask if I was coming. I just shook my head as my eyes filled up with tears. I couldn't force myself up onto the pew in front of everybody without bursting out in tears for my father but more importantly Collin. I could barely speak at all without bursting into tears. I couldn't see any more point in living without Collin there beside me. He was my life, and now I felt as if my life was gone. I was just a lifeless, empty shell.

I winced as I heard the bell go off, symbolizing the end of the day. I'd already been back in school for three weeks, but I still wasn't going back to myself. I still was stuck with the unbearable pain of being separated from Collin.

"Hello? Earth to Carrie?" I looked up into Jared's shining face. He was nice and always happy which is good, but he was no Collin. Jared was so excited when he heard I was coming back for senior year. Jared and I had gone out on and off since middle school, but I was never fully happy. I know now that it was because I was waiting for Collin. I think now that Jared wants to go out with me again, but I could never do that to myself, or Collin. The pain I would feel is even more excruciating then the pain I was feeling from being away from him.

"Sorry Jared. I know I've been kind of spacey lately." He smiled, clearly trying to cheer me up. But the only thing that would cheer me up was seeing Collin.

"It's okay Carrie, I know you're upset about your father. But I think I know how I could cheer you up." I don't know why but at that moment I pictured him brining Collin into the room, and I smiled for the first time since I told Collin to leave. "So, I'll take that as a yes?"

"A yes for what Jared?" As I said it I realized how lifeless and dull my voice truly sounded. No wonder Jackie was so worried about me.

"Uhm to go on a date with me?" I looked at Jared with an expression of shock on my face. I thought Jared was smarter then that, and that he would realize I was to upset. Even if he thought I was upset over my dad, not my imprint, he should still know that there was no way I could say yes.

"I'm so sorry Jared, but I don't think I'm ready yet." I really was sorry; I didn't feel good about making Jared upset. I really did value his friendship; I just couldn't have it be anything more then that. I still loved Collin too much. Jared looked upset for a moment, then put on a mask of calmness over it.

"Okay Carrie, if that's how you want it." Jared then grabbed his books and walked into the parking lot to drive home. I sighed as I gathered my books together and walked towards my car.

"Carrie wait- wait!" I turned around to see Jackie sprinting after me, with Brady shortly behind her, jogging. Every time I saw Brady I flinched, thinking of how he resembled Collin. Jackie finally caught up to my car and stopped in front of me, panting. "Carrie, I just heard what happened with Jared, are you okay?"

"Of course." I answered in my lifeless voice. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Jackie gave me a slight frown. "You wouldn't be okay because Jared has been one of your best friends since nursery four, and know he's mad at you," Jackie pointed out. I guess she was right, theoretically. I suppose that would make a normal person upset, but I used all my sad energy on missing Collin and couldn't waste any of it on Jared.

"Yea, I guess I'm upset." I said it slowly, trying to figure out if I actually was upset or not. Jackie turned to Brady and whispered something in his ear, and she gave him a kiss before he walked away. I couldn't watch them kiss, the amount of love made me remember how much I missed Collin, and how miserable I was without him. Jackie turned her attention away from Brady and back towards me.

"Honey," she said softly, "this is getting ridiculous. Just call him and tell him to come down, you know he would in a heartbeat. Just call Collin." When she said Collin I flinched again. His name brought back so many memories.

"No Jackie, I won't call...him. I stick with my decision; he needs to stay there for his pack and parents." Jackie shook her head at me.

"Just be careful Carrie, and remember your heart is the easiest thing to break." With that piece of advice she gave me a hug and went to join Brady in her car. I shook my head back and forth for a minute, trying to rid myself of that conversation.

"Carrie sweetie is your homework done? Do you want a little snack? Do you want to go see a movie or maybe go an-"

"No mom, I'm fine." I couldn't stand her, and I couldn't help but wish I were still living in La Push with Aaron and near Collin... I shook my head once again clearing my brain of his name. I trudged up to my room and buried myself in my homework, which seemed to be the only way I could distract myself from my utter misery. As a result I was getting straight A's, which was great for my college applications. Not wanting to have to argue with my mother I applied to most of the ivy leagues, and even though I knew I would probably regret it I applied for University of Washington. When I finally finished my homework and extra credit assignments a few hours later it was time for dinner. Dinner was usually the worst time of the day, because of my mom's nosy tendencies. The thing I wanted to the least was talk about my feelings, which was exactly what my mom wanted me to do. I sat down at the table as my mom brought out the dinner. It was chicken, which I hate. I didn't have enough energy to complain so I just picked at it in silence while my mother blabbered on. I was completely zoned out in a zombie-like trance until she said something that caught my attention.

"Wait mom, what did you just say?" She looked surprised that I was going to respond to anything she said.

"I said that Aaron and Jessica sent out their wedding invitations and that in a month their going to have a small wedding in Forks, where Jessica Lives." My breath caught, thinking I'd be going to Forks. Which is right next to La Push. Which is where he lives... "So, Jessica wants you to be a bridesmaid, will you do it?" I tried to force out a smile, but it came out more like a twitch.

"Sure mom. Anything to make Aaron happy." My mom clapped her hands and started talking about the wedding preparations, and how beautiful I would look in the dress, and when I'd have to get fit, and other stupid things like that. All I could think about was how close I'd be to my amazing Collin. I know that if I saw him I'd never want to leave, but I also knew if I was that close to him then I'd need to see him. I was torn against myself for what I should do. I still couldn't believe Aaron and Jessica were getting married after knowing each other for only 5 months, but that was a different problem. Right now I wasn't thinking about Aarons love life, I was thinking about mine.

_A/N In the last question the only votes were cast for Seth and Leah. So it looks like the Clearwater siblings are tied for the most loved characters! _

_New Question: Which book is your favorite, and why?_


	25. Chapter 25

Carries P.O.V.

Looking out the planes tiny window at the rapidly approaching ground I couldn't help but let out one of my rare smiles. I was going to see Aaron today, and I realized how much I really missed him. His wedding wasn't until tomorrow, but we were still arriving this morning because a huge storm was supposed to hit tonight. I had decided that I wouldn't go and see _him _at any point over this trip, because it would make it to hard to turn away from him. I turned my mind away from thoughts of _him_ and back towards Aaron, who I really was excited to see. It had been a while since I felt any genuine emotion that wasn't sad, or upset.

"Please put all of your seats and trays in the upright position, as we are approaching our destination. Thank you." The female flight attendants voice rang out, symbolizing that our flight was almost over, and I was almost back to the place where I first started to feel at home. I was going to be staying at Aarons, while my mother was staying at a hotel in Forks.

As soon as our plane stopped moving down the runway I jumped up. My mother shot me a look but for once didn't say anything. After we escaped the chaos of baggage claim and made it to the parking lot I saw Aaron and Jessica waving next to their car. I ran towards them, wheeling my suitcase behind me. As I got there I ran and hugged Aaron, then smiled awkwardly at Jessica. My mother ran up behind me and stared sobbing at Aaron as she hugged him. Aaron rolled his eyes behind her back and I had to laugh. It felt good to be home. Aaron pulled away from my mother suffocating hug and opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off by my mom.

"You don't know how much I missed you Aar-bear! And Jessica it's so good to see you too!" As my mom continued her annoying greetings Aaron tried ushering them into the car. I stayed out and helped him load the suitcases, then we all got into his car.

About fifteen minutes later we pulled up at the Forks motel, which was more like a log cabin then a hotel. At first my mom wrinkled her nose at it, then her expression returned to that annoying cheery one.

"Oh, how charming! It's so quaint and adorable!" Jessica smiled and nodded her head eagerly.

"Ya mom, that's why we chose it. So we're gonna meet up with you for dinner at our house later tonight, right?" My mom nodded and started to say something but Aaron interrupted her. "Okay see you later love ya." Then he got back in the car and drove away. We drove in silence for a while but then Jessica interrupted it with a giggle.

"Aar-bear?" I saw Aaron blush slightly at hearing his childhood nickname.

"Don't even get me stared," Aaron said in a low voice, but Jessica kept laughing. As soon as we pulled up to the house and got out Aaron grabbed her hand and dragged her into the house mumbling, "don't mess with me." I didn't want to know what they were doing inside. I dragged my suitcases into my room and flopped down on my bed, feeling somewhat happy though I didn't think I could ever be completely happy again. I looked at my watch and realized the final dress fitting for Jessica and I was in an hour. I went into the bathroom to fix my hair and was shocked at what looked back. My face was lifeless, and my once piercing eyes were completely empty, non-responsive. No wonder everyone was so worried about me, I barely even looked like myself. And I wasn't myself, not without Collin... I jumped back up to distract myself from thinking about him. I grabbed the dress and went to usher out Jessica so we wouldn't be late to the dress fitting. After the fitting we would be heading home to make dinner for my mother.

At the dress fitting I couldn't help but appreciate the dress. It was a light turquoise color that complemented my dark hair and light eyes. It was strapless, and tight on top then flowed down towards the floor. It had some sequins sown in under the chest, and looked beautiful. Jessica also looked amazing in her wedding gown. I really was happy for Aaron, even if I think they rushed into this. After the fitting Jessica and I hurried home to see Aaron in the kitchen, attempting to cook. There were pots and spices everywhere, and he was reading a cookbook with a confused look on his face. Jessica laughed hysterically and I cracked another rare semi-smile. All I could think about was how pathetic of a cook Collin was... Distractions, that's what I needed. I ran in to help

Aaron cook, and after a while the kitchen and food returned to look normal.

"Aaron, why in the world would you even try to cook? We both know you suck at it." Aaron just shrugged, and I gave him a look.

"I wanted to impress mom and Jessica," he mumbled under his breath.

"Really Aaron? You should know that cooking is the one way you can un-impress them!" He just nodded his head, knowing I was right. "Remember when you were in fifth grade and we tried to make mac'n cheese and we nearly burned the house down?" He laughed at the memory and we continued to remember good childhood memories until dinner was done, and the table was set. Jessica hadn't helped at all, but I didn't mind. I had missed spending time with Aaron. I had just finished changing when mom rang the doorbell. Aaron went to greet her, and the hellish dinner began.

"Sweetie, the kitchen is still in one piece! Did someone help you?" I knew Aaron was embarrassed, and really wanted to impress her and Jessica so I cut in.

"Yup! Well, I helped him clean up but he gets full credit for the cooking." Aaron shot me a smile to show his thanks as my mother raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Well then, I guess Jessica is a good influence on your cooking skills." Both Aaron and Jessica beamed at this. Then my mother put her arms around the two of them and ushered them into the living room, yelling over her shoulder "Carrie get the plates will you?" I sighed and went back into the kitchen, feeling as far away from being a family as I possibly could.

"Ah dessert time already!" The meal had been going on for an hour, and it was finally time for dessert as my mother had pointed out. Aaron brought out a huge store bought chocolate cake and everyone but me dug in. Ever since the... incident in the woods I couldn't bring myself to do anything that would make me somewhat happy. Even if it was as simple as not going to the mall with Jackie, or refusing a piece of cake I stayed away from anything that made people happy. I felt guilty knowing that I was doing something for myself, after the torture I caused Collin. Of course by now he probably moved on and found another girlfriend. After all he was the perfect boyfriend, he could probably get any girl he wanted. The pain in my chest was excruciating, from me even thinking about Collin being with another girl.

"Mom, Jessica, Aaron, do you guys mind if I go for a quick walk on the beach?" Everyone looked up surprised to see me there, because I hadn't spoken once all night.

"Sure sweetie, have fun. Just come back soon because the wind is starting to pick up and once the storm starts it'll be to dangerous to be near the waves." I nodded so she knew I would head back for the storm and I got my keys and went into Aaron's car. On the drive over to the beach I internally punched myself at my stupidity.

Why in the world would I go back to the beach, the place Collin and I loved being at the most?

Before I knew it I was out of my car, and at the spot I went on my first date with Collin, when we had a picnic. It was where we shared our first kiss... I needed to get rid of those memories, to clear myself of all things Collin. Ignoring the fact that the wind was going fast, and that it was pouring I decided to go for a swim. The waves were bigger then what was safe, but what did I care? Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad, if I went to heaven. Then again heaven would be hell if Collin wasn't there. That's it, I'm going in. I took off my pants and top and dove headfirst into the oncoming waves. The water was freezing, and it cleared the jumbled thoughts from my head. I surfaced again above the waves and swam out deeper and deeper. I knew that I was being ridiculous, and that I could easily die, but I just didn't care. Nothing mattered to me anymore, I had nothing to live for. Before I knew it I was 50 feet away from the shore, and was in the middle of a huge storm. The waves were crashing over me, pushing me down. I tried to fight against the water, but eventually it got control over my body. I was underwater, and I couldn't even figure out which way was up. I knew I was going to die, but still I was completely calm. Even as I felt my side hit a huge rock underwater and I felt an excruciating pain come up my side. I would welcome death with open arms, if it meant ending this miserable excuse for a life. Because I knew I was going to die I decided it was all right for me to think of Collin, and I did. I saw his beautiful body and heartwarming smile. I could hear his angelic deep voice, and smell his musky woodsy scent. Underneath the gigantic, roaring waves I smiled a real smile for the first time in months. I would see Collin soon, in my own personal heaven. Goodbye world, goodbye Collin

_A/N So last time we only had 2 reviews (Come on guys, you can do better than that!) And the winner of most loved book is Eclipse because of "the drama". This weeks question. Who is the better parent, Charlie, or Renee? And why! R&R! _


	26. Chapter 26

. Carries P.O.V.

I felt a tugging sensation, pulling me upwards. Maybe it was an angel pulling me towards heaven? I heard screaming, and wondered what it could be.

Am I dead? If so then it feels a hell of a lot like being alive. I could still feel the pain in my lungs from all of the salt water I breathed in. I could still feel the bruises all over my body from being batted around by the menacing waves. The yelling continued, but I decided to ignore it. Not my problem. Then I heard someone scream, "Carrie!" It wasn't my name so much that made me listen, but the voice of the person who called it. It sounded a lot like Collin, so I must be in heaven. Aaron's going to be pissed if I died the night before his wedding. Oh well, Jessica will help him cope.

"Carrie! Please!" The angel Collin's voice rang out to me. It sounded like he was crying, and I didn't like that. Collin should be happy, why wasn't he happy? I tried to open my eyes, but I felt like they were glued shut.

"Please don't leave me Carrie, I need you!" I tried opening my eyes again, I needed to see my Collin even if it wasn't the real him. I tried to open my eyes again, but to no avail. I heard Collin sobbing and I used all my strength and managed to open my eyes. All I could see was a blinding light, and I shut them again.

"Carrie? Honey, are you awake? Please answer me." I opened my mouth and tried to talk, but it came out more like a grumble. Once again I forced my eyes open, and made them stay open. Once they finally adjusted I could see Collin, and I could also see that I was still on the beach. Collin looked just as beautiful as he did the last time I saw him, and he still had that horrible heartbroken look on his face that I wished I could erase.

"C-collin?" My throat burned as I tried to speak, I suppose from all the salt water. I was suddenly acutely aware of the pain in my side. That pain overtook all of my emotion, and I had no choice but to give away to the pain.

Collins P.O.V.

The pain that overtook me after she said those few words was overpowering.

"I'm not in love with you anymore Collin. I'm sorry. This is goodbye." After she said those words she walked away, back to her mother's house. How could she not love me anymore? She was my imprint, my soul. I needed her to live. Without her I was just... not me. Without her life wasn't even worth living. But for her I was going to do as she instructed me too, I was going to go back to La Push. I ran all night and made it back just before the sun came up. Of course my parents were furious when they found me conked out on the couch, when I had clearly not been home all night. I had been grounded for a month, but what did I care? The next week was miserable as I got into the pattern of sleeping all day, and patrolling all night. Finally the day came when school started and I was excited for the distraction. As soon as I got to school all of my old friends ran up to me.

"Dude, where were you? You disappeared over the summer!" I recognized the voice as Jeremy's. He had been my closest friend besides Brady.

"Yea sorry I was away for a little while," I mumbled lamely. It was getting harder and harder to come up with excuses for my wolfish disappearances. Carrie knew about my being a wolf, she was fine with me randomly disappearing... But she didn't want me. She didn't even love me. She was probably pretending the whole time just so I wouldn't be upset. She probably jumped at the opportunity to get away from me and stay in New York. Even knowing this it still took all my strength not to run back to New York and beg for her to love me again. Of course I'm the only one in the history of werewolves to have an imprint that didn't love them back Just my luck. And to top it off everyday I had to see the memories of all my other pack mates. I had to see Emily, Renesmee, Kim, Rachel, and even Jackie whenever Brady phased. They were always memories filled with love, and images of their love being returned. Sam started to decrease my patrolling hours because of the sorrow I brought to the rest of the pack. That sucks for them, but imagine how I feel dealing with this pain all the time. I was physically in pain having to be so far away from her every day. But I knew I deserved the pain, for not making her love me. It was my own fault, I should have been more loving, or bought her more gifts, or I don't know, SOMETHING. Anything to keep her here with me. By the end of the first month at school I had to reject at least fifteen girls who asked me out. They would never understand that I couldn't even see their faces, I only saw Carrie;s. Carrie, my beautiful, smart, wonderful imprint. The other girls got pretty pissed at me for annoying, but what did I care? Nothing mattered to me anymore. Still, I kept my promise to Carrie and kept up with the pack and my family.

A week before my 18th birthday I went on a nightly patrol with Jacob. Besides Brady, the wolf who I had been closest with was Jacob, especially after we rescued Carrie from Josh. Because of his heartbreak with Bella he understood somewhat how I felt, even though it was nothing compared to an imprints love.

"Hey man, Are you excited for your 18th?"

"Jacob, you know I can't really be excited about anything anymore."

"Yea, but you can throw a rockin' party!"

At that I had to let out a wolfy grin. We both knew that I was in no condition to throw any type of celebration. I would probably end up leaving the party, because I couldn't be around people that were happy for too long. Jacob and I continued patrolling in silence, when I suddenly caught a glimpse of a thought in his head. It made me stop dead in my tracks. Apparently Carrie was coming back to town for Aaron's wedding. Which meant that she would be close enough for me to 'accidentally' run into her... No, I wouldn't do that. She told me she didn't love me or want me near her. I would respect her wishes and sty away from her, even if it caused me pain. As soon as Jacob realized he let that slip he stopped chatting to me and the rest of the patrol was silent, and all I could think about was how I had to see her gorgeous smiling face again.

It turns out the day she was coming was the day of my birthday. The day before she came I was at the supermarket and I overheard Aaron and Jessica talking.

"How could this have happened Aaron?" Jessica's voice was full of worry.

"I don't know, we used protection right?" Just from that part of the conversation I could tell that Jessica was pregnant. Uncomfortable, I walked to the back of the store to get soda from the fridge. On my way back up the aisle I heard them talking again, this time about a different topic.

"What do we do about Carrie?" Just hearing her name made my heart swell. I was in a much better mood knowing that I would see her soon. I decided that I would see her, she just wouldn't see me. I mean, if she didn't know I was there she wouldn't be mad at me, right?

"According to my mom she hasn't been her self. She barely talks or eats, and doesn't do anything on the weekends. Mom also hasn't heard anything about Jared, who she thought was going to go out with Carrie for sure." Hearing him suggest Carrie dating anyone besides me made me start to violently shake. I calmed myself by thinking of her face and how she wasn't dating him. Bu why would she be sad?

"I'm sure it's just a phase Aaron, she's probably just pissed about being stuck with your mom." Aaron shrugged, clearly uncomfortable and they walked out of the store. All I could think about was that Carrie was sad, which made me miserable.

The next day I stood outside of Aaron's house (in wolf form, of course) and waited until I could smell her scent. It made my heart skyrocket and planted a huge wolfish grin on my face. I felt better just knowing she was nearby and safe. As soon as I saw her getting into her car and driving off by herself I decided to follow. I knew my parents would be pissed that I opted out of my birthday dinner with them, but once again what did I care?

I got the beach a few minutes after Carrie, wanting her to have her privacy. As soon as I got to the beach I looked for her but couldn't find her. My heart started beating frantically, where was she? I felt the strange urge to look out to the ocean, and caught a glimpse of her head bobbing up and under. I realized she was drowning and I sprinted into the water, phasing out of my wolf form. I swam against the current and found her nearly at the bottom of sea. By the time I had gotten her to land my heart was broken. Her breathing was so shallow, and I could tell she was in pain. I wish I could take away the pain from her. The happiness I felt from seeing her face vanished nearly as quickly as it came, and I was back in despair as Carrie lay limp and bleeding in my arms.

Carries P.O.V.

When I woke up I was in a room of all white. I heard beeping and low voices, and I opened my eyes. I realized I was in a hospital room, and the voices I heard were Aaron and my mothers. I didn't see Collin anywhere; maybe he had just been a hallucination, to good to be true.

"Oh sweetie! Thank god your up. You've been passed out for a few hours now."

"Wait, what happened?" My memory was still foggy. I tried to move to get closer to my mom, but felt a sharp pain in my side that made me gasp and fall back down.

"Car! You need to stay down." Aaron rushed over to me with a look of intense worry on his face. He must have understood the confusion on my face and he started to explain. "When you went out for your little swim, though I'm still not sure what the point of that was, you hit the top of a rock and it broke two ribs and sliced open your side. Luckily one of the tribes protectors was able to save you, I think his name was Jacob." I froze for a second, realizing I was delusional. It wasn't Collin that saved me it was Jacob. I couldn't be near here, near Collin without wanting him so badly. It was then that I knew I had to get away.

I got out of the hospital within an hour (thank god) and went home to sleep before Aarons wedding. The wedding was beautiful, and everything went smoothly. The day after the wedding we headed back for New York. I ignored my mom, and stopped even trying to act like I cared. What was the point? The pain I had before seemed to have increased after I thought I saw him.

The next few months went by in a numb, careless state. I seemed dead to everyone around me, and I even managed to push away Jackie. I couldn't even muster enough energy to care about it, I decided feelings were bad. All I wanted was to be far away. By the time March 1st rolled around I had my plan completely mapped out. I knew what I was going to do, and how I was going to go about doing it. I had plotted my escape from this life and once my 18th birthday rolled around I was out of there.

Collins P.O.V.

As soon as I saw that she was safe at the hospital I turned and quickly stripped and phased. I don't know why I had made it seem like Jacob rescued her, probably so she wouldn't be mad at me. But was it worse for her to think I couldn't save her then for her to be mad at me? Luckily, there was no one else in wolf form so I had my thoughts all to myself. The pain that ripped at my body was even worse then before I rescued her. Undoubtedly because I came so close to being with her, but decided to let Jacob take the credit. I quickened my pace and ended up in Aaron's backyard just as Carrie stepped out of her brothers car. She seemed to wince a little bit as she took each step, and each step she took also caused me pain. Why was I doing this to myself? She doesn't need my help, she doesn't want me here at all. She would just be happier with me gone. With that final thought I looked into her face one more time, which was laced with pain. I shuddered and turned on my heel, and ran away ignoring the tug I felt pulling me back towards Carrie.

Carries P.O.V.

"Happy birthday honey!" I woke up to my mom's nasal voice. It had always been a tradition in our family to give the birthday boy or girl breakfast in bed. The tradition died around the same time my parents marriage did, but I suppose my mom decided to revive it. Great.

"Carrie today you are 18, and you're officially a woman!" I smiled as I heard my mom say that. She smiled back, probably thinking I was happy about turning 18. I suppose I was, but not for the same reasons as she was. I was happy because it meant I could finally escape.

I went about acting like I was getting dressed for school and I got in my car and drove off with my mom watching from the window. As soon as I was down the road I turned left, instead of right. I turned up the speed in my car as I headed towards the airport. My ticket was purchased, my suitcases were packed in the car and I was ready to go. It was finally time for me to make my escape.

As I waited on the plane for takeoff I couldn't help but let my mind wander off to a forbidden subject- Collin. I had barely thought about him since the incident and Aaron's wedding. My mother went back up to La Push a few months after the wedding because she found out about Jessica's pregnancy, but I decided against it. I didn't want to go near Collin, because still thinking about him brought me pain. I knew that he had moved on, because if he hadn't he would have saved me from the water like my hallucinations said he did. I was sure he found a new, prettier, smarter girlfriend to be with. One who didn't break his heart and live in New York. I also knew that even if he moved on I would never be able to. I barely even thought about any other guys besides Collin. Anytime a boy looked at me, or talked to me I pretended it was Collin. I always felt anxious and upset knowing that he wasn't near me, but I tried to ignore it.

"Please refrain from unbuckling your seatbelts until the plane has fully stopped. Thank you, and please enjoy your visit." I was surprised that the plane already landed, I had spent the entire time thinking about Collin. But I also managed to muster up enough emotion to be somewhat happy. After all I finally made it to the place I've always wanted to be.

_A/N Gave you a long one! The winner of the best parent award goes to (drumroll)... Charlie! Question for the week: Do we like Bella better as a human, or a vampire?_


	27. Chapter 27

. Carries P.O.V.

I looked out of the taxi at the lush green hills rolling by the window. I had always wanted to go to the English countryside but never made it. Ever since I was little I had dreamt of the horses running freely, and the sparkling grass. It was hard to believe I finally made it there, even though I was all by myself. As the taxi pulled up to the small rented house I soaked in the beauty. The house was very isolated, off of a dirt road. I had spent my college savings to rent it for a year even though I probably wouldn't be here that long. And by here I don't mean in England, I mean on earth. This had always been my plan.

As I got out of the taxi and into the quaint house I smiled as I realized how well it had worked so far. I got England, just like I've always wanted. And now I was going to relax and take in all I had to offer before I made my way to heaven, a place were Collin would still love me. A place where I never hurt him in any way, where everything was perfect.

As the days went by I came to appreciate England more and more. I never tired of sitting on the back porch, watching squirrels and other tiny animals skitter across the rolling hills. I always was bundled up because of the cold and while at first it bothered me I quickly became accustomed to that too. Still everyday through the façade of my happiness I felt the bitter pain of being away from Collin. I still missed him so much that at points it was unbearable, and I just had to sit down and cry. Eventually I regarded my breakdowns as a part of life and I stopped feeling emotions altogether. Each day was just another pointless day, another day to watch the scenery. I never felt the need to leave my house, knowing that it would all be over soon.

Finally a bit of emotion cracked through my what used to be impenetrable shield. Tomorrow, I had decided. Tomorrow I will end this miserable excuse of a life. Thinking about seeing my Collin in heaven again I fell asleep.

Collins P.O.V.

"Collin man, what's up?" I recognized the voice in my head as Jacob Black's. He's the only one besides Brady that even attempted to phase at the same time as me.

"What do you think?" I thought back dully. Obviously I was just picturing Carries perfect face. Usually when I thought of it I felt a deep pain, and felt resentment about not letting her know I saved her back in October. But today when I thought of her I felt something different, something weird. I felt like for some reason today she needed me more then usual. But I ignored the feelings, knowing that it was probably just me overreacting to how much I missed her.

"I don't know Collin, I think she may be in trouble. Imprints can always tell." Jacob responded to the weird feeling I had in my gut. Ever since I had gotten back from my painful two-month run around America I had stayed in wolf form, never even bothering to phase out. I ate, slept, and lived like a wolf. After all, what was there to keep me in human form? The only person I could ever love didn't want me near her, so what was the point to living? But maybe Jacob had a point; maybe I should stop by Aaron's house and hear if he might know anything. Jacob phased out, giving me some privacy to my thoughts, which I appreciated. I hated when people tried to act like they understood my pain. It's impossible for anybody to understand the pain and heartbreak I felt from knowing that my imprint doesn't love me. As I picked up the gear and sprinted towards Aaron's house the bad feeling in my gut increased. By the time I reached his backyard I could hear the frantic voices.

"And she's been missing for a week and you only called the cops now? Mom, what's wrong with you! She could be anywhere! For all we know she's lying in the bottom of some perverts basement waiting to die! We have to find her!" Oh. I froze in my tracks, not fully believing what I was hearing. Carrie had been missing, _for a week_. She could have been kidnapped! _Or,_ a tiny voice in my head said, _she ran away._ But why would she want to run away? She broke **my **heart, its not like I broke hers! Either way, I knew I had to find her. I took off, following the tug of my imprint until I ended up by the ocean. I managed to phase back and store-away under the hull of a cargo ship. Luckily I had a deer before I got on the ship, so eating for those two days wasn't that bad. Especially since I spent all of that time wondering where Carrie could be, and why she was there. Also why did I feel like something horrible was going to happen unless I stopped it? Every time I pictured her in my mind I felt the pain. I felt the pain from loosing her, from feeling like I should have fought harder. If I could do anything to be with her one last time, to hold her in my arms once more... God, I missed her. I needed her like I needed air to breath. She was something I couldn't survive without.

As soon as the boat landed I tried to figure out where I was. I saw a lot of pubs and bars while walking through the little town by the port. I also saw a souvenir shop and after a quick look around it became very clear I was in England. I got a lot of look from the people there, and I'm sure I stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone was fair skinned and redheaded, while I was deeply tan with dark eyes. I also towered over everyone, and I felt like I was walking through leprechauns. I quickly found some woods and I phased and ran in the direction I thought Carrie would be in. The closer I got the stronger the feeling something bad was about to happen got. Eventually I came out into a clearing, with just a small house. I smelt her scent coming from the house, and I could have passed out from happiness. Her scent was the most amazing thing in the world at that moment. Then I heard murmuring and it brought me back to the task on hand. I ran towards her house, away from the sunrise and I heard her beautiful silky voice talking quietly to herself.

"This is what I want. This is where it all ends." She seemed to be convincing herself of something. I quickly phased and threw on cutoff shorts before running into her kitchen. I then gasped in horror at what I saw. She was on her knees in the middle of the floor with a gun pointed at her right temple. I was in such a state of shock that I couldn't move. "This is the only way to be with Collin again, in heaven. Here I go." I had to gasp again as I heard that. She was going to kill herself because she thought it was the only way for her to be with me. Was she crazy? On the second gasp I let out Carrie opened her eyes, and when she saw me she dropped the gun. When her eyes met mine I felt a smoldering heat that I hadn't felt since the last time we kissed. I wanted so badly to run over to her and take her in my arms, to tell her I still loved her and always would.

Carries P.O.V.

As soon as I saw him all of the pain melted away. I didn't even care about the gun lying on the floor next to me, or how close I had been to killing myself. All I cared about was how the look in his eyes seemed to say that he loved me too, though I knew there was no way that could be.

"Collin, what are you doing- how did you even find me here?" How did he find me? I was in the middle of England! Collin let out a dark chuckle, then smiled at me. His smile made my heartbeat quicken, and made me want to faint from happiness simultaneously.

"Long story. But lets just say our imprint bonds are stronger then you thought." I hadn't heard that word in a while, imprint. When he said that it almost sounded like he meant that he loved me, but again that was impossible.

"Carrie," Collin said softly before stepping closer to me. I suddenly noticed how amazing his muscles looked on his tan chest. But he did look a little different, more gaunt as if he barely ate for the past few months. Sort of like how different I looked. "I missed you so much Carrie. You don't understand the pain I've been suffering." Hearing him say that I caused him pain made me slightly wince, and I hoped he didn't notice. I took a deep breath and let out what I knew would come back and haunt me later, btu eneded to be said.

"Collin," I started while taking deep even breaths, "I know that you probably moved on from me and I'm fine with that. I don't want you to stay with me because you're afraid I'll go off myself." I looked guiltily down at the gun, and missed whatever his reaction was. But as I turned around to look at him, the hole in my chest burning from the lie I just told his expression told me I had assumed incorrectly.

"Carrie," his breath washed over my face as he had taken huge steps until he was so close to me I could reach out and wrap my arms around his neck. "Carrie, how could you ever possibly think I could... move on from you? Don't you understand the bond of an imprint? I can't even look at any other women besides you. You are the only person I've ever loved, and that will never change." I stopped breathing for a moment, in shock that he could still love me. He took advantage of my not moving and moved his head down and angled his lips towards mine, then waited for me to eliminate the distance. I couldn't help myself and I leaned forward meshing our lips together. They moved in perfect synchronization and were fueled by all the passion and desire we kept holed up for half a year. He scooped me up in his arms and brought me into the bedroom. It was the happiest I'd ever been, knowing that I was still loved by Collin. My life finally had it's meaning back, I finally had my Collin back.

A few hours later I lay in Collins warm arms, savoring the feeling of being with him again. I was mindlessly tracing patterns into his muscular arm, as he buried his face into my hair.

"Collin?"

"Hmm?" Collin answered without words.

"I'm 18 now. I don't have to live with my mom any more..." Collin sat up, taking me on his lap with him. A smile grew on his face.

"Carrie, do you mean that you're going to move back to La Push?" The smile grew even larger. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm.

"No Collin, it mean I'm move to Uzbekistan to live with my other boyfriend." Collins arms tightened around me and he growled. I laughed, and I realized how much I missed even his faults, like overprotecting me. "Just kidding Collin! Yes it means I want to move to Washington. I might even end up going to college; I really do want to go. But I don't have any more money..." I trailed off thinking about how I spent all my money on this house. "I spent it all to rent this house for a year.

"Well Car, do you think you could return it early and get a rebate? And I don't think you'd have to worry about paying rent." Collin was almost bouncing up and down with excitement at that I was going back to La Push. It was hard to believe this perfect man loved me so much.

"Don't be ridiculous Collin. Aaron and Jessica are married, and she's pregnant. I'm not going to impose on them like that." He shot me his heart melting half smile and I reached up and brushed my nose against him for a moment, before turning to face him.

"Carrie maybe you could go somewhere else you wouldn't need to pay rent." His smile grew onto both sides of his face as mine became more confused. Where else would I go?

"You could move in with me..." I smiled back at him. I would love to live with Collin, to get to see him all the time. "I just bought a new place. It's smaller then Aaron's, only one bedroom but I think it's perfect." He must have taken my thinking about it to be hesitation.

"Collin, I don't like the idea of living with you," his smile dropped from his face. "I love it," I continued and he leaned in to kiss me. I knew that everything was going to make a turn for the better, especially now that I'd get to be with my wonderful Collin everyday.

_A/N I'm going away to camp for two months, so I won't be able to update for a while __ but please review! And the question of the week. Wolf- or vampire?_


	28. Chapter 28

Carries. P.O.V.

As soon as the plane began to take off I felt the familiar whooshing feeling in my stomach. I turned to look at Collin, who smiled back at me. I was still having problems believing that we were finally together again. The day he found me about to kill myself we planned out what we were going to do. I managed to get a full refund on the house, and had enough for the first year of school at Washington University. We bought plane tickets, and now we were heading back to Washington to let Aaron know I was okay. We had already called and of course he was very upset, (as was my mother) but still he was happy I was all right. My mom on the other hand was not happy about me going to Washington University, or me moving in with Collin. She had hoped for Princeton, or some other ivy league. But Collin took priority for me over an ivy league, and she would just have to understand that. She was happy that I was going to finish out my senior year at La Push high though.

I suddenly realized how tired I was and I leaned my head against Collin broad shoulder. I made myself comfortable and began too drift off...

"Carrie, honey it's time for you to wake up."

"Give me a minute mom." I didn't want to get up for school. I heard a low laugh. What happened to my mom, she sounded like a guy.

"Honey, it's me. The plane landed, you need to get up now." I sat up, realizing it was Collin. I can't believe I thought he was my mom! He laughed again and I unbuckled my seat belt and stretched.

"I can't believe I just called you mom."

"No problem honey," Collin said in what was supposed to be a girl's voice, but his normally low voice just sounded pathetic as a girl. I couldn't help but laugh, and once I started I just couldn't stop. I kept laughing until Collin joined in. After a few minutes we stopped, and I wiped away the tears from eyes. God how I missed how much Collin could make me laugh.

As soon as we pulled up into Aaron's familiar driveway I saw him standing outside of the door with a frown on his face. As soon as I got out of the car he ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"How could you do this to us? We were worried sick!" I looked at him and realized that he seemed much older, more upset.

"I'm so sorry Aar, I just felt like I needed to get away for a while." Collin and I left out the part where he imprinted on me and I was going to kill myself in the explanation. We decided they didn't really need to know that.

"It's okay Carrie, we forgive you. Well at least I do, moms still pretty ticked off. Then again, since when do you care about how mom feels?" Even though he meant for it to come out jokingly, it still came out harsh. I felt Collin stiffen beside me and I whispered to low for Aaron to hear.

"It's okay Collin." He relaxed next to me, and I was thankful for his werewolf hearing. "Aaron that's a bit ruthless of you to say. I do care about her, this was just something I needed to do, and I feel much better know. I'm sure you can tell just by looking at me that I'm finally happy again. Aaron, this was what was best for me. I'm sorry if I hurt you guys." Aaron just nodded, but I could tell I was forgiven. We stayed and chatted with Aaron for a while, but it was getting dark and I needed to get my sleep. Tomorrow my mom was coming up with all of my stuff, and I knew I needed energy to face her.

As soon as we got to the house were I would be living in I let out a smile. Collin was right it was tiny. But it also had a lot of promise that I planned to make the best of. I already started making plans in my head but got distracted by Collin. We were still in the car and he was slowly kissing my neck. I giggled and pushed him away.

"C'mon Collin I need to go start unpacking in our new house." He perked up when he heard me say our new house, as opposed to his house. He jumped out of the car and opened my door before he went to retrieve my suitcase form the trunk. He lifted it up like it weighed a pound, as opposed to forty. He picked me up in his arms, newlywed style and brought me into the house. The inside of the house was cute; it just needed some serious decorating. When you opened the door you were in a tiny living room, and you could see the kitchen to the right. There was a narrow hallway with two doors, I'm guessing to the bathroom and bedroom. Collin carted me into the door at the end of the hall, which was a bedroom. There was a king sized bed that took up most of the room, but I didn't mind. Collin was a big guy so it didn't surprise me he had such a big bed.

"And where am I going to sleep?" I teased Collin.

"Right here, in my arms," Collin replied with a smile.

"You wish!" I squirmed and jumped out of his arms. I ran out of the door laughing as he chased me. I made it to the living room before he picked me up again and held me in front of him. I hitched my legs around his waist, and put my arms around his neck. "Okay okay, you win this time Collin. Your arms it is." I leaned in and was an inch away from his mouth, before I jumped out of his arms again. "Well, I'm tired. Time for bed!" Collin glared at me.

"You are such a tease," Collin continued to glare at me. I just turned around and walked down the hallway to the bedroom and he continued to stand in the living room glaring at me. Just before I reached the door I pulled off my shirt and looked over my shoulder.

"You coming Collin?" His eyes popped out before he ran down the hallway to join me in the bedroom.

The next morning I woke up in Collins arms. He was still asleep and I looked at his face and couldn't help but smile. He was so beautiful, especially when he was asleep. He looked like an angel. A very sexy angel, but still perfect. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and got up to go shower. He seemed to frown a little as his subconscious told him that I left his arms. I still couldn't believe my good fortune in having him imprint on me. After I got up I went into the kitchen to see what food we had in the fridge. Surprise surprise there was barely anything, and certainly nothing healthy. I looked in the pantry and saw some lucky charms, so I poured myself a bowl of that. When I was done I cleaned up and realized that my mom was supposed to be here soon. I had decided that I didn't want Collin here when my mom came just to make things easier for her. I went back into the bedroom to wake up Collin so I could tell him to leave. I went into the room and jumped onto Collins stomach. He barely even reacted to the added weight. Stupid werewolf strength. But he did wake up and he cracked an eye open.

"Good morning to you to Carrie." I giggled at his morning voice.

"Collin you need to get out." His smile faded and was replaced with confusion. "I mean you need to leave because my mom is coming. Remember?"

"Oh yea. That." He groaned and got up. "I'm going to be missing you every minute I'm gone Carrie." I knew that even being away from me for five minutes caused him pain and anxiety. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I know, you love me." He laughed at my sarcasm.

"And don't you forget it." He then leaned in halfway and I closed the gap, crushing our lips together. Almost as soon as they touched, and I felt that familiar spark I heard the doorbell ring.

"Crap!" Collin laughed at me and went the back of the room. He then opened a door I hadn't even noticed that led into the small backyard. He walked out it, still laughing, and walked into the woods presumably to phase. I shook my head at him and muttered under my breath, "men." I heard a snort from the woods and knew Collin heard me. I walked up to the front door to greet my mother. As soon as I opened the door the inquisition began.

"What in the hell were you thinking Carrie?" I winced as her sharp words hit me. I didn't even get to respond before he started again. "How could you just pick up and run away, and to England no less? A completely different continent! And what the hell is in England anyway? You had me scared shitless that you were kidnapped! And then you come back and tell me you're moving into some GUY'S house in La Push! You've got to be kidding me!" I let her get out all her anger. I was surprised to hear all of the swearing, because she usually never cursed. But I knew I did deserve it, what I did was pretty bad. "And now you're telling me you decided to go to college, and you're going to Washington University? You got into EVERY Ivy League! Why couldn't you just go to Harvard like a good girl, why do you have to be so difficult?" Of course she would bring college into this. "And I bet it's all because of this- this- stupid boy!" At that I had to cut her off. I let her carry on but insulting Collin was just to far.

"Enough mother! There's no need to insult Collin! He's a great man and he treats me with respect. Also, he loves me which is more then I could say about you and dad!" It was a low blow but I needed to get rid off all of this pent up anger I felt towards her. "You didn't even care when he died! All you cared about was what Jessica was wearing to her wedding, or whatever! You didn't think at all you just married some guy you kind of liked! It's not like I'm getting married, I'm just moving in with him. Mom I love him with all my heart and soul. If he died I would die to! You just don't understand!"

"I don't understand? I DON'T UNDERSTAND?" I'd never seen my mom so angry. By now we were having a yelling match. "You think I don't know what it's like to think someone loves you? To have your whole world revolve around one man, and then have him break your heart? And don't you dare tell me that I didn't even try with your father; we went to counseling and took classes. We were falling out of love even before we had you! When we were your age we were just as in love as you and Collin are now! What you feel now isn't true love! It's just puppy love because he's the first guy you've ever been serious with!"

"Mom, " My voice suddenly became deadly calm, " Don't tell me for one second that Collin doesn't love me. I know he does, and I know that we'll be together forever. I'm positive about it. And if you don't like it well that's your opinion; but I'm not changing mine. Not now, not ever. Collin is my soul mate and I'm sorry if you can't except that." She broke down and a single tear fell from her face.

"I can't honey, I just can't except it. I can't except loosing you or seeing you get you heart broken."

"Mom I can assure you my heart won't be broken anytime soon." My mom looked at me and nodded then we hugged each other, both of us sobbing. It was the first time in a long time we had ever been real with each other, and it felt good to let out all of my thoughts.

"Okay Carrie. I still think you're making the wrong choice about this gu- Collin. But you are 18 now and you can make your own decisions. Even if I think you'll regret it in the long run, I have no choice but to let you go through with it. Now let's go unpack your stuff."

My mother and I spent the next few hours unpacking and making decorating plans for the little house. A little after lunch I heard a low howl coming form the woods, and I knew it was Collin. I wonder what his problem was? But I probably should get my mom back to Aarons house, he had the whole afternoon and evening planned out for the three of them.

"Aaron probably wants you back at his house soon mom." She nodded her head.

"You're right hun. I probably should head out. It was great to see you, and I'll be back soon when Jessica has her baby."

"Ya mom, I'll see you soon." I gave her a hug and walked her to her car. As she drove away I couldn't help but get choked up. I felt like as she drove away I gave up part of my life. I was so happy to be with Collin, but I would always miss my childhood and family. I felt like that part of me was over, and the next section of my life was starting. I kept my tears at bay and walked back into the house. I walked into the living room as Collin came in, he probably let himself in the back door. He looked at my face and saw I was about to cry so he came over and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his familiar arms for a few minutes then pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you Collin. Thank you for everything," I spoke barely above a whisper.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you." I pulled away and smiled again, getting over my previous sorrow.

"Well Collin you want to tell me why you let out that howl before?" Collin seemed to shift his wait to the other side in an awkward way.

"Don't get mad, but I just really missed you. I heard you and your mom get into the fight, and not knowing whether or not you were okay was upsetting."

"God, overprotective much?" I gave him alight shove that I knew he would barely feel. "Obviously I'm fine Col. But you need to throw on a shirt, because were going out." He gave me a questioning look. "Well if you were eavesdropping the entire time then you know I have some major renovations for our house." Collin laughed and went into the bedroom to get changed, but not before he caught me checking out his perfect abs. I got out a piece of paper and wrote down everything we needed before I forgot.

Five hours and three paint cans later the house looked great. We had gotten inexpensive paint, and rugs to make things more festive. The kitchen was now a sunny yellow, and the living room a pale blue. The bedroom was a tan color that was very relaxing. We had gotten a dark blue area rug for the living room, and some pictures to hang up all over. Just as I was done setting up some scented candles in the now pretty kitchen Collin came up and put his arms around my waist.

"I finished planting all the flowers, is there anything else on your to do list?" HE was whispering into my ear, which caused me to let out an involuntary shiver.

"Actually yes. We need to go grocery shopping." Collin let out an annoyed groan. Why does everyone hate grocery shopping, it's not that bad.

"Why do I have to go?" Collin talked in a whiny voice that made him sound four. I laughed at him and swatted him lightly on the arm.

"Cause if you don't you'll be spending less time with me, leaving me with more of a chance of being attacked!" I was joking, of course, but Collin still let out a growl. "Please come with me Collin?" I honestly didn't want to spend any less time with him then I had to.

"The things I do for you," Collin grumbled. But he pecked me on the lips and I knew he wasn't really mad.

We got in the car and chatted for a while as we drove to the Clearwater's store. As soon as we got there Collin came and opened my door. We walked in together, holding hands and laughing. As we opened the door I saw Leah behind the counter. I waved to her and she smiled and waved back. Collin and I went up and down the aisles picking out all of the food we would need. As we stopped in front of school supplies I swore under my breath.

"What is it." Collin asked, immediately worried.

"Tomorrow I start back at high school for the remaining three months of school." Collins face looked relieved as he realized I was okay.

"Don't worry Car, I'll be there to tough it out with you." I leaned my back into Collins chest, and I knew he was right. He'd always be there for me when I needed it.

_A/N Apparently all of you prefer werewolves to vampires! Next weeks question, Who is your favorite: Jasper, Emmett, Edward, or Carlisle? _


	29. Chapter 29

Carries P.O.V.

The next morning when I woke up I realized that I was nervous. It was the first day at a new school, and weather or not I had Collin with me it was still nerve-racking. I went to take a shower and it took me a while to figure out a good first day of school outfit. I decided on skinny leg black jeans, a hot pink tank and a black and white check scarf. I wore my long hair down and curly and applied my makeup. Just as I was finishing Collin woke up and could barely even respond to me talking to him until he showered. He was so not a morning person. I went into the kitchen and started making breakfast, an omelet for me and four omelets' for Collin. He joined me for breakfast and kept me laughing the entire time. He really helped me calm down and I couldn't help but notice how much of a perfect match he truly was for me. As soon as I got to the school I felt butterflies in my stomach. I wondered if people would think I was weird, or if the work would be hard. After all I was in mostly A.P. classes. I went into the office to get my schedule, with Collin trailing along behind me. It was a very small school, there were less then 100 kids in our grade. I compared my schedule to Collins and we had 3 out of our 8 classes together. But because of my A.P. class we only had lunch together every other day, and today we didn't. Sadly we didn't have first period together so he walked me to my class and then regretfully went to his own. He told me if I had any problems that he would be listening and I should just call his name. I got to class and embarrassingly enough the middle aged balding teacher introduced me to the entire class. You'd think that in A.P. math the kids would be nice, but these kids seemed to snicker when I was introduced. The class had a bunch of groups of desks together by threes, and he stuck me at one with another girl and a boy. From one glance I could tell that the boy and the girl were identical twins. As soon as I sat down the boy introduced himself.

"Hi there, I'm Ray and this is my sister Rachel!" Both Ray and Rachel had dark hair and pretty brown eyes with thick lashes. Rachel rolled her eyes at her brother's introduction.

"Please excuse my overly-outgoing gay twin. He inherited all the 'friendly' genes." I laughed and shot them both a smile.

"Well as you know I'm Carrie, and it looks like your stuck with me as your partner for the rest of the year." They both smiled in return. I spent the rest of the class chatting with them, and could tell we would be friends. Especially Rachel and me.

All class long we quietly chatted together and I had a great time. And my old high school was much harder, so this work came easily to me. As soon as class ended I got excited because I had period two with Collin. I compared classes with Rachel and Ray, and because they were in A.P. classes I had the majority of my schedule with both of them. I had the next period with Rachel as well as Collin so I knew I'd have fun. We said goodbye to Collin and Rachel and I started walking down the hallway. Collin was walking down the hallway opposite of us with a half smile on his face.

"God he is SO hot! But he never pays any attention to the girls. But like everyone in the school likes him." Rachel whispered to me while gesturing in Collin's direction. I knew he heard because his face lit up in a huge smile.

"You're right he is ridiculously hot. That's why I'm going out with him." Rachel's expression turned to a mix of awe and jealousy.

"Way to go girl!" She whispered just as Collin was about to reach us.

"Hey Carrie, hey Rachel." Rachel's face lit up when she heard him say her name. Her little crush was going to start getting on my nerves. Collin was mine after all. But Collin must have realized that I was getting frustrated with her crush because he pulled me in for a quick kiss. My heartbeat started to accelerate and the electric feeling came back, even though our lips only touched for a second.

"Don't worry, you're the only girl for me," Collin whispered so low that only I would hear. I smiled at his words and grabbed his hand.

"So are you guys ready for government?" Rachel rolled her eyes and Collin groaned. "So I'll take that as a no?" We all laughed as we started on our way to government.

Government class would have been a drag if I hadn't been seated next to Collin. He spent the entire class whispering funny comments into my ear. Rachel was across the room so I couldn't talk to her but I still made hand motions and mouthed words to her. By the end of class I had gotten yelled at twice for laughing, but I didn't care I was having too much fun. If I had known school would be this fun then I wouldn't have been nervous for it at all!

It was the end of third period, another class I had with Collin, before something bad happened. All throughout class this one boy had been giving me looks, and it made me uncomfortable. I'm sure to someone who wasn't as madly in love as I was they would have found him highly attractive, but I barely even noticed other guys looks. As soon as class ended I ran to the door to get to my next class (I had it with Collin) when the boy stepped in front of me.

"Well hello there," he said with his green eyes flashing. "You must be the new girl, Carrie. I'm Greg."

"Nice to meet you Greg, but I don't want to be late for my next class, so if you don't mind..."

"Oh what do you have next?" I was starting to feel more at ease around this boy, he really wasn't that scary.

"I have English, what about you?"

"Same here! Why don't you let me walk you to your next class?" The question made me uncomfortable again but I ignored it.

"Why not?" He smiled at my answer and he walked me to the next class. Just as we reached the door he reached out to take my hand but I casually pulled mine away from his, not wanting to hurt his feelings. This occurred while we were standing in the doorway and I saw Collin watching from his seat with a weary look on his face.

"Thanks for walking me Greg!"

"No problem Carrie, any time." I went to sit next to Collin but the teacher stopped me.

"Hi, you must be Carrie. I'm Mr. Harper, your English teacher. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Harper." Mr. Harper had a little beer belly and was going bald at the top of his head but he seemed nice enough.

"Why don't you go sit next to Greg? You seem to already know him." I really wanted to sit next to Collin but didn't want to get into any more trouble.

"Oh, alright." I went and sat next to Greg. We were the row behind Collin, but my set was directly behind his. He seemed to pus his desk slightly back so that he was closer to me, and I had to hold in my giggle. As I sat down I put my feet on the back of his chair so that they were right under his butt. Throughout the class I would randomly lift my foot up and kick him lightly in the butt.

"Carrie, what the hell are you doing goofing off with that tool?" Greg whispered to me in the middle of class.

"Greg that 'tool' is my boyfriend. And I'm not goofing off with him, I'm having fun."

"Why would you go out with him when you could go out with me?" I couldn't believe he just asked me that! I saw Collin start to shake a little bit in front of me.

"Sure I'll go out with you Greg." A huge smile showed up on his face and Collin started shaking even harder. "In your dreams!" That wiped the smile off of Greg's face! Collin's shaking slowed won until it was barely there.

"And there you have it, they're both dead. Sucks for Romeo and Juliet eh?" The class laughed at Mr. Harper's lame joke. "Well I guess that's all for today so you can all leave 15 minutes early if you want..." As soon as he said it every student jumped up and left the room. I grabbed Collins hand and pulled him out of the class. We had 15 minutes before our next class so I went outside.

"Col, you okay? You started shaking a lot inside." Collin shot me a slight look.

"Of course I was shaking. He asked you out and you said sure!"

"But then I said in your dreams! It was a joke. Haha?" Collin didn't seem to find it very funny but he did wrap his arms around me and breathed into my hair.

"I swear Carrie, if you do something like that again I'm going to turn into a giant wolf right then and there!" I giggled at the thought of Mr. Harper's face as Collin turned into a huge wolf right in front of him.

"My knight in furry armor." Collin laughed with me, but before we could say anything else the bell rang, signaling five minutes to class. Collin grabbed my hand and we ran back into the building laughing the whole way. Collin was so sweet and understanding.

I hung out with Rachel and Ray for the rest of the day until last period when I had another class with Collin. I didn't have this class with either of them but I did have it with Greg. Of course today we were getting new groups and I'm in a group with Greg Collin and me. The look that Collin gave Greg was so terrifying I'm surprised Greg didn't just drop dead, or at least scream. Collin started shaking again so I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. The rest of the class was filled with Greg awkwardly trying to flirt with me, and me shooting him down, with the aid of Collins growling. By the time the day ended I was beyond ready to go.

As Collin walked me to the car I had no choice but to laugh at his face. He looked beyond pissed.

"Lighten up will you?" Collin looked at me and tried to smile, but it came out looking so stupid I had no choice but to laugh at him.

"Haha very funny laugh at the fuming boyfriend will ya?" Collin muttered under his breath, and that sent out another peal of laughter. When I saw he was still frowning I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before stepping into the car.

"Collin, you know that you're the only one I'll ever love, right?"

Collin nodded and slowly a smiled spread onto his full lips.

"I know, it's just so hard. All these guys were checking you out all day and it was hard for me not to phase and kill each and every one of them!"

"Oh, and you didn't notice the girls ogling you," I asked as the car pulled into our driveway. "They were all over you! 'Oh Collin, you look so different! You wanna go out?'" I mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"Nobody asked me out," Collin protested, but then he looked at my face. "Okay fine, but at least I never said yes!" He was still upset about that? I shook my head as I got out of the car and headed into the living room.

"Collin look at us, we have to be the most jealous couple in the history of the world. We both know we love each other so let's just enjoy our time together." I looked down at my backpack and sighed, "doing our homework." They gave us more homework on the first day then my old school!

Collin came over so quickly I barely saw him move, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in to kiss me. I obliged to his wishes and enjoyed the familiar tingling feeling as his lips connected with mine, but I forced myself to pull away. We really did need to work on our homework.

We had just finished two subjects when I heard a loud wolf's howl. Collin jumped up and started running to the door. He then realized I was sitting there, confused, and he came back.

"I have to go, something's wrong. Don't worry I'll be back soon. Be careful. I love you." He spoke so quickly I could barely make out the words.

"Love you too," I yelled as he ran out of the house at superhuman speed. I sighed as I got back to my homework, before realizing I should probably do his too as he most likely won't be back before really late. As I was finishing Collin's homework the doorbell rang. I ran to open it and looked up in shock at what I saw. Aaron was standing there, with blood covering him and his arm hanging to the side at an awkward angle. I let out a piercing scream before Aarons eyes rolled backwards and he passed out. I let out another scream and then ran for the home phone. I picked it up but there was no dial tone.

"Shit!" I ran for my cell phone and quickly dialed 911 on that. As soon as the other line picked up I started incoherently babbling about Aaron.

"Please calm down miss. Please tell me your location and what occurred, an ambulance is on its way." I calmed down enough to tell her our address and what happened.

"Were you expecting him to come over?" The lady asked in her light calming voice.

"No, no I don't know why he came!"

"Are you home alone now miss?" A sinking feeling started in my stomache. Oh my god, if Aaron was bleeding like that he was probably attacked.

"Y-yes. Besides my brother I am alone." Just then I heard the sirens and sighed in relief. Help was here and Aaron and I would be safe. I brought the phone down with me as I leaned over Aaron's body checking for vitals.

"The ambulance is here, so I'm going to go now. Thank you." I hung up on the lady and turned to the EMT's that just came through my door. The pulled Aaron onto the stretcher and talked to each other loudly, but I couldn't make anything out I was in such shock. I went into the back of the speeding ambulance and as it pulled into the hospital I realized that I should call Jess. I dialed her number and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Carrie, what's up? Did Aaron get there with the good news yet?" I took a deep breath, sad to crush her good mood.

"Jessica, I'm at the hospital with Aaron. They think he's been attacked and he's unconscious now." Jessica started to cry and I told her the room number as she came on her way. I stood in the waiting room next to Aaron's room, and pulled my knees up to my chest rocking back and forth. I wished that Collin were there with me I really need some consolation. But I knew that the wolf pack comes first, besides he didn't even know about the attack. Still I couldn't help but wish he were there, with his arms wrapped around me. I ached to feel his familiar warmth and his comforting words. I was still involved in my own thoughts when Jessica came in. She was considerably larger then when I last saw her. She came over and gave me a huge hug, and I was slightly taken aback. I mean I liked Jessica, but we weren't really that close at all. She pulled back and looked at me and started to whisper.

"He was coming to tell you the good news. He was coming to tell you I'm going to have twins. I insisted that he go and tell you in person instead of just calling. It's all my fault." Her face contorted into a sorrowful expression and my heart broke for her.

"It's okay Jess, it's not your fault at all. No one is to blame for this horrible tragedy. Besides, the doctors think he'll be fine even though they won't let us see him." She nodded and sniffled a few times. Just then the doctor came in and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ackart. You must be Aaron's family." Dr. Ackart was about 30, and had a slight English accent. He had kind eyes though, and they made me both worried and hopeful. "You can go in and see him now, he's going to be fine." I let out a sigh of relief, and felt Jessica do the same thing. "He has two broken ribs, a badly broken arm and a dislocated shoulder. He is also badly cut up and has a slight concussion but he will be alright." I walked into Aaron's room with Jessica on my heels and heard her stiffen a gasp at his appearance. Most of the blood was cleaned off but it just made it easier to see all of the cuts. He had bandages and slings all over, and he looked so feeble.

"Hey Carrie, Jess." Aarons voice came out so weakly I almost cried.

"Hey Aaron," I said as I rushed over to his side "how are you doing?"

Aaron winced before responding. "I've been better Car. But I can't really remember what happened." He scrunched up his face, clearly trying to concentrate.

"It's okay Aaron it'll come back eventually." I knew he needed time to remember even though I desperately wanted to know what happened and who attacked him. I was surprised when I heard a knock on the door, and was even more surprised when I saw who was standing there...

_A/N sorry about the wait! I've been soooo busy!. And it appears you all like Jasper the best! Now who's your favorite female vampire, Esme, Rosalie Alice, Or Bella?_


	30. Chapter 30

Carries P.O.V.

What the hell? Why was Greg here? Before I could speak Jessica ran and wrapped her arms around him, still blubbering.

"Carrie this is my little brother Greg." I was shocked as she said this. I didn't remember seeing him at the wedding, but then again at his wedding I was beyond depressed. At that point I was still not with Collin. Collin... he would be really pissed when he found out I had to spend extra time with Greg. I wonder what happened to him and why he had to phase though... Greg's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and back into the present.

"Ya I know Carrie. We hung out in school today." Jessica smiled at the thought that Greg and I were friends. I had to suppress a shudder as I saw the smile Jessica gave me. This was going to be a long day...

Around 8 o'clock we all realized we hadn't eaten anything. Jessica opted to stay in Aaron's room and have us bring something back for her. Which left me stuck going downstairs with Greg.

"So what do you want to get?" We were standing in line at the cafeteria.

"Depends on what you're going to get Carrie." He shot me a suggestive smile and I shuddered. How had he not learned his lesson from Collin?

"Probably just a creaser salad. I'm not very hungry right now." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Are you sure that's all you want," he asked with his still raised eyebrows. He disgusted me so much right now I had to use all of my self-control not to slap him.

"No, I also want Collin to be here." That wiped the smirk off his hideous face. I grabbed my salad and after paying for it decided to eat it back up in Aaron's room. I walked quickly with Greg nearly having to jog to catch up to my quick pace. When I finally got to Aaron's room I let out a silent sigh of belief, before getting nervous again. A horrible sight assaulted me as I got to his room. Jacob was standing there with a tragic look on his face. Oh god, did something happen to Collin?

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" My voice was low and I tried to hold back tears.

"Carrie it's- it's" he seemed to struggle to spit it out, "Collin. He's been seriously hurt." Before I knew what I was doing I ran to Aaron gave him a quick kiss goodbye and told Jessica I'd be back later. She nodded with understanding as I sprinted past a surprised Greg and made my way to the door. My heart was slowly breaking and I didn't want to take the time to register my feelings, knowing it would just hurt me more. As soon as I made it to the parking lot I realized I didn't have a car, as I drove there in the ambulance. I didn't even know where I was going god damnit! I turned to see Jake running at what was a jog for him, but probably a sprint for a human. He ushered me into a Volkswagen rabbit, and started the car. We drove until we reached the Cullen's mansion. I couldn't even be happy as I saw the familiar house; all I could register was that Collin needed me. As soon as the car stopped I was out the door and running into the house. I was hit by a woosh of air. I suddenly felt cold and looked up into the eyes of Bella.

"Honey I need to talk to you for a minute about what happened." Bella spoke in a low soothing voice, and I knew she was just trying to help. But how could she not realize I needed too see Collin now? As soon as Bella thought I was calm she put her arms down and I dodged her and ran upstairs. I knew that she could have easily stopped me, but she seemed to think better of it. I didn't see anyone else as I ran through the house. I let the familiar pull takeover as I let the imprint magic draw me towards Collin, As soon as I saw him lying in the hospital bed my heart stopped. I didn't cry, or scream or even faint as I took in his body. I just stood as still as a statue taking it in. I felt a light hand on my shoulder but didn't turn around to face whoever it was. As soon as he started speaking I recognized the voice of Carlisle, the doctor.

"He has three broken ribs, two broken legs, one broken arm, a dislocated shoulder and some head trauma. With his shape shifter healing powers he should be able to recover, but for some reason he isn't doing well." I didn't respond to him, or even turn around. I was afraid that if I even opened my mouth I would lose control and I would start sobbing. I just walked over and sat in the chair besides my Collin. He was bleeding and had various bandages and slings around his body. I felt the pain that only came with me not being around Collin or Collin being hurt. As I stared at the limp body of the one person who kept me on this earth I couldn't help but think of Carlisle's earlier words.

"With his shape shifter healing powers he should be able to recover, but for some reason he isn't doing well." By that he meant that Collin was dying. How could this be happening to me? I felt like if Collin died I would surely go along with him.

"He did it trying to protect his pack." I heard Carlisle's voice carry on. At first I didn't realize what he meant, but then I realized we were talking about why he was hurt.

"Seth was surrounded by five vampires, and couldn't possibly take them. Collin came out of noewhere and jumped in front of Seth clearly trying to help. The first vampire broke two of his ribs but he just kept going. One of the vampires threw Seth and he couldn't move, leaving the five vampires to fight Collin. By then the rest of the pack was on their way to help but by then Collin was already seriously hurt. He had done much better then most though, he fought with such determination you could tell he had a reason to live. You Carrie, have kept him alive for this long." With this Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way, and then left shutting the door behind himself to give me some much needed privacy. I turned to Collin and finally let my sorrowful emotions come out. I sobbed into my hands next to him, wishing that it were all a dream. I hoped that I would wake up and be lying next to Collin where he was perfectly healthy. I felt like my heart was split in two, and the piece for Collin was starting to crumble apart. I need him to live, without him it's like I'm not alive either.

The third day I was sitting next to Collins bed Carlisle came back in. The only other person to come into the room had been Bella, and that was only to bring me the meals that I barely touched. I couldn't handle doing anything that would make me remotely happy while Collin was suffering so much. The only reason I touched the food at all was when Bella played the guilt card.

"What would Collin do when he wakes up to see you died from not eating? He would wish he was dead too!" After that I continued to pick at my food, but I still couldn't enjoy it. When Carlisle came in he had a small smile on his face.

"Hi there Carrie," he said quietly. I bowed my head in silent supplication that he would tell me Collin was recovering. "Our friends in Alaska are having some issues, so the whole family is going out there. Jake is going to stay, but he's the only one." The false sense of hope I had felt dropped again, and I was once more a lifeless zombie. "If there is any changes in Collins heart rate or condition Jacob will hear and call me immediately." I just nodded my head to let him know I heard him. As soon as I heard his car start up and the garage door close I started to silently weep into Collins bandaged chest.

"Collin, how can you do this to me? You said you loved me well prove it. Wake up Collin, please I need you. I can't carry on like this without you. Please Collin! I need you so much..." I trailed off as I started to mutedly cry.

A few hours after it was dark Jake came into Collins room carrying a plate of food.

"How are you doing," Jacob asked me seeming sincere. I didn't respond vocally, I just shrugged back at him. Jacob let out a huge sigh and plopped down into the chair next to me, putting the pizza on the table next to him. "Carrie I hate to be the one to tell you this but seriously, calm down. Collin WILL be able to heal, thanks to his werewolfy-ness and he will be majorly pissed off at how bad of a job you are doing taking care of yourself. If you were in a coma for a week and you woke up to see an emaciated, depressed Collin would you be happy?" I winced at the thought of Collin depressed. "That's what I thought," Jacob continued. "Now imagine how badly you would feel, multiply it by about a hundred and that's how Collin would feel." I shook my head in disbelief at his words. There is no way that Collin could be in more pain from me being depressed then I would at his pain.

"Impossible," I muttered, speaking for one of the first times in three days.

"Ah she lives," Jacob exclaimed in a mad scientist type way. "But in all seriousness yes, that is how much more extreme the connection is for him" Jacob must have noticed that I had my thoughtful face on because he got up and smiled. "I'm going out for patrol now, but I'll be back by tomorrow morning." With that he left the room, leaving me to my puzzling thoughts. Was it really possible for Collin to love me that much more then I love him? I knew that the imprint pull for him was stronger, but I just loved him so much! Seeing him like this was just killing me. As I looked down at the love of my life lying there, crippled, I became filled with an intense unjust rage. I somehow would make the vampire that did this to him pay! Even if I was a human. After all, how could someone with our without a heart do this to someone as wonderful as Collin? I was pulled out of my deep thoughts by the sound of a wolf howling. What was going on? I lay my head back down next to Collin and let sleep once again overtake me...

I woke when I heard a quicker beeping noise. I turned on my side and saw Collin was still lying there, motionless. Sighing I decided it was time to do something useful for myself, and for Collin. All this time I had been sitting here, crying for how horrible I felt when I should have been wondering about Collin. Some doctors say that even when you are in a coma you still are aware of what's going on around you. So why should Collin be sitting there listening to me hurt? I can only imagine how it feels for him. I turned to lay my head down on Collins overheated chest.

"Hey Col," I whispered to him. "How are you feeling? Getting bored yet, because at home you can barely sit still for five minutes!" I started babbling to him, afraid that if I stopped I would cry. I just wanted so badly for him to be able to hold me, but I needed to be strong for him. "Oh and Collin you missed the newest episode of family guy! It was so funny you see Brian and Stewie got into this whole... never mind I'll tell you later." I trailed off as I realized how dumb I must have seemed. I was sitting hear talking to my comatose soul mate about some unimportant television show. "Am I starting to bore you yet Collin? Because I think I'm going to make myself jump out the window!" I realized that he would probably take that seriously, and even in his current state he would hate that. "Just kidding, of course! You know what you probably are bored of listening to me talk, so let's get you some real entertainment- time for me to sing!" I got up, and it was the first time in nearly a week that I got up and away from him for any reason other then using the bathroom or taking a quick shower. I sprinted into the next room, grabbing the radio. I hated being away from him for even a minute, just in case he woke up. I turned on the radio to my favorite station and listened as the familiar music flowed into the room.I sang along as the first few notes of one of my favorite songs came on. I sang along to the radio for about thirty minutes before I stopped, feeling like something was off. I listened but couldn't hear anything out of place. Suddenly I saw Collins hand twitch and I jumped up and screamed. Was he waking up! Then I heard a low laugh and immediately felt terrified as I turned to see the stranger behind me.

Collins P.O.V.

I was lying awake, rigid, listening to her breathing. The past week had been awful, my entire body had been racked with immense pain and the pain only increased when I heard my Carrie crying over me. I wanted so badly to comfort her, but any time I made any attempt it was thwarted by the pain. So I had to wait for the blackness to once again overwhelm me. The time I had come closest to moving was when she had a conversation with Jacob that I could barely make out. She seemed to be so upset and it was killing me to hear the steady pain dripping into her voice. She was upset, because of me. I had no right to do that to her yet I couldn't stop it. It was out of my control...

I woke up later, who knows how much later to the voice of my own personal angel.

"Hey Col, How are you feeling? Getting bored yet, because at home you can barely sit still for five minutes!" I wanted to laugh so badly at her joke, but I couldn't get myself to move. At least she sounded happier then she did for the entire time I was in this... tranquil state.

"Oh and Collin you missed the newest episode of family guy! It was so funny you see Brian and Stewie got into this whole... never mind I'll tell you later." Family guy? She was talking to me at family guy? I wanted to laugh again but couldn't muster it. She must have remembered that lifetime thing we watched for a few minutes before we got distracted... It was about how people in comas could hear what you were thinking and appreciated conversation. I guess Lifetime didn't lie...

"Am I starting to bore you yet Collin? Because I think I'm going to make myself jump out the window." How could she possibly bore me, with a voice as beautiful as that? And joking about jumping out a window made me angry. The thought of her being killed caused me pain even worse then the intense one I already felt.

. "Just kidding, of course! You know what you probably are bored of listening to me talk, so let's get you some real entertainment- time for me to sing!" She knows me to well. She knew I would be upset by her feeble attempt at a joke- and she also knew how much I loved to hear her sing. When she tried she did have an exquisite voice, even if she denied it, but when she didn't she was pretty entertaining. She wouldn't even try and hit the notes, she would just raise or lower her voice to sound like Minnie mouse, or a guy. I felt her presence rather then heard her come back into the room. She turned on the radio and the familiar words and tune to Breakeven came on. I tried to smile as she sang along, but couldn't even manage that. Suddenly I felt like something was off, way off. Carrie must have felt it too because the music was shut off. Suddenly I smelt a sickly sweet smell, and tried to get up only to have the tips of my finger twitch. Then Carrie screamed, either at the reaction I had to the smell or something else. Just then the scent became stronger and I heard a low smooth voice. Vampire.

_A/N. Hey, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately... Let's see if we can change that_


	31. Chapter 31

Carries P.O.V.

I turned slowly, cautiously to face the person behind me. My breath caught as I saw the man. He was taller then me, but shorter then Collin probably 6 feet 2 inches, and had slight muscle that was easy to see. His perfect brown hair was cut close to his head, showing off his perfect features. To anyone else I suppose he would have been amazingly handsome, but I suppose because I was an imprint I felt no attraction to him. I actually felt startled, his beauty was to perfect, just unnatural. That's when I caught his eye and had to stop myself from hyperventilating. They were blood red, not at all like the Cullens beautiful golden ones. They were the color of the eyes the vampires in my nightmares.

"Hello," I spoke to him surprisingly calm.

"Salve." He greeted back casually in Latin. His voice was smooth, and low, though not as low as Collins.

"So, what brings you here?" I tried joking, praying that my voice wouldn't crack and show how weak I was really feeling at the moment.

"Oh, you know. The normal. Revenge." I took in a sharp breath. What did he mean by revenge?

"Well I'd love to help but I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to help you with that, so it would probably be best if you left..." He smiled as soon as I trailed off and I realized that I was in deep trouble.

"Well I'm sure you wondered what the hell I'm talking about so I suppose I'll tell you. Why not? You see in that little battle your boyfriend got in he killed my brothers and my mate. I see he is wounded, but he is a werewolf and recovered quickly. Using my power to see what's most important to a person I found it is you. So it's time to take away his beloved as he has taken away mine."

I slowly nodded my head while reaching for the knife behind me. I quickly reached out to stab him, but with lightning speed he reached out and took my arm, putting intense pressure on it. I cried out from the sudden change in temperature and the pain from his grasp. He just laughed at it.

"Oh come on- Carrie," I shivered as I heard how his voice stabbed at my name, "if you want to beat me you're going to have to do much, much better then that." He dropped my hand and I ran out of the room to downstairs, hearing his laughter behind me. I sprinted into the kitchen trying to remember how Collin told me they killed vampires. Now where was a match? As I was about to start rummaging through the cabinets the vampire caught up to me and grabbed me by the waist. He pushed hard and I heard a crack around the bottom of my rib cage as I let out a sharp scream of pain.

"Not much fun is it?" The vampire grinned maliciously at me before he grabbed my wrist, cracking that too. The pain was unbearable and I screamed as I sunk to the floor. I tried to crawl away but my rib and wrist were preventing me. The man was in front of me before I could blink, and he picked me up by my arms, dislocating the sockets. I screamed again, this time a bloodcurdling scream. The Cullens lived in the middle of nowhere, who could save me? Then I forgot about the pain, remembering that Collin was helpless upstairs. If the vampire got through with me he would surely move onto him.  
"So here's the deal. You have two choices Carrie you can either turn into a vampire, like me, because I know that would kill Collin. Or you could just let me suck all your blood and you'd die. So pick your poison!" I let in a sharp breath, which just made the pain in my ribs even more unbearable. At that moment, I almost wanted to die. Almost. At this point the only thing even giving me the will to stay alive was Collin.

"I chose neither, but thank you for the offer." I tried to speak in a calm voice to the man, but it came out much weaker then I had intended, laced with pain. The vampire let out another spine tingling scary smile.

"Then I guess I have no choice." And before I could blink the vampire was in my face, with my non broken wrist up against his mouth. "You're going to enjoy this." I couldn't even move before he sunk his teeth into my wrist. That did it, and I started screaming bloody murder. I felt a horrible burning sensation in my wrist and I collapsed under the pain, still screaming. Then I felt another bite, and I let out a particularly loud scream and the vamp laughed again. Suddenly the vampire was knocked off my wrist and a low growl followed. I couldn't concentrate on anything else though, only the searing pain that was now traveling up and through my body. The pain was more intense then any other pain I'd ever felt. I changed my mind kill me now.

. Collins P.O.V.

It was the scream that finally did it for me. I had been fighting with my own body to release me from my personal hell, not being able to help Carrie. The first screams she had after the filthy bloodsucker chased her out of the room made me nearly jump out of my own skin, I was so upset, but I still couldn't get my limbs to listen to my brain. But after I heard her last scream my body finally registered that commands coming from my head and I jumped out of the bed, ripping up the I.V. tubes, and bounded down the stairs full speed. I hadn't felt as though I had just woken up from a week long coma, I felt like I was heading back from the gym. Slightly tired, but mostly refreshed and ready to fight. With the best motivation anyone could possibly get to have me wake up, Carrie in pain, I made it to the kitchen faster then even Edward could have. As I came in I saw the disgusting leech with his venom-coated mouth on Carries fragile wrist, and before I could process my thoughts I lunged at him. I knocked him off her, and she started convulsing on the floor, letting out continuous blood-curdling screams. I could only concentrate on killing the man that made her suffer so much pain. I charged at the leech once again, knocking him through the glass wall and into the backyard. Once outside I phased into wolf form and growled at him. How dare this bastard try and hurt Carrie? Carrie! I needed to see if she was alright, but the parasites laugh interrupted my thoughts. He took a step closer and his sickly sweet scent overwhelmed me.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold. Speaking of cold, guess what your little girlfriend is about to become?" That did it for me. I lunged at the vampire and tore his head off, before he could so much as blink. I phased back and quickly burned his body into pieces before running back in to find Carrie. When I saw her lying on the ground my heart broke into a thousand pieces all over again. She was lying covered in sweat on the floor with glass all around her. Her limbs were twisted at odd angles, and her body was convulsing nonstop. As I took in the pulsing bite mark on her wrist I realized what was happening.

"Oh my Carrie, my poor poor Carrie." I grabbed her and wrapped her in my own arms, not caring about the world around me. How could my precious wonderful Carrie be turning into a vampi- I couldn't even think the word, how the hell was I supposed to be with one? But at that moment Carrie let out a whimper and I stopped caring about what she would be, and went back to thinking about how she was feeling at that moment. I knew that the transformation was very painful and lasted around 3 days. As I sat there, cradling Carrie's damp head in my lap I realized I did have at least on thing to be grateful for. The vampire didn't get to drink all her blood, so he didn't kill her. At least I could still be with her, forever. Just then I smelt another scent and turned around to see Jake standing there with a horrorstricken look on his face.

"Collin man I am so sorry. I called doctor Fang and him and the rest of the coven will be here soon. He said that the change is to far for them to reverse, and that she is becoming a vampire. I really feel for you man." I looked at him with rare tears in my eyes. I wasn't upset so much about the fact that the love of my life was just turned into a leech I had already accepted that. It was the sporadically let out moans of pain she let out that made me want to kill myself. I wished that I could take the pain away from her. All I wanted was for her to be happy.

The third day of this inhuman torture to Carrie was approaching, and her rapid heartbeat began to quicken its pace ever further. The past two days I had stayed by Carrie's side the entire time. Sam understood that I couldn't do patrols any longer, as I would have been a huge burden to the pack. Not to mention I would have run back to the Cullen's house every two minutes to check up on Carrie. Hearing her moans and whimpers made me wish more then ever that I could just take the pain away from her... If it weren't for me she wouldn't even be in this mess! Sure if I hadn't imprinted on her I would have even miserable, but she would have fallen in love with a normal man, and had a normal life with him. Even though the mere thought of Carrie being with anyone other then myself made me ready to rip off the imaginary mans head. Not to mention the one gnawing thought that had been chewing at the back of my brain like a gnat that refused to fly away.

What if she didn't love me any more? I knew my feelings towards her could never change, but I was the imprinter. She was just the measly imprintee, with emotions not even a hundredth as strong as mine. As a vampire I would smell bad to her, and she would feel an inexplicable anger and passionate hate towards me. These emotions were clearly conveyed every day between vampires; even Rose and Jake still couldn't get along! There was no hope for us, I was sure of it now. I would stay as long as she wished, just to make sure she was okay, and as soon as she said that she hated me and wanted me to leave I would. It was indescribable how much I loved her, how much I needed her. She was my whole life, and disagreeing with her would be a slightly less schizophrenic version of arguing with myself. Except I loved her even more then myself... If she wanted me to jump of Mt. Everest I would for her. Suddenly I was drawn out of my depressing thoughts by Dr. Fangs voice.

"It's almost time..." Indeed the monitor was showing that her heart rate had spiked up even faster then before. Jesus fucking Christ, it was about to happen.

_A/N I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, and a special thanks to Ellenaw1 for all her reviews! Question of the chapter: If you had to kill off one main character from twilight who would it be, and how would you do it?_


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been super busy, and there was a death in the family : ( But here you are._

Carries P.O.V.

The pain was overwhelming. It was all-consuming and made me want to die. The heat I was feeling was nothing like Collin's overheated touch. His was welcoming, his heat made me feel contented. This felt like I had been dropped straight into a fire and I couldn't crawl out. Throughout the blazing inferno I felt within my own body I couldn't help but wonder, who had saved me from death? I knew that the vampire was going to try and suck my blood. And what about Collin, was he still in his comatose state, or had he woken up? Or had he not been able to make it... That emotional pain was far worse agony then the conflagration that was consuming my body from the inside out. Oddly enough throughout the pain I hadn't been able to help but ponder over why the hell this happened to me. I finally found my so hard sought after happiness with Collin, and now this. I had to deal with my nearly non-existent family, and all the shit they gave me, and now what- I'm going to die? Am I dying? Or am I not, because if I'm not it's about time someone did something about it. The flames licking around my entire body were enough to make even the worlds strongest man fall to his knees from the intense anguish.

I had no idea how long this pain lasted, only that it was a constant agony. I vaguely thought back to 6th grade science class, when the aggravated teacher was trying to teach the concept of a constant to us. Something that stays the same throughout every experiment, something that never changes. That was pretty much dead on regarding this powerful, ferocious fire. I had thought that for the majority of the time I was in this coma-like state of pain. I had that opinion until the end...

As I lay there wishing to die, or be alive and with Collin perfectly healed I felt the flames start to descend from the tips of my fingers and the bottoms of my toes. As I started getting excited, hoping it would end I realized that the pain was not disappearing, merely relocated itself towards my chest, near my heart. Fan-friggin-tastic. The pain started to sink down from my arms and legs, merely finding its placing burning up my chest. I couldn't help but out a little scream in anguish, and thought I heard someone in the background. But I couldn't be sure; I was concentrating to hard on not letting the fire consume every fiber of my being. Suddenly I felt like every last bit of fire that had been all over my body had transferred itself to my chest. The constant flames that had been so painful minutes ago seemed like nothing compared to this new, searing pain. This was more like blue flames, surrounding itself around my chest. Suddenly, my chest started to convulse and I let out another short scream. The pain was overbearing, and it felt like my heart was almost trying to find away to rip itself out from my body. Just kill me now! My heart rate grew so rapid I could barely follow it with my thoughts. The pain was so intense I was surprised I didn't black out. I let out one scream and then, there was nothing. No noise, no fire. I couldn't even feel my heartbeat in my chest. Slowly, cautiously I opened my eyes.

And was immediately assaulted by bright lights. On instinct I shut my eyes again, only to realize that the light hadn't hurt my eyes at all, juts surprised me. I opened them once again and stood in shock at what I saw. I could see everything so clearly, I felt like I had just stepped out of a Claritin clear allergy medicine commercial, and the grey sheet had just been pulled off of me. I felt almost as though everything was under a microscope, and I could see every adam of everything. I was also shocked as soon as I realized that I wasn't blinking, or breathing. Why didn't I need air. I started breathing quickly, in and out, in and out, only to realize that I didn't feel any different. I looked up once again, and I saw Carlisle staring at me with worry in his eyes. I was shocked as I once again looked at him. While he had always been breathtakingly, unnaturally beautiful, now he was even more so. I also realized that this whole thought process had taken place in a matter of seconds, not nearly as long as it would have taken me before... Before what? Then it dawned on me.

"Carlisle..." I started, but trailed off when I heard my voice. It was higher, and had a more musical sound to it. It was much more beautiful. He gave me a knowing smile.

"I have a feeling I know your question Carrie, and the answer is yes."

Goddamn. Was I actually a... a... vampire? No, no it couldn't be! What would Collin think...Collin!

"Carlisle! Where's Collin? Is he okay? Is he out of his comatose state? Is he-" I was cut off by Carlisle's chuckle. Once again the sound was so much... richer then it used to be to my once human ears.

"You just find out you are a vampire, and the first thing you do is worry about Collin? I guess the imprint bonds are that strong..." Carlisle's puzzling over the topic was cut off as soon as Alice stormed into the room, carrying with her a full-length mirror.

"Okay Carrie, I'm sorry if this is sudden, but I NEED to be here when you first see yourself... different." It took me a split-second to realize what she meant. I suppose now that I was a vampire I would have their unnatural beauty. Alice looked to me almost questioningly, as if asking my permission to turn around the mirror. I gave her a quick nod, and once again held my breath. It wasn't like I needed it now anyway... As soon as she turned the mirror in I took in a sharp breath. I looked so... different. My once tan skin was now pale, although not quite as pale as all of the Cullen's. My skin was flawless though, and my face looked perfectly proportioned. I wasn't fat before, but I wasn't exactly skinny either, just average. But now my body was slender, but kept my hourglass figure. My lips seemed fuller, my body more radiant, and my eyes- they startled me. They were a blood-red color, and looked just like Josh's did when he kidnapped me. Looking at them made me feel horrible, like I drank human blood instead o- as soon as I thought about blood I felt a burning sensation in my throat. I knew the only way to cool it would be to quench my thirst with... blood. The thought was surprisingly not repulsive to me as it had been the first time I heard it.

Carlisle seemed to know what I was thinking because he seemed to answer my unspoken question. "Carrie, I'm sure you're very thirsty right now. And you have to make a choice: join our coven as a 'vegetarian' vampire, or you can drink human blood but we will force you to leave us." I blinked in surprise. I hadn't even thought of drinking human blood. My throat burned in response to the thought of human blood, but I ignored it. I knew I could never kill innocent people.

"Carlisle, I would be honored to join your vegetarian family." He smiled a warm, welcoming smile at my words and gestured to the window.

"The woods are just across the river, and Alice and I will accompany you on your first hunt." I looked towards the window, realizing they wanted me to jump out of it. As much as I wanted to hunt, I wanted to see where Collin was more. But I knew it would be in everyone's best interest to wait until my thirst was quenched. I hesitantly jumped out the window, surprised at my own agility as I landed on the ground not even making a noise. I turned and Carlisle and Alice were already on either side of me. They ran towards the river and jumped off of it, while their speed was amazing, what was even more amazing was that I could now see it as if it were in H.D. I was nervous to follow, but did it anyway. I ran towards the wide river in large strides, and pushed with all my might to jump over. I was surprised as I realized I completely overshot both Alice and Carlisle, by at least three miles. Wicked. They ran up behind me and Alice was laughing.

"I guess it's going to take me a while to get used to my newborn strength, huh?"

"Looks like it," Carlisle said with his soothing chuckle. "Now let's go hunt." I watched as Carlisle and Alice both sniffed out their prey, and watched with careful scrutiny how they drained their animals.

"Don't worry hun, it'll come naturally." I nodded slowly at Alice's words, not quite believing them. I understood that the blood was now appetizing ot me, but it still was weird to think of drinking it... I suddenly caught whiff of a large animal. I could tell it was a carnivorous animal by its blood, and before I knew what I was doing I bounded after it. I quickly caught up to the surprised mountain lion and cracked its neck before it could even react to my presence. I sloppily drank its blood, making a mess out of myself. It tasted a little off, but the blood soothed my screaming throat.

Another mountain lion and a deer later I was barely feeling the burning sensation in my throat. The three of us made our ways back to the house when I suddenly realized something.

"Carlisle, what am I going to do about Aaron and Jess?" His silence told me what I needed to know. I let out an unnecessary sigh. "I'm never seeing either of them again, am I?" Carlisle nodded his head sadly. I was upset at the prospect of never seeing Aaron again, but was blocked off by another thought. "Carlisle, when Collin wakes up is he going to... love me any more?" The question was hard to ask but I knew it made sense if he didn't love me. We were now natural enemies. Vampires were the whole reason shape-shifters like Collin existed. I would probably smell repulsive to him know. He probably already hated me... I could already feel my no longer existent heart break. Collin would surely hate me, his worst nemesis, now.

"Do you feel the same way you did about Collin before the change?" I nodded my head yes at Carlisle's question. Of course I did, was he trying to make me even more upset? "Then I guarantee his feelings towards you haven't changed." I wanted to believe his words, they made sense after all, but I couldn't. How could he love a monster like me?

As the three of us made our way back to the Cullens house I started to realize something else, that was slightly less relevant. I had just killed an animal. I, the vegetarian of 5 years, had just killed an animal. And not even realized it. True, I hadn't eaten meat, but still I'm pretty sure this was just as bad if not worse. I'm sure Collin would have gotten a kick out of that one... Collin. I was brought out of my thoughts by Carlisle's touch on my shoulder.

"Carrie the rest of my family has returned from their trip. Just Nessie isn't here." I nodded to acknowledge what he said as we stepped into the house. The beauty of Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie once again overcame me. As a human they were beautiful, but with my now enhanced vision they were even more gorgeous then Greek gods. All of the Cullens were smiling at me, but I didn't see the one face I had hoped to see. Collins. Edward sighed and stepped forward to speak to me.

"He's fine Carrie," Edward spoke so low and quickly that if I were human I would have missed it altogether. It took me a split second to remember that he read minds, and he was talking about Collins health. Edward nodded his head at me to let me know I was right.

_Where is he?_ I thought to Edward.

Edward nodded his head ever so slightly towards the forest, letting me know he was out there.

_Why can't I see him?_

Edward rushed towards me and whispered so no one else could here. "Even if he is your imprinter he still has blood and you still are a newborn vampire. It's in his best interest you don't see him for a little while."

_How long?_

"A couple of weeks." I stepped back from Edward, in shock. A few weeks? Was he crazy! I already felt the pain in my stomach from begin away from him. I missed home so much, I felt like the other half of me was missing. Before I knew what I was doing I raced out of the mansion and into the woods to find my soul mate.

I let in the familiar tugging sensation that comes along with being separated from Collin. I had too emotions flitting through my head as I ran. One was happiness, I was overjoyed beyond belief to be seeing Collin awake and well again. The second was fear. Fear for Collin that I wouldn't hurt him after smelling his blood, and fear that Collin would reject me in my new vampire state. Nonetheless I ignored the fear and let the imprinting magic take over as it led me to Collin.

I had only been running for a few minutes when I heard the first howl. I don't know how I could tell but I knew it was Collin...and it sounded like he was in pain. I quickened up my pace, determined to find him. Just then another howl rang out, this one definitely not his. It somehow seemed to have authority.

I knew I was getting closer as the pulling sensation grew stronger and stronger. Suddenly I found myself standing in front of three large wolves. I immediately recognized the jet black haired wolf to be Collin.

"Collin!" I yelled out his name as I raced towards him, only to be blocked by the russet wolf.

What the hell?

I decided to psyche out the wolf. I lunged to the right, then spun off of him to the left. Who knew basketball practice would help me in real, mythical, life situations? Using my newfound speed and agility I leapt straight over the sandy wolf and right behind the black one, Collin. I made eye contact with the wolf and my (no longer existent) heart soared. Being this close to Collin, even if he was in wolf form, was a magical experience. The wolfs body started to tremor and its body began to shrink, and the fur went back into skin. I would have missed it if I blinked, but then standing in front of me was my Collin. Sweaty and naked, but my Collin nonetheless. Before I could stop myself I jumped into his arms, but still managed to keep in mind my newfound strength. I leaned forward and kissed him on his lips, cherishing the electric feeling that it still gave me. I sighed in contentment before pulling away to look at his face. He seemed to be slightly dazed, clearly shocked at my sudden reaction. Just then a breeze blew by, increasing Collin's scent. He smelled even more amazing then he did as a human, with his woody musky scent. And while I could feel his heartbeat and smell his blood I had no desire to bite him. Kiss him maybe, but his blood had no appeal to me. Just his body...

"Carrie," he spoke so quietly I for sure would have missed it had II still been human.

Too soon I was yanked out of his arms and back in the Cullen mansion. I turned around and punched Emmet straight in the face, with more force then necessary.

"Why the hell did you take me away from Collin," I roared at Emmet, as he lay clutching his broken nose. "Huh, why?" I was surprised when Bella chose to step up and respond.

"The boys weren't certain if you were going to bite him." Oh, that made sense I suppose. They didn't want Collin to get hurt.

"But why couldn't Edward just hear my thoughts?" This time Rosalie stepped forward, flicking the back of Emmetts head in the process.

"Because this bozo ran ahead before we even knew what he was doing. Friggin' idiot." She flicked him once more then turned back to me, just as Collin came running through the door, now wearing shorts.

Collin started yelling at Emmett, who started yelling at Rosalie, who started yelling bloody murder, until everyone was screaming at someone else, creating an unbearable amount of noise. I wished I could just make everyone calm themselves down! Oddly enough as soon as I felt it I also felt a peculiar feeling throughout my body, one of serenity. Curious, I tried to push it out and almost immediately everyone stopped talking.

"Than you Jasper," Rosalie said to Jasper who stared back wide eyed at her.

"That wasn't me Rose..." His face got a look of concentration and he looked back up in shock. "I- I can't feel my power anymore." In shock I let go off the mask of serenity I had been holding, and Edward looked up at me in surprise.

"Did you just do that Carrie?" I looked back at him with an equally astounded look.

"I think so." Carlisle smiled at me as if I just told him Santa was real.

"Wonderful~ she has a power! But what exactly is it? I wonder..." I wished I could know what he was thinking, and me and Edward both gasped as I suddenly felt myself looking into Carlisle's thoughts. I lost concentration and felt the power once again escaping my grasp

"Guys, I think I know what her power is..."


	33. Chapter 33

Carries P.O.V.

"Guys, I think I know what her power is..." Edward looked at me before continuing. "I think that Carrie's power is to take over one of our powers completely. She steals it away from us entirely, so that we can't use it at all."

I nodded my head along with his explanation. That did make sense, considering that's basically what just happened.

"Let me try again." I closed my eyes and concentrated, this time on seeing something that would happen. Then the weirdest thing happened. I had a- a vision almost, of me standing in the living room with Edward standing in shock. Then I opened my eyes, and to my surprise saw Edward standing there in shock. Then I concentrated on Edward not seeing my thoughts, and managed to bring up Bella's shield.

Edward turned to Bella instead of me, surprisingly. "I can read your thoughts now, love." Edward whispered peacefully to Bella. Bella looked as though if she could blush she would have. Then Edward turned back to me, with a small smile playing at his lips. "And your thoughts I can not read at all." I laughed and dropped the shield.

This...Was...Awesome! I wanted to know what Collin thought about this. I concentrated, and managed to pull away Edwards powers into Collins thoughts. I gasped and dropped the mind reading power almost immediately. The love that Collin had for me was so strong it was overwhelming. If it was possible it seemed as if he almost loved me more then I loved him. Almost, but there was no way any love could be stronger then ours. I knew that if my body could produce tears they would be pouring out of my eyes right now. It was such a relief that Collin still loved me, even after I was a bloodthirsty vampire. Just then Nessie came into the room being carried in a yawning Jacobs arms.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but it's already about 3 a.m. so me and Ness are gonna hit the sack. So, catchya later. Oh and congrats on the power thing Carrie." I looked up at him surprised as soon as he spoke. Collin must have been exhausted! I looked back at him as he stifled a yawn. I suddenly realized that I would no longer need sleep. Still...

"Oh and Carrie, as alpha I give you full permission to go onto Quilliete land. Considering you and Collin have your house there..." He trailed off and I nodded in thanks.

"Thank you so much Cullen's. I'll be back later, but Collin's probably exhausted right now." They all nodded in understanding and I turned back to Collin with a smile. Even as tired as he was he was still the sexiest man I'd ever seen. Not to mention he was shirtless, and his eight pack wasn't to bad to look at...

As we ran into the forest to head back to our house he wiggled his eyes at me.

"So were you checking me out back there or was that just me." I held back a laugh at his words and pushed my nose into the air in a fake snooty manor.

"Obviously I was not. Now that I am attractive I have no use for you." I was clearly kidding, but I could tell Collin thought I was serious by his surprised face. I let out a giggle and kissed him lightly on the lips, before running straight to our house in three seconds flat, taking advantage of our vampire speed. Collin showed up a minute after me, frowning.

"No fair! I had to phase and you had me distracted." I giggled again, so happy to be around him.

"You know what they say. All's fair in love and war!" I leaned in to kiss his pouting lips. It was supposed to be a quick kiss but he drew it out, and I wasn't complaining... I was the first to pull away but only because I knew he was exhausted. "C'mon Coll, let's get the human off to bed." I walked into the bedroom and gestured to the king sized bed, implying that he lay down on it. Grinning he propped himself up on his elbow, while stretching the rest of his chiseled body out across the bed, I couldn't help myself after that. After all, he was so perfect...

A few hours later after Collin was asleep I ran back to the Cullens mansion. After all we were going to need to discuss this new... situation. Me being a vampire and all. I raced into their spacious living room with a smile on my face. God I love this newfound vampire speed. Sprawled out across the living room was the majority of the Cullen family, with the exception of Renesmee who was presumably sleeping in the cottage with Jacob watching her.

"Hello Carrie," Carlisle was the first of the Cullen's to address me.

"Hey," I replied back in a happy voice. My happiness was cut short as I took in all of their faces. "Did something happen? You all look as if your puppy got hit by a car..." I trailed off until Alice smiled and replied.

"No, nothing new has happened. But we just are having some issues with our... current problem." I must have looked confused because she gestured towards me. Oh.

"We need a cover story don't we?" Alice looked like she was about to speak but Emmett interrupted.

"Well we had one, and it was a damn good one to! But your stupid brother decided that there was no way you were driven off a cliff without being chased, and is now calling the cops trying to press charges."

"You. Drove. My. Car. Off. Of. A cliff?" Emmett nodded slowly. "Without even asking my fucking permission? What's your problem!" I was seething, but not entirely sure why. I normally didn't react this way to things I had problems with. Edward answered my thought for me.

"It's because you're still a newborn," he said reminding me of the burning in my throat. "All newborns have to deal with their emotions being amped up. We all went through it, we know not to take things personally... you might want to warn Collin about this side effect though." Emmett let out a surprising, and loud laugh.

"It's like being on your period times ten!" I was about to smack Emmett but Rosalie smacked him over the head for me. Emmett rubbed his head in mock pain and glared at me. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to Edward and Carlisle.

"So basically Aaron's having a police investigation? Why don't we I don't know, write a suicide note and hide it in my closet?" Esme took in a sharp breath; clearly in shock I would ever suggest it. God what's the big deal about it? Edward looked at me pointedly as if to say youll find out eventually. Or, I could just find out now. I focused on knowing what Edward was thinking, and sure enough I felt his power. I focused on his mind, and though it was for only a moment I learned what I needed. Basically Esme was found after trying to kill herself. "I'm sorry Esme. I didn't know... but it does seem like the easiest and most logical way for Aaron to drop the case. I mean he thinks I'm dead anyways right? We'll just have Collin go to the funeral all sad, then I'll run away to somewhere else. Problem solved." Carlisle shook his head no.

"While the suicide note is actually a quite clever plan, I'm afraid we can't allow you to run away by yourself. Even if you weren't still a newborn with an uncontrollable thirst we wouldn't let you go off by yourself. It's much safer to stick to a coven. And while I'm not demanding you join our coven you did agree earlier that you would like to." I nodded my head to his words; they made sense, and I had agreed earlier to stay with his coven. Carlisle nodded to Edward and they both left in a flash, presumably to get the plan in motion. I let out a sigh of remorse. It would be sad for me to move from La Push. It was the only place I had ever felt at home... But it wasn't the place so much that made me feel at home as much as the people- or mythical creatures. Like Collin... I shot up remembering he was still at home. I tried to possess Nessie's power and managed to project my thoughts out to Bella who nodded. After she let the her- our coven know I was leaving I rocketed out of their mansion and through the woods back to our place.

I got back just as the sun was rising. I followed the familiar musky scent into our bedroom and hopped next to Collin in the luxuriously sized bed. I lay there, watching him sleep for a little over two hours. I didn't mind though, I loved watching him. He was so beautiful... and I didn't want to miss one second with him, eve if we had all of eternity to be together.

It was around 8:30 when Collin finally started to wake up. His soft snores melted down into his steady breathing, and finally he turned around and looked at me.

"Hi Collin," I whispered quietly to him, not wanting to ruin the moment as I took in his gorgeous tanned face. He slowly smiled and returned my greeting in an equally low voice.

"Hello there. What did you do while I was asleep?" I laughed quietly, then stopped, still weirded out by how different it sounded from... before.

"Cutting right to the chase huh? Well I went to the Cullen's and we discussed how we are going to tie up loose ends and such. They had driven my car off a cliff, but Aaron was convinced I had gotten chased off the cliff and is now having a police investigation. So they had me write a suicide note, and they are placing it in my closet as we speak." Collin looked at me sharply, and I could tell that he disliked the idea of me killing myself. Even if he knew I obviously didn't kill myself, it still must have made him imagine me killing myself. I could only assume the image was not one he enjoyed very much. I took a deep (unnecessary) breath and continued. "You are going to need to attend the funeral, which is today, to make things seem normal. Everyone knows that we were, well are, together and it would be weird if you missed my funeral. Aaron may even get suspicious." Collin sighed, but nodded his consent.

"Whatever you think is best, Car. I trust you judgment." I gave him a soft appreciative smile. I looked lovingly into his eyes, and noticed he had a mischievous gleam in them. "So, when does this funeral start, do we have a few hours before I have to mourn for your apparent death?" I matched his mischievous look and took a fake contemplative sigh. I tapped my chin slowly.

"Ya know, I think we just might have a few hours to spare. What should we do then?" Collin let out a laugh. "Oh I know scrab-" Collin cut off my speaking with a deep kiss, and I relished in having my own lips strong enough to match his. I was now his equal. I smiled to myself as the kiss deepened...

As I lay in Collins strong arms I looked at the clock and let out a small groan. "Alright Collin, its time to get up. The funeral is in 30 minutes." Collin sighed and jumped out of bed to get dressed. I smiled as I took in his fantastic body from the bed. He turned to smile at me.

"What, you checkin' me out," he asked.

"And if I was? What are you going to do about it?" He just shook his head at me while laughing, and went to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later as we pulled up the graveyard I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You need to look convincing Collin. Act like you think I actually killed myself." Collin looked at me with a pained expression on his face that I hated seeing. "I know its hard but please, you need to do it." Collin let out a long sigh but nodded, letting me know he would do it. I smiled my thanks as he got out of the car. I jumped out of my side at vampire speed and ran up the hill to where no one would see me, and I couldn't smell the humans. I wanted to see my funereal, just to see who would come. I looked out to the sea of faces, and with my vampire senses I had no problem picking out the familiar ones. I saw a bunch of random kids from school I didn't know to well, along with Ray, Rachel, and Greg. I also saw Jared, from back home, and Jackie, sobbing into Brady's arms. She was doing a good job acting, considering she knew I was a vampire. After all Collin had told Jake and Sam so I could get permission to come to La Push. So surely he would have told Jackie...

My thought process was broken up by a strangled sob and I looked around to see it came from my mother, whom Aaron was trying to comfort at the same time as his highly pregnant wife. That was the hardest thing to watch, Aaron's face in that pained, sorrowed expression. I knew that if I could have cried I would have been, but being a vampire all I could do was let out a small whimper. As soon as I did Collin and Brady's heads snapped up towards me, Brady's with a look of surprise and Collin's with one of sadness. I'm sure he was having a hard enough time with the funeral without having to watch me be sad. I gave them a small smile to let them know I was okay and they both faced forwards again. Finally it came around to the time where people would speak. First up was my mother. Oh dear lord...

"My baby! My poor, poor baby," My mom half shouted as she staggered up onto the stage. " She was such a good, happy little girl. I just do- don't know why she'd do this to herself?" MY mother erupted into tears as she was lead off the stage by Aaron, who then took the mike.

"Uhm, hi, I'm Aaron, Carrie's brother." He cleared his throat and then continued. "Me and Carrie have always been very close to one another, and we have even discussed death a few times. Whenever we discussed it I, being the jerk I am, said I wanted everyone to be sad and mourn me. But Carrie, being the wonderful person she is, disagreed with me. She said she wanted it not to be people mourning her death, but celebrating her life! So if anyone has happy stories about Carrie, then that's what we should talk about!" Everyone nodded at what he said, and I was just surprised he remembered I said that. I felt so choked up at the thought I could never see him again.

"So I'll start off the happy Carries stories," Aaron continued into the mike. "I remember this one time when she was seven, and I was ten, we decided to make our parents breakfast in bed. She was making the coffee while I was cutting up the fruit and she looked over at me and told me to stop, because I was doing it wrong and I would cut myself. I refused to do so, and continued chopping the fruit. After a minute though I did cut myself, and started crying. Carrie just looked over at me with one of her trademark sighs and just said 'Told ya so'. " The audience laughed at his joke while he stepped down, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. After he stepped down Jared, to my surprise, stepped up. Then again before I came to La Push he had been my best guy friend, and we were nearly as close as Jackie and me. He cleared his throat and I recognized his face to be one of true sadness. Jared was generally a happy guy, and it was sad to see him being so miserable, especially since we left off on the wrong foot.

"So, for those of you who don't know me I'm Jared. I've known Carrie since elementary school, and ever since then Jackie her and I had been best friends. Carrie was always the nicest and funniest girl in the class. I remember this one time in 6th grade a girl in our grade had a party and invited all but five kids, even though we had a small grade. Carrie got so mad at her that she refused to go to the party unless the five other kids were invited. Shortly after everyone else in our grade agreed with Carrie and the other girl ended up inviting the entire grade, and even after that Carrie was too mad to go. She was s-" Jared was cut off from his speech by a sudden sob that escaped his throat. He shook his head as he tried to hold back the tears and my heart broke for him. We had been best friends since we were younger, and because Jackie knew basically the only people I was leaving behind that I really loved were Aaron and Jared.

Different friends from my school in New York and a few friends from La Push came up to talk about me. As the funeral was starting to come to a close Aaron stepped back up to the podium.

"Thank you all for coming, it means so much to all of us. I'm sure that Carrie is up there watching, and is so grateful for all those stories." He didn't know how right he was... "I know we'll always have Carrie in our hearts, for she was an amazing woman. Thank you." A single tear trickled down Aaron's cheek as he stepped off the podium and I was too overwhelmed to stay there. I sprinted into the woods and ran through them until I reached the border to Canada after about thirty minutes. I stopped and sat on a near by log taking a deep breath.

I sat there for about five minutes before I heard a twig snap. I held my breath, its not like I needed to breath anyway, and I sniffed the air. It wasn't a scent that I recognized... But its blood did smell rather delicious. I followed the mouthwatering scent and discovered a large brown grizzly bear. I forgot all about the funeral as I started to devour my prey. I was still amazed at how easy hunting was for me, and how I didn't even seem to mind I was drinking the blood of a live animal. I was so into 'drinking' the grizzly I didn't even realize that someone else had joined me, I only realized when I finished and looked up into the surprised face of...Jasper Cullen.

What are you doing here," I asked Jasper with genuine curiosity. He gave me a slight smile.

"Alice saw that you would be here and that you would want someone who understands your feelings." I nodded my head. I suppose that made sense, although sending Collin would probably have made me feel better. Ahh Collin...

"I see you're feeling wistful now." I shot a slight look at Jasper before dropping my head again. I really hope he doesn't comment on my feelings every time they change. After the emotional rollercoaster I'd been riding on this past week he'd be speaking non-stop.

"Jasper, I'm not that upset. Truly, no one needed to come see me. I just had a moment when I heard all of my human friends and family talking about me." Jasper shot me a look full of doubt, and I realized what must have crossed his mind. "Jasper," I spoke lowly and quickly, "I do NOT under any circumstances regret the decision made to change me. I am overly delighted to stay with Collin for the rest of eternity." The words were sincere, and Jasper must have known that. Yet Jasper still opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by me concentrating and taking his powers away from him.

Feeling his powers was really weird, but I was slightly happy to see that his emotions were caring, and he truly wanted to help me.

"Look Jasper," I said with a sigh. "I really appreciate but I would enjoy a little bit of time by myself. I'm sorry." Jasper looked me over once as if to tell what I was feeling without my emotions, before nodding and running away at inhuman speed. Thank goodness.

Jasper had made one valid point though, if I was truly happy then why was I sitting in the middle of a forest near Canada? The answer was obvious though. It wasn't so much that I was sad about leaving my human family and friends behind, as much as leaving my humanity behind. Sure I would never kill a human (or at least try not to) and I was kind, but I would from here on be classified as a 'monster'. But it truly didn't matter as long as I had Collin. I was being completely honest when I said that to Jasper. Then what in the world am I doing here?

I stood up, determined to go home as quickly as possible to see Collin when I heard a twig snap, again. But this time it belonged to a scent I didn't recognized. I whirled on my heel as I smelt the most delicious scent I ever had. Much more appetizing then an animal. I turned around to look at the human...who was bleeding. Shit.

Collins .

As soon as Aaron finished speaking I felt like something was off. I had been so focused on the speeches that I didn't even realize that there was life going on around me. At first I was saddened by the funeral, but had become slightly happier when I realized that Carrie was indeed alive, in some sense, and this wasn't an actually funeral. I tried to ignore the feelings of despair at the thought of Carrie being gone, and tried to just enjoy stories about my beautiful imprint. Although I had gotten a tad bit jealous when Jared went up... So it only made sense that I didn't realize something was off until the entrancing Carrie stories wore off. I looked towards the hill where I knew Carrie would be over watching, and couldn't spot her. I inhaled deeply, hoping to catch a fresh trail of her scent, but was only hit with old waves.

I started panicking when I realized she was nowhere in sight. I left the funeral hurriedly yet quietly as to not disturb Carries grieving family and friends. Jackie was the only one that noticed I was leaving and she nodded at me before I continued out to the car. I hated having to drive because running would be faster, but I couldn't just leave my car there. I had to keep up appearances after all...

I drove over the speed limit to the Cullens house, not even caring if I got caught. All that mattered now was making sure Carrie wasn't in any harms way. As soon as I pulled up to the familiar gargantuan white mansion I leapt out of my seat and sprinted at an inhuman speed into the house. I ran into the familiar living room and saw the whole coven convened there, with the exception of Jasper.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I was even aware that I was going to ask them.

"Calm down Collin." To my surprise it was Alice who spoke. "She's fine. I had a vision of her freaking out at the funeral and running off into the woods. We decided out of all of us sending someone who can control and understand feelings would be the best idea."

"As opposed sending me? As opposed to letting me freak out thinking she had been kidnapped or or-" I couldn't finish the thought... I was just about to apologize for my outburst when Jasper walked through the door... alone.

Before I could start yelling at him Edward interrupted me.

"Calm down Collin. She's fine, she just wanted some alone time." Jasper nodded in agreement wand for a moment I was overcome by an inexplicable wave of jealousy. Why did Jasper get to comfort her while I was stuck here worrying my head off like some crazy Yiddish grandma? I heard Edward chuckle and turned to face him with a questioning look on my face.

"Apparently half way through the conversation she remembered her powers, and being fed up with Jasper reading her emotions, stole his powers. After not being able to read her feelings she calmed down enough to tell him to bug off." I had to let out a little smile at that. That's something Carrie would definitely do. My abrupt good mood was brought to a shattering halt as soon as Alice gasped and turned to me with a blank look on her face.

"What is it Alice," Bella asked cautiously.

"It's Carrie, she-"

_A/N Happy New Years! What's your New Years Resolution?_


	34. Chapter 34

Carries P.O.V.

"Well hello there," The strange man said in what clearly was an attempted seductive voice. I suppose he was cute for human standards, but nothing compared to Collin, or even a vampire. But I wasn't really focused on his body or face, but on the slowly trickling blood coming out from a tiny cut on his finger. "You wouldn't happen to have a band-aid would you?" His voice wobbled a little as I made eye contact with him. I suppose he was overcome by my newfound 'overwhelming vampire beauty'. I merely shook my head no at him, not wanting to breath. "Yea, I didn't really think so. I'm Tim. What's your name?"

"Sasha," I replied using the first name that came to mind, and the last of my breath.

"Sasha. Exotic. Me likey." I wasn't to surprised at the desire I had to throw up, although I probably could no longer throw up as a vampire. I just smiled at him in response. "So, you want to go see a movie some time?" I shook my head no, still ignoring the burning in my throat. Although it wasn't as bad as before because I'm not breathing or smelling it was still there. Not to mention how defenseless and awkward I felt without my sense of smell. "Why not?" Tim appeared to be getting angry. Jesus Christ he needs a life. But I could tell form his face that he wouldn't back down until I replied. That meant taking a breath, and most likely his life. Just as I was deliberating about whether to run out of there at a vampire speed or take a breath and try to respond without calling him I saw a similar figure come out of the woods. I let out an internal sigh at the sight of Collin. The slight weight I always felt like I was carrying when I was away from him melted away as I saw his breathtaking half naked body, and beautiful face.

"There you are Sasha!" So he had heard my earlier conversation. But where was he going with this? "I'm so glad I found you, babe, everyone at the campsite was worried."

"Oh are you lost? I know my way around here pretty well you know I could help you around. I'm actually very helpful in many ways..." Tim trailed off suggestively. Collin let out a growl to quiet for a human to hear, but I could hear it with my over sensitive vampire hearing.

"That. Is. Not. Necessary." Collin was so angry he seemed to have problems getting every word out. At this point I didn't know who Tim was in more danger from, Collin, or me. Probably still me... "Lets go C- Sasha." Collin grabbed my hand and pulled me deeper into the woods away from Tim. As soon as we were out of his sight range we started running, after Collin phased of course. We ran until we were miles away from Tim, and only then did I stop to take a deep breath. I inhaled Collins amazing scent and took joy in the fact that I could be my vampire-y self with him. I leaned my head into his chest and let it ret there for a moment before Collin made some whiny noise. I pulled back from him, puzzled before remembering my powers. I hope Edward wasn't doing anything of relevance. I concentrated and managed to pull Edwards ability away from him and to possess it for myself.

_**Carrie... Carrie...Carrie...**_

"Collin what in the world are you doing?"

_**I was waiting for you to remember your powers so I wouldn't have to phase back!**_

"Oh I suppose that makes sense. You're to smart Collin."

_**Thanks.'**_

"What did you want me to, erm, hear?"

___**I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am. To stay away from that human even though he was bleeding. I knew Alice's vision wasn't going to come true...**_

Collin cut off his thought process before it could go any further.

"What vision Collin? He still focused on blocking his thoughts. I sighed, time to pull out the power of the imprint. "Please, Collin. Please just tell me?" Collin mentally groaned at me.

_**She might have,,, She might have seen that you were going to uh 'drink' the human.**_

I stopped in shock at his thoughts, surrendering the power back to Edward. I was going to...kill a human? The words sounded foreign to me. Its hard to believe yet- I had been so close before. I had wanted to kill him, to drink his blood. Oh my god. I was a monster. I turned on my heels and ran away from the wolf howls behind me.

I was running for about two minutes before I got tackled to the ground. Letting own an instinctive growl and turned to face Collin in his human form. Surprisingly he didn't look upset or anxious, but pissed. Eyond belief.

"Collin?" He let out a low startling growl, scary enough for a vampire to be frightened.

"Carrie, what the fuck were you thinking?" I couldn't even respond, I was in so much shock. I don't think in all of the time I'd known Collin he'd ever once said something to me containing a swear, or any bad word. "Do you know how ridiculously annoying this is for me? Every time you have an issue instead of staying to discuss it like a rational adult you go off trying t be a martyr to deal with it yourself? Well you know what Carrie? I would appreciate being included in your thought process every once in a while!" By the end of this little rant Collins voice had risen until he was practically shouting at me, which he had never done before.

But he was right. I was being a horrible person, or vampire, or whatever! I always brought the problems into my own hands, and never stopped to think maybe it upset Collin. And I didn't even think about how he would feel if I were to run away again. Sure I knew I would be in pain, but I didn't really stop to think how Collin would feel about it.

"You're right" I whispered to Collin. I knew that if I could cry I would have been. Collin looked at me and sighed before wrapping me up in his comfortable muscular arms. He had a different expression on his face now, he seemed almost as though he was angry towards himself.

"Carrie I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I don't know what came over me! I suppose I just hated the thought of you leaving me again..." I winced at his last jab. The thought of being without him for any period of time was so horrific for me. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"What?" Collin asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing." I replied. He looked at me while arching one eyebrow. "It's just that before I moved to La Push I never had long relationships because I hated guys that were too clingy, and I would get bored with them. Hell, before meeting you I never even wanted to get married! I planed on dying an old, happy maid." Collin looked at me as if he didn't know whether to cry or laugh. I helped him out by letting out another low chuckle, which he quickly joined in with.

His low laugh made me forget my anger and disgust with myself. God I loved him so much.

About an hour later Collin had been sufficiently satisfied that I wasn't going to run off again, so we returned to the humble Cullen abode.

Everyone was happy that I didn't kill the human, or run away. Although Edward was slightly peeved because I had interrupted him in the middle of a very important discussion by stealing his abilities. Apparently he had forgotten all about my newfound power, and thought he had lost his abilities for good and started getting nervous that something was wrong with him. Oops.

"I'm actually very impressed Carrie," Carlisle said turning to me. "It takes an incredible amount of self-restraint to not attack a human, never mind one who is bleeding. Especially for a newborn! I doubt even the most experienced of vampires could have done what you did." I looked down, slightly abashed. But I suppose he did have a point, it was very difficult to resist blood.

"Mama can we go shopping today?" We all turned to look at Renesmee who hadn't spoken once today. Jacob laughed as he held her in his lap.

"If you guys are going shopping then we are definitely having a stag party here," said Emmett.

Bella winced and turned back towards her daughter. "Fine Renesmee" she said regretfully. "I suppose we could go." Alice let out a little squeal of joy before turning to me.

"Do you want to come with us Carrie?" I hesitated for a moment. I enjoyed shopping but I didn't know if I could handle Alice's standards. Not to mention the whole newborn being around vampires thing...

"Don't worry Carrie," Edward said to me. "You'll be fine. You probably are the most controlled vampire since Carlisle." Carlisle shook his head fondly at Edward before Alice squealed again and turned back to me.

"Great! Let's get changed and hop into the cars- oh wait!" Alice turned and dashed up the stairs and back down so quickly I would have missed it had I blinked. "Here," Alice said as she tossed something to me. I caught it one handed and looked down to see a box of contacts. "You are going to need to put in a new pair every few hours, but we can't really have you walking around humans with bright red eyes can we?" I nodded my consent and she dragged me up the stairs to get changed. I shot Collin a startled look as we made our way up the stairs and he just laughed and shook his head in response. Psh, men.

_A/N There is only one more chapter left after this one!_


	35. Chapter 35

Carries P.O.V.

"I don't get it Alice, why do I have to get all dolled up to go shopping?" Alice sighed in frustration at the question I had continuously been asking for the pat 30 minutes.

"Maybe the same reason I've been telling you for the past 30 minutes? Because if you want to go someplace nice you have to already look the part! God! We're almost done though, and you better be grateful I'm a vampire because at human speed it would have taken much longer." She pulled away with a smile on her face. "There," she said as she pulled me out of the chair and over to the full-length mirror.

I was once again shocked at my new appearance. I looked so different from how I did as a human, although the new contacts helped. I had barely gotten used to the idea that I was now inhumanely beautiful, but now Alice altered my appearance even further. My dark brown curly hair had been straightened to perfection, and had honey brown highlights added. I was wearing a low cut button up blouse by Ralph Lauren with some sexy ruffles around the chest that was very flattering. The skirt was a pencil skirt by BCBGMAXAZRIAand very tight on me. It had a beautiful bright red coloring, and some lines across it. I had sexy black pumps on that made my lean legs look even longer. My make-up was of course flawless, and extenuated my new perfect skin and bright blue eyes.

"Well?" Alice asked impatiently.

"It's gorgeous Alice! Thank you! Now I'm actually excited to go shopping." Alice jumped up and down with happiness before giving me a quick light hug, making sure not to wrinkle the shirt.

"I knew I could convert you into a shopaholic like me! Don't worry you have many more makeovers to come!" I don't know if I should be worried, but then again the end result was pretty nice...

"Bella, Rosalie Renesmee, Esme time to go!" The four girls came in and smiled at my appearance.

"You look beautiful darling," said Esme. The others just smiled at me. "Alice I think I'm going to sit this one out. Carlisle has a dinner tonight and would like me to join him." Alice nodded and smiled.

"Okay Esme have fun! And I already knew, of course. Your dress is hanging up in your closet."

Esme laughed and left the room with a joking, "Of course it is."

Alice grabbed my hand and led me towards the doors with Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee following shortly after. As we descended the staircases at a slower speed then a vampire usually would (for Renesmee's sake) I saw Collins jaw momentarily drop, before he quickly shut it again. I let out a quiet giggle as he checked me out and I ran into his arms.

"So you likey?" I asked Collin as I threw my arms around his neck.

"You think," Collin asked with his voice becoming huskier. He leaned in to kiss me and I faked like I was going to kiss him back before sprinting out of his arms and into the driveway. "Hey!" I heard his slightly distanced voice call at me ad I couldn't help but laugh. Within a second he had caught up with me and had me secured tightly in his arms.

"Hey no fair," I complained. "This skirt is to short and tight for me to run quickly!" Collin growled softly in my ear, making me swoon.

"I like your skirt like that." He leaned in for another kiss, but was interrupted by Alice slapping Collin upside his head.

"Hey no smudging her lip-gloss! C'mon lover girl shopping time!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me away form Collin. I gave Collin an exaggerated sexy wink before I slid into the Porsche, surprising even myself. As we pulled away Collin looked slightly in shock as Jake slapped him over the back, laughing.

When we arrived at the huge mall in Seattle Alice lay down the game plan.

"Alright gang, here's how this is going to go. Bella Renesmee and I will go shop for Renesmee and maybe a little bit for Bella," Alice stopped for a moment to glare at Bella before continuing. "And Rose will go shopping with Carrie, you know where to take her first." Alice wiggled her eyebrows and I looked on with a confused look on my face. What in the world...? Rosalie laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me into the mall. I knew that her fashion sense was just as good as Alice's, although very different.

"So Rose, where to?" Rosalie tossed her hair, ignoring all of the gawking from the males around us and smiled.

"You'll see..." She winked at me before walking determinedly to the other side of the mall.

Luckily the day wasn't to busy so there were only a few humans, none of which were bleeding. I had gone hunting before so I wasn't thirsty to start off with, and surprisingly I wasn't all that tempted to attack them. Although when we stopped in front of Victoria's Secret I was just about ready to attack Rosalie. I was about to object when Rosalie held up her finger, stopping me.

"Uh uh." Rosalie said shaking her head slowly. "We ARE going in there. Besides, just think of how much Collin will like it..." I smiled a little bit at that, she was right after all.

Going lingerie shopping was a different experience then from when I was a human, mostly because I was much more beautiful therefore had a higher self-esteem. Rose and I spent about an hour there, and each came out with a few bags. After that we hit nearly every store, and I thoroughly enjoyed the process. While Rose may seem bitchy at first I could tell she was really nice and we would be great friends. By the end of the day Rose and I each had about 12 bags, and I didn't even feel bad about running up her credit card. I got the impression that we could have each spent 10 million and it wouldn't have made a dent in the Cullen's bank account.

When we got to the car we saw a smiling Renesmee and Alice, and a scowling Bella.

"Don't even want to know," Rosalie and I said at the same time before bursting out laughing.

We piled our bags into the car before returning home to Forks. By the time we got home it was already 10, and time for Renesmee to go to bed.

"Night! Thank you guys for taking me shopping I had a great time!" Renesmee bounced out of the car and straight into Jacobs waiting arms giving him a hug before he took her to get ready for bed. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie all took their bags and ran to their respective others, but I couldn't see Collin anywhere.

"He's back at your house," Edward answered my unasked thought. I nodded at him, but was upset on the inside. I know he needs to sleep, but it's only ten. He couldn't have waited for me to get here first? Edward looked up at me and nodded his head no.

"No he didn't just leave you. He's planning a surprise. But don't let him know I told you. I normally wouldn't, but you could just read my mind and find out anyway." I laughed at him, happy once again now that I knew Collin didn't just leave me.

"I probably would have. I'll be sure to act surprised don't worry."

I waved goodbye to the Cullens and ran back to Collin and my home. I went through the front door, throwing my bags on the ground. I sniffed out Collins scent just as he came running to the door. He was wearing dark wash jeans down low on his hips, and no shirt. He looked amazing and I could feel myself getting increasingly lustful.

"Oh crap! Hey," Collin said as he stumbled toward me, trying to pull on his shirt in the process. "Sorry I wasn't really expecting you to be home so soon," Collin spoke in a hurry as he ushered me back out of the front door.

I laughed at his frantic movements. "Calm yourself down Hun. It's all right. I did get home a little earlier, but I still got about 10 bags full of stuff." Collin laughed at me and gave me a hug.

"Sorry about that babe. I'm actually glad you got back early. But you might want to change into more... fun clothes, as nice as your looking now. Where were going is a little bit more club wear." I smiled at him, for it was obvious he had thought this out in advance. I quickly ran into the living room and grabbed the bags then ran into the bathroom to change. I quickly curled the end of my hair, and eliminated all of my hair's frizz. I threw on some sexy black skinny jeans and pumps. For a shirt I wore a strapless white shirt that flowed out a little bit, then came back in at the waist in a band form. I threw on a strand of beads for decoration and redid my make up. I had to admit that I looked inhumanely attractive. I smiled to myself, hoping Collin would like it. I walked back out of the house slower then I normally would, but then again I was wearing stilettos. I was thankful for Collin's height, which let me wear heels.

As soon as I stepped outside Collins eyes seemed to pop out of his head. I had an internal debate on whether or not to use my powers to read Collins mind, but decided I'd rather let him try and work it out on his own.

"You look...Uhm... Wow!" Collin ran up to me and gave me a swift, passionate kiss before stepping away to check me out again. "You are by far the most beautiful creature in the world. Human, or vampire." I smiled at his sincere words and leaned into give him another quick kiss, and pulled away just as it started getting heated.

"C'mon, shouldn't we get going?" Collin nodded as we walked over to his car. He opened my door before running and opening his own. Just as the car started to pull out of the drive I turned towards Collin again. "Besides," I added slyly, "I need to show off my new look for all the guys wherever were going don't I?" Collin turned and playfully growled at me.

We playfully chatted for the rest of the right, just making each other laugh and enjoying one another's company. When we finally pulled into the parking lot I looked up to see the newest nightclub that opened. In bright blue neon lights it read 'Ice'. It had gotten fantastic reviews in all the papers, and apparently had the best D.J. in town. I turned to Collin and smiled.

"How did you know I wanted to come here?" Collin just shook his head and laughed, He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the parking lot.

"C'mon Car. Let's go get our groove on." Collin attempted to do some Michael Jackson moves and I laughed so hard I nearly fell down. I was still giggling as we gracefully made our way through the oversized parking lot and into the nightclub. The long line meandered around the entire movie, but I wanted to try something that I had only seen done in movies. I walked straight up to the bouncer, barely containing my laughter as his eyes all but popped out of his head.

"Hello," I purred in my most seductive voice. "My friend and I were wondering if by any chance we could sneak in here?" The bouncer nervously looked around, and I had to suppress my laughter once again. The guy was big, not as big as Collin of course, and had an overall menacing look to him. So clearly seeing this 'macho man' freak out over me was going to be entertaining.

After what seemed like an hour but was only about 10 seconds the bouncer quickly nodded and picked up the rope to the club, ignoring the people in line's shouts. Collin grabbed my hand and walked into the club as I trailed behind him smiling thanks to the bouncer. Just before I reached the entrance the bouncer tossed me a card and whispered "If you ever get tired of your buddy over there." I looked down at the card in my hand and saw it had his name, Leroy Johnson, and a phone number. I felt the need to gag, but controlled it in time to wrap my arms around a quivering Collin.

"It's okay babe. You know you're my one and only..." Collin finally stopped shaking and gave me a weak smile.

"Sorry, it's just hard when all of the guys are constantly checking you out." I snorted at him.

"Like I don't have to deal with all the pretty girls ogling you? Please Collin you have to notice these things!" Collin continued to look at me blankly. I let out a sigh. "Okay I may be a bit biased here, but you are unbelievably sexy, and other girls are bound to notice." This put a smile on his face and he quickly kissed my forehead before I grabbed his hand again.

"C'mon man, let's bust a move!" He laughed as I lead him onto the dance floor.

Soon Collin and I were dancing along with the other couples, and though I hate to admit it, and not with any more class then them. When we finally stopped, Collin wanted a drink, I excused myself to the bathroom to put in some more contacts. As soon as I got into the bathroom I took a deep breath in. While I hadn't been that affected by the scent of humans it was still nice to have some fresh air. I put in more of the bright blue contacts I had tken to wearing in public. The last pair I had in were starting to wear off, giving my eyes an eerie color that would have put me on edge had I still been human. I chuckled to myself as I thought that. How casually I mentioned the loss of my humanity? Then again, with that loss came the great gain of being with Collin forever.

I stepped back out of the bathroom and wandered over to the bar, searching for Collin. When I arrived I saw Collin in a heated argument with a random man. Uh oh. I leaned in closer to hear what they were saying.

"Are you serious right now? How could you possibly believe that?" The man yelled at Collin in order to be heard over the music. Collin snorted.

"Only a red sox fan would act so stupid." I then had to laugh, realizing they were arguing about baseball. Collin turned around, smiling, at the sound of my voice. Apparently the man he was talking to didn't realize we were together, because he immediately started coming on to me.

"Hey babe, what's your sign?" I couldn't help but laugh at this cliché pickup line. Collin however didn't find it as funny since he started shaking.

"C'mon doggy," I whispered to Collin as I dragged him out of the club. We walked to the car and I put him in the passengers seat as I started to drive.

"Collin you really need to control your jealousy." He let out a sigh.

"I know, its just so hard with all these damn men coming on to you all the time." I laughed as we pulled into First Beach.

"Collin you have no need to be intimidated or anything." By now we had reached our spot on the beach, where we had our first date. "You know I'm yours forever." Collin gave me a coy smile as he faced me.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do!" He already knew I loved him.

"Well then," Collin said as he knelt down on one knee. Oh god. "Carrie I promise that I will love you for all of eternity, you are my soul mate and I will always be here for you. Will you marry me?"

"Of course," I shouted before leaping into Collin's arms as he slipped the ring onto my finger. My life was now absolutely perfect.

"We're going to be together Forever Carrie," Collin whispered into my ear.

"That's right," I whispered back "together forever."

THE END.


End file.
